The Coldest Weapon
by trips2007
Summary: This is my second Bond story; While on a routine mission with a colleague, they uncover a piece of hardware consisting of platinum, he must uncover the true purpose for this strange device whether it is a weapon or much more.
1. Chapter 1

Ian Fleming's

James Bond 007 in…

The Coldest Weapon

By

S.J Olusanya

(_Author's note: I do not own the James Bond franchise but would someday like to work on one of them; this story is for entertainment purpose and to get me a chance to enter the WGA; it would not be approved to use this story anywhere without my consent or acknowledgment to those who are responsible for it. This is my second Bond novel brought to this site and hope you enjoy it, special thanks to the Medias that inspire this project and please read and review._

_Thank you, Trips 2007 a.k.a. S.J Olusanya_.)

Rated MA for, strong violence, sexual themes and gore.

Prologue

Location: MI6 Headquarters, Scotland.

The time is now 8:15PM; M had been expecting a report back from the French Alps from 007, the mission was a joint observation with MI5 nothing more but it had been three hours since he had made contact. She could only assume he had uncovered something; Bond and Taylor an MI5 agent were assigned to investigate, a mining process in a restricted part of the Alps. Normally she would dismiss the objective but when satellite photos were presented to the committee, she changed her mind. Something big was happening beyond environmental concerns.

Rumors of diamond smuggling from France to Amsterdam had been spreading through the country but was never confirmed, Agent Roswell Taylor a high leveled MI5 agent had researched some areas of the Alps mostly the northwest angle and applied for special assistance. Bond being colleagues with Taylor was chosen to assist with this. She pouted wondering what kept them this long…

"Have there been any news yet Tanner?" she asked her confidante; Bill Tanner, a head of security for MI6, next to Charles Robinson.

"Negative M, so far it's been dead silent." He turned to face her concerned. "Do you think…?"

"It's Bond, he's not that simple to handle." She answered her question.

Within the Northern West side of the Alps, were two hikers, reaching the peak of a mountain with only a bob sled with a pack of husky wolves.

"I hope you don't mind them." One of them said to his partners. His partner squatted down to them and nuzzled their heads with his warm wooly gloves as he patted them.

"Well they do come in handy." He said approaching his partner.

"Its better we be on our guard, we don't know what we might be up against."

"You make it sound like we're about to infiltrate KGB." He stated. He reached the sledge and brought out a case; which consisted of a detachable sniper riffle, which he assembled studying it.

"This is a reconnaissance mission, James." He stated.

"I'm aware of that, but better to be safe than sorry." Taylor agreed as they headed for their destination.

Ross Taylor was a middle aged man with light brown hair and grey blue eyes to match his youthful feature, he had been friends with James early in their Eton years, he was one year younger than James taking Ross as a little brother he had never had. James had finished a previous operation a year ago and felt he needed some leave; he had grown a rugged feature, under his dead blue eyes; when giving the option to aid his old friend he didn't hesitate he was told about the operation feeling a little out of boredom, it was either back at the desk filing report or spend some time in the French Alps skiing.

It had been a while since he was able to go to the Alps and found this as a somewhat opportunity.

The sky was bright for the past five hours, their plan was to sneak in at night once the day had settled, and the Alps were almost captivating in the nighttime thanks to the aura borealis, this would be a nice evening to watch it settle at the distance while accompanied with some guests at the hotel they were staying in.

Bond kept himself warm using the loaded riffle, the adrenaline pumping also kept him from freezing through this temperature.

"How are you holding up?" Taylor asked.

"I'm not fond of the weather right now." He said. "What do you see?"

Studying from his distance, he was able to identify several men dressed in military coats armed while, workers moved in and out of an empty mine carrying coal.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." He said disappointed. "Perhaps I may have jumped to conclusions."

Bond gestured for the binoculars and took an observation, he saw the same thing as Taylor, but still felt something amiss.

"Why would armed men be here?"

"Possibly guarding a factory." He said. "There's nothing illegal about that."

Bond still checked, he would be furious to have come all this way on a wild goose chase with nothing to report, on the other hand, the Cerberus mission left him in need of a break, after nearly becoming a kamikaze back in Egypt.

"What did your satellite detect earlier?"

"Drilling around this area involving machineries unauthorized."

"It seems like an environmental issue than ours." Bond stated disappointed. He was about to give up until suddenly something caught his eyes, why were the coals put in cylinders in the first place.

"Is the mine radioactive?" he asked Taylor.

"I shouldn't think so." He responded.

"Take a look." He offered him as he studied their process of transferring their minerals.

"That doesn't seem right." He said. "Perhaps there's something we need to investigate."

He handed him the riffle, as he decided to go down there.

"James what are you doing?!" he panicked.

"A favor." He smiled, bringing out a grappling hook and descended to the caverns.

Taylor took a deep breath unsure of Bond's motives stating; _still the same._ He made it to the icy ground in hopes he would not slip. He carefully got his balance on the ground, and studied the area; there was something more beyond mining for ore he was sure of it. He crept around studying the movements of the military and noticed someone coming out of a cabin with a colleague. He identified him as Oswald Blight an industrialist involved with weapons manufacturing but his colleague was an enigma, he took a picture of him with his camera hoping to get an idea of whom he was. His facial features were somewhat mild yet deceptive in nature, with his heavy forehead and thinning streak. He had dead eyes almost inhuman. He would be of some interest to either MI6 or MI5 depending. Bond scouted around for anything to his advantage. One of the workers was wheeling a barrel of coal towards, a mining factory; he had to go deeper but remembered not to leave Taylor in the wind. He brought out an ear-piece and placed it in his right ear.

Taylor was observing from the sniper scope when a transmission came from his communicator.

"Can you hear me?" he asked

"Yes James." He replied. "What've you gotten so far?"

"Something seems to be happening alright, I'm going in for further observations."

"Be careful, there are several men close to your area." He cautioned him.

"Kill?"

"Negative, disable them if you must but this is only a stake out, no casualties unless necessary."

Bond complied and furthered into his quest. He crouched within the snow, which was to his advantage. He covered the lower half of his face with his scarf trying not to be identified. He saw Blight and the man walking towards the factory as they entered with one of the materials in his hands.

James had to go in he felt it was vital to unraveling this unknown mystery taking place; he heard the sound of a gun cocking behind him. He turned around to see one of the men aiming a SMG at his skull.

The guard spoke in a Middle Eastern dialect gesturing him to get up, Bond obliged knowing he wouldn't want to risk the mission. He slowly held his hands up while the guard searched him, he found his miniature camera and a combat knife as he gestured him to move into the open.

_So much for reconnaissance,_ he said to himself.

He took another step when a sharp buzz was heard from afar the guard fell to the ground dead.

"Thought you might need some help, James" Taylor said.

"Glad for the assist." He said dragging the body aside before anyone saw, he decided to take the corpse's uniform and weapon while stashing his equipments into his holster. He scouted towards the facility where Blight and the unidentified man entered.

They began talking about something while Blight gestured him to the minerals being processed.

He decided to blend in with his disguise gaining access to the facility. Inside he noticed the setup and operations taking place, it was a simple processing factory where the ore is extracted; he took a closer look and found it odd that they would go to so much trouble for minerals yet alone have an army to protect it. The possibility of thieves for black market was something however not to this extent.

He burrowed deeper into the extracted ores as their shells were placed on a tray in an assembly line.

He studied them for a brief moment realizing that they were casing something else but what.

A voice shouted at him demanding what he was doing there, Bond simply kept calm with no respond.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" the soldier said approaching him. Bond didn't reply he remained calm like a wolf waiting for his target to approach closely.

The guard raised his riffle at him but was ceased with a knife impacting his throat; he quickly silenced him before he could scream dragging the corpse to a corner. There was something big going on beyond environmental concerns and he needed some sort of proof. He studied the facility with caution cleaning off the blood from his uniform to make sure no one else noticed. He noticed carts filled with cases, he examined one of them closely.

He identified them as platinum, but for what? He heard someone approaching and stashed it in his holster. The guard walked up to him and asked for his authorization to be here.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I thought I heard some noises." He replied. "I came to investigate."

"What's your authorization code?" he asked.

"007." He said.

"I'm not familiar with that." He replied.

"I know." Bond replied landing a heavy blow to the man's face, staggering back James grabbed him hurling him over his shoulder before applying chokehold to the man's lung slowly killing him.

He had killed two guards in this little observation and found it best to leave before more came into revelation. He had something to start with it was best to begin there.

James, exited the facility and moved as briefly as he could, hoping not to blow his cover, during a standard observation a guard noticed a body buried in the snow as he uncovered it to be one of their own, he shouted to sound the alarm.

He cursed knowing that he had been spotted as he began to race for his extraction point.

"James, hurry!" came the voice of Taylor through his earpiece. Guards spotted him, launching automatics fires towards him. With the ice slippery he grasped onto his stamina making sure not to slip.

Blight and his colleague heard the gunshot and emerged out of the facility to see the men shooting at someone.

"What's going on!" he demanded.

"Someone broke in the facility!" an officer said.

"Bring him alive!" he ordered as the man saluted and furthered his hunt.

Bond knew he had the assault riffle in his hand, it would have been best to use it but, that would not have been strategic knowing this was to be an observation mission. Several bullets buzzed past his ears making him dodge as the soldiers formed a fire squad formation.

"Help would be obliged Ross!" Bond shouted.

Several bullets zoomed on the militias as they scattered moving away from their formation and focusing on their new target.

Bond took advantage making a route by the edge of the mountain leading to where Taylor was.

Taylor hugged the leveled edges of the mountain steering clear of the soldiers' shots.

"Found anything!" he roared.

"As a matter of fact, yes." He replied, signaling him to move when he fired his PP-K. He gave a count of three as Ross rolled away while Bond fired a shot on the edge of mountain, three shots were only needed.

Stumping the edges the glaciers began to break as ice shards began to fall before an avalanche began to erupt. The men scattered away from the avalanche as Blight watched fumed with the outcome; who was this intruder and how much did he know?

"I'll find him Blight." His colleague said.

"Do what you can; whoever he was has to be found."

"And eliminated?" he asked.

"Not yet." He said staring back at the aftermath of his soldiers in disgust.

Not yet but soon…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

M, waited in her office for any news of the operation from 007 to be reported but nothing yet, she continued with her chores until Tanner buzzed her over the Viacom.

"We've got him M." Tanner's voice said relieved at the outcome. M marched out of her office passing Money Penny aside as she made it to the communication center.

"What's his status?" she asked.

"He's online now." He stated. She took the communicator and spoke firmly hiding her anxiety.

"It took a while don't you think?"

"Sorry about the delay but we had to investigate the mine itself."

"This was an observation mission."

"And it was accomplished." He replied. "Unfortunately the only indication of danger mostly involved mining."

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Yes, Oswald Blight was spotted there with an associate."

"Did you engage him?"

"You know me better than that." He said projecting a smile which made her feel skeptical. "No."

"So what did you uncover about Blight?" she asked impatiently.

"This seems more of an environmental thing than smuggling but I wouldn't put it aside so soon." He told her. "There seems to be some platinum harvesting as well."

"Interesting." She said thinking for a minute. "Until further notice, let MI5 handle this for the most part, report back to base ASAP."

"Understood," he said disengaging with base.

Tanner looked at M puzzled wondering what was on her mind.

"Platinum doesn't seem so dangerous Ma'am." He said.

"It's not unless someone is using it for a motive." She said; _especially someone like; Blight_.

French Alps

Bond was in his hotel room finishing off his conversation with M, he hadn't told her about the mysterious acquaintance of Blight he spotted he had to be someone big to be next to him. He decided to do a rundown of Blight's entire associates in the past months. There was something hidden within this operation that had to be found. He looked at the platinum case and studied it for a minute, were they planning on smuggling platinum across the country? This wasn't something Blight was noted for. A knock on the door brought him out of thought as he answered the door. It was Ross who seemed cheerful enough.

"Greetings James." He said as Bond led Ross to the den where he offered him some brandy.

"Cheers." They said clanging their glasses together.

"Aren't you glad you came to the Alps?" he asked.

"It does have a breathtaking sight from here." He told him sipping on his drink. Taylor looked outside of the scenery. In a distant he could make a crystal like rainbow being formed from the horizon.

"It would be a sight to see." He told him as he turned to focus on the agenda.

"So what exactly do you think Blight would be doing here?"

"It's been a question I've been trying to answer." He said honestly. "He deals with industrial war, what on earth does he want to find here?"

"Maybe it's his partner?"

"Do you have any idea who he is?"

"I'm afraid not, I've checked my department on him so far nothing."

"It doesn't make sense, smuggling is not his game." He said handing Ross the case he stole.

"Have any idea what it is?"

"It looks like a case." He said studying the object. "Maybe they are trying to smuggle platinum."

"It's more than platinum I'm sure of it." Bond stated. "But even I have my orders."

"I understand." He said giving an appreciative smile to James. "Thank you for your help."

"Good luck with it." He said. "While I'm still on my vacation, let's go to the lounge."

Taylor nodded and accompanied Bond to the hotel's lounge, occupied with some of the hotel's tenants and guests. Bond observed his surroundings making sure there wasn't any threat close by. The guests varied from high class to thrill seekers, Bond noticed the two English blondes at the bar equipped with their skiing gear. He eyed the one on the left who had jade eyes that gave him a brief glance and shyly hid. Bond projected a thin grin observing the two skiers; bodies were quite athletic and stunning in their skin tight suits with only the upper half covered by their wooly jackets.

He approached feeling the need of some company.

"Good evening ladies, mind if I buy you a drink?" they giggled a little and accepted the offer, they all had the same drink as Bond invited them over to his location.

"My name is James." He introduced himself.

"I'm Petra, this is my friend Jillian." She introduced.

"What brings you here apart from the skiing?"

"Well the aurora borealis is a big event and we made plans to see it close."

"Sounds like a wild time, I suppose you wouldn't mind if me and my friend tagged along."

"Oh sure, where is he?" Jillian asked. Bond gestured to the approaching man with a glass of eggnog.

"This is my friend Ross." He introduced him.

"Nice to meet you," He stated shaking their hands, he was dazzled by Jillian's diamond blue eyes and her pearly white teeth flashed through her parted lips.

After everyone got acquainted, they each talked about their profession, Bond's being a travel agent and Taylor's law firm was their best alibis during conversations. The two girls were clerks at an insurance company whom were on their vacation and found it intriguing to watch the event from a close point.

"It'd be something to tell the folks back at the office." Petra said.

"That would be a sight." He said checking his watch. "It won't start in a couple of hours; we might be able to get an early start." Bond suggested.

All four of them, skied through the heaps of snow and ice barricading their target with the sky transforming from the golden blue mix into a violet red night making the scenery exciting. Bond and Taylor noticed how fast and fluent the girls could ski at a very impressive rate, avoiding every ounce in their way while Bond and Taylor were catching up.

"Come on James!" said Petra almost thrilled.

Bond took a deep breath gaining up on Petra who found a wild excitement in the little game she and Bond were playing. Bond felt aroused by the playful taunt being dangled at him as he chased after her.

Ross was at the level with Jillian who seemed to be flirting with Ross with her skiing.

They glided through the trees with Bond almost in length with Petra as she grinned wildly at his reach. Their final destination brought them to the peak of a Mont Blanc at nightfall giving them a front row of the event taking place; Bond could see the sparkling colors of the aura paint itself against the sky. Petra wrapped her arms around his watching its beauty, while Bond welcomed it. Jillian and Ross watched with awe at the sight it was worth the look to see it this close.

"Don't you feel much more gratified with this James?" Petra asked with her innocent dark eyes smiling warmly at him.

"You only live once, might as well make the best of it." He replied as his mind settled into the sight.

The events felt eternal but once the sight was over, they decided to return back to the Avioraz in the Port du Soleil; where they had breakfast. Bond had a light meal for the day with figs and coffee with his Spanish omelet,

"You should try their morning specials." He told the girls who ordered the French toast with clam chowder.

"Would you care for some of mine, James?" Petra offered which the two sampled on each others meals. Ross and Jillian were having a delightful conversation of opposite interests, though they felt completely opposite on they were both intrigued.

James and Petra decided to leave the two alone and spend sometime together, they were by the fireplace enjoying the heat to snuggle them up.

"So when do you have to leave?" she asked.

"Tomorrow." He said wrapping his arms around her firm toned body.

"I suppose we make the best of tonight." She said dreamily which Bond understood.

"I wish I could stay longer but…"She silenced him.

"It's okay." She said softly. "It's one of those things."

"I'm afraid so."

"Do you think we'll see each other again?"

"I don't know…" James said truthfully holding her tightly. She reached into her pocket and gave him a locket. James looked at it gently astonished by her actions.

"Something to remember me by." She said, James planted a kiss on her forehead softly. He felt something about her almost hidden; from first impression he felt she was asking for security from him the way she kept herself close. Was she in danger? Jillian on the other hand didn't appear too distress.

One thing he was sure of was she wasn't emotionally scarred he could tell but the way she embraced his company felt a hint of loneliness a form of fear for the unseen. He wondered what was going on in her mind.

Ross had received a phone call that was urgent. He excused himself from Jillian as he rushed to answer. Bond followed pardoning himself from Petra; Ross knew it was from headquarters there might be some more info on their mysterious target.

"This is Taylor reporting." He spoke in a confident tone one that differed from his company with Jillian most times.

Bond watched his expressions at the responds of his chief. He could tell on his face that the news wasn't what they needed as he hung up; he took a deep breath looking at Bond.

"I take it they've got nothing?" He assumed.

"I'm afraid so, but I'll keep a watch on him still." He told him.

"Do they have any idea?"

"I'm afraid not, he seems to be legit."

"I find hard to believe." James said irritated.

"We have our orders; you have to return, this is my case anyway." He said dissatisfied.

"Well if it's any consolation; Jillian is yours for the night." Bond quipped.

Ross couldn't help but blush a little, he had been stressing himself over this, he needed to at least enjoy before his work consumed him.

"James, you haven't changed a bit." He told him. He noticed the locket in his hands and looked at Bond.

"I suggest you get back to Petra." He stated. Bond nodded after placing a warm hand on Ross's shoulder.

"Take care old friend." He said leaving his sight. Ross retrieved the platinum from his pocket and studied it, he was going to have a lot of work to do but he didn't mind for the moment.

Bond led Petra to his hotel room where a bottle of Hennessy awaited them, it was a drink differing from Bond's standard but he felt in mood for something different. She sat on his bed eagerly as she took off her jacket with her skintight ski suit reveal her slender figure, Bond had to know; she might be in some sort of danger he needed to know but couldn't jeopardize his identity.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her gently. She looked at him and smiled charmingly.

"I'm fine James." She said. "The skiing made me a little exhausted."

He didn't believe her knowing deep down she was crying for help; but from what? She had her armor on; he was familiar with that feeling she would not break, meaning there was something wrong.

He brought her a glass and gave it to her, quickly catching her hand gently. Their eyes met compassionately as Petra threw herself into Bond's arm not wasting any moment with the agent. Bond had to compose her as gently as he could; through out his life he had met mysterious and enigmatic women from Vesper to Tracy all of them had a significance. Petra was no different. He held her from her hips laying her on the bed gently, the dazzle in her eyes made him have her more. Slowly they revealed their bodies to each other the woman was an arousing structure with her voice gasping for air every time Bond touched her.

She was a mystery he found intriguing and challenging if there was something amiss he wanted to know…

Back at the Alps, Blight had been investigating the intruder who infiltrated his mine; could it have been one of the hunters? Impossible no one would have gotten in so simple; it had to be an agent.

His colleague was looking at any trace to identify the intruder; whomever he was kept himself clean, no fingerprints or anything; he was clever was the only exception he'd give him. There had to be a trail, and then he remembered, how they escaped. They may have used huskies to have been brought here. They had a start and soon they'd have their intruders.

He ordered two men to find the nearest sleigh rent around their locations. Blight emerged out of his center looking fierce and violent. His colleague stared at him simply telling him about his theory.

"They're definitely agents." He said.

"MI6 no doubt." He snared. "What did you find?"

"Nothing yet but if my theory is correct then we could track them down and find out how much they know."

Blight nodded to his colleague staring at the cold horizon. It was only a matter of time.

Blight sent three of his men to track down the intruders; he had four grey wolves trained to sniff out particular scents. Blight had picked the most viscous animals and made them into killing machines at his command.

They led him to a merchant whom sold the sleigh dogs to two Englishmen; he furthered any details from him but only said what he knew. He was paid after the information and was left alone. The huskies the Englishmen used barked at the man with his pack of wolves making the merchant uneasy but felt best to ignore quickly.

They traced them to the Port du soleil where he eyed the location from afar. He let out a deep breath knowing their location was easy finding them before they left would be hard, he held onto their leashes as strongly as he could, he must not jeopardize Blight's plan with these obstructions. He knew where they were it was only a matter of time.

Bond found himself awake, with Petra out of his arms; he didn't panic hearing the sounds of the shower had been activated. He found their clothes rippled on the floor while the wine glasses lay on the table untouched. His physical structure was amazingly in shape for his age, he had been having extracurricular activities apart from golf to keep him in shape. The physical therapist in MI6 was an athletic woman whom had practiced and excelled in fencing, something Bond was not that into but she always taunted him to challenge her and he would accept finding a form of sexual release within.

Bond got up and found Petra in the shower as he watched her form project through the frosted glass; he could see her backside and found it arousing. She really knew how to keep her form well. He then noticed something on the counter table something that belonged to her obviously; a ring.

She was a married woman, who donned on him; what if that's why she felt so afraid was she running away from an abusive past? It made sense how she clung onto him for protection and comfort.

He quickly put it back hearing the showers stop as he got up and walked up to her wrapping his arms around her. She caressed his rugged body so gently, kissing his hand softly.

"Are you asking for my help?" Bond came out.

She looked at him a little afraid of how he'd response. He caressed her from head to waist trying to find out. She quickly grabbed his hand, that's all he needed.

"Who are you running from?" he asked.

"My husband." She said. "I'm running away from my husband."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Bond was calm; he didn't show any expression or emotional concern. Only staring at the woman's innocence; she was married and she was looking for help, his suspicions were accurate.

"Petra, tell me…" he said composing the woman.

"My husband's name is Diego Voinovich." She said calmly nestling in Bond as she continued. "We'd been married for a year now, I thought he loved me, at first everything seemed perfect like a fairy tale life." She said.

"Things weren't as expected?" he said flatly.

"Worst, he runs a slave ring." She said. "The marriage was a secret no one knows not even Jillian, she thought work was heavy and decided that we go and see the aura for excitement."

As Bond continued to listen all he could think of was how she concealed herself.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Nothing, I didn't want to get anyone else involved." She said. "That's why I couldn't tell you or anyone."

"If he's threatening I can't allow that." He said. "Where will you stay, how long can you keep hiding?"

"As long as I can get help." She said. Bond let out low groan, he could help her but he wasn't stupid to reveal that he's a secret agent to anyone, it was just jeopardizing.

"If you stay here he'll track you down." He warned her.

"I know that's why I don't get close; but there's something different about you something concealed."

He brought her face to meet his; he could tell she was sincere about everything but what should he do?

"I can protect you, I can make connections to take you somewhere safe, but it would mean changing your name and losing all contacts that would jeopardize you."

She nodded in understanding and kissed him on the cheek; she knew she had made the right choice in confining with him.

"I know you can do as much as you can." She said.

Bond made a mental note of her husband's name to investigate when he got back, this would be of some interest to him.

Bond and Taylor took a taxi to the airport as the girls said farewell to James while Jillian promises to wait for Taylor. Petra gave Bond a goodbye kiss on the cheek hoping that they would see each other soon. Bond couldn't let that pass off.

"Are you alright James?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Bond said. "Do you know anything about a Diego Voinovich?"

"Is he of interest to us?" he asked.

"Mostly me!" he replied.

"I can ring in my department on him; if anything comes up I'll let you know."

"Thank you." He replied. "Good luck with this."

"I'll be fine." He told him. Bond reached the airport getting out of the taxi which he paid for getting him here. Taylor retrieved the platinum case and examined it briefly, there had to be some clue to its function. He soon realized that he had been thinking hard on this, all he needed was some comfort and once he had solitude he could figure out what Blight and his accomplish were up to.

Back at the resort Jillian and Petra decided to go skiing, Jillian was unaware of Petra's situation which Bond had giving her credit for concealing this long, Petra didn't want to jeopardize her friend in this little hazard of hers; her only fear was that her past would catch up to her.

"Come on Petra, you're moving quite slow." Jillian encouraged. Petra decided to catch up to her friend now making it into a chase.

The two girls were unaware that they were being stalked, the man and the wolves decided to pay a visit to them while wondering where the intruders were. The girls had reached the mountain alp ready for their ski until the vicious growls of wolves echo behind them.

"What was that?" Petra asked nervous and frightened.

"I don't know." She replied. She felt odd that there would be mountain wolves around here this place was isolated from everything. The sounds of wolves began to growl with the trail closing in on them.

"What do we do?" Petra asked Jillian.

"Let's go!" she concluded using all her strength to rush down the slopes followed by Petra.

The girls skied down the slopes rapidly hopefully losing the vicious pack behind; Petra tried to keep her calm even with the danger chasing after them. Jillian began to lose her focus all she could do was move without thinking straight and Petra was still with her.

She checked behind her to see how far they were from the predators. However turning she slipped, falling and breaking her left ankle as she slid down. Petra stopped to help her up but Jillian could only scream.

"Jillian, come on!" she cried assisting her friend.

"I'm scared." She whimpered limping with the aid of Petra as they slowly struggled to escape the snarling beasts that had found their corner.

The two girls holding each other dearly looked away until the owner arrived staring at the two girls and finally focused on Petra, who stared in horror at the man arriving with his troops.

"Bring them back!" he ordered them still staring menacingly at Petra.

"But one of them is wounded." One of the troopers alerted.

"Even better," he let out. "Tie them together so they won't escape." He ordered turning on his heels and leading his troops with his hostages.

Back at the Resort, Taylor arrived after paying the driver to unfamiliar scenery. He looked at the regular guests out and about but wondered where Jillian and Petra were. He thought they might be in their rooms probably awaiting his return. He went upstairs to look for them only to his disappointment they weren't there.

Taylor felt clueless as to where they were; perhaps they left a note at the front desk he thought. He went down to the receptionist whom gave him a note left by Jillian. Looking at it he felt curious as to what it said taking a look;

_Petra's feeling depressed; gone skiing to cheer her up._

_We'll meet at the restaurant by 9.00pm_

_Hope to see you soon XOXO._

Ross chuckled at the note and kept it in his breast pocket. He checked his watch it was on 5.15 still had time to work.

He ordered some lunch; consisting of fried fillet with white wine and fritters. He studied everything he found about Blight from several intelligence networks including Mossad.

Apart from the fact he was dangerous, Blight was a former Israeli Intelligence communicator who transferred information back to Intelligence as evidence to flood out illegal trafficking. He was presumed killed in action 10 years ago but was revealed to be false selling information to enemy sides. After that he decided to upgrade his trafficking into ammunitions selling to the rebels in Iran and black ops. He had made enough money to be funded militias from his client's company to ship a new form of cargo.

Ross eyes widened at the detail bringing out the platinum case from his drawer; could they be smuggling platinum across the world? He thought for a moment using them as cases to conceal their actual shipments while using decoy minerals to convert the actual ploy made sense but for what? Could it be for war, weaponries or even a new biological weapon? He had to find out, meaning returning back to the base. He needed to be armed; he had a Wolfram P20 on him with limited ammunition at his disposal, binoculars to watch from afar and a camera to record his discovery. His plan was to execute this operation before meeting with Jillian and Petra.

Taking a deep breath he exhaled hoping to accomplish this in one piece but he had to make sure if he was captured or worse this information got to someone. He went downstairs; still no sign of the girls he soon began to worry but thought he might see them outside having some fun, he wished he was with Jillian right now but knowing his type of occupation that would never be. Taylor wrote a letter to a contact hopefully it would arrive to the person in time; the detail was to take the room he _previously _occupied and retrieve his only evidence and report back to HQ.

"If I don't return by 8.30, tell the two ladies I was with, that I had to leave on important business and I apologize." He said.

"Yes sir." The receptionist replied affirmatively. Taylor nodded and left the resort packed with his ski equipment ready.

He glided down the mountain hills taking the route he was familiar with to his destination. Snow began to rain heavily on the MI5 agent hiking the mountain tops until he found a perfect spot to use his skis.

He zoomed pass the trees through the Winter breeze as specks of snow glittered on his visors, he wished he had a scarf for the lower part of his face with frostbites beginning to foam around his upper-lip giving him a 5 'o' clock shadow. He remembered back at Eton when he perfected his skiing zooming past most of the other boys especially James. Skiing was his skill he had mastered it well and he could use it to his advantage. He stopped at mid ski when he reached his destination; hiding them at a corner, he took a look at his surrounding; he was blind sighted by snow everywhere making the atmosphere angelic white with snow covering every corner of the horizon.

Marching towards the edge, he could see they had upgraded their security after the event. He watched as soldiers surrounded the area; continuing with the mining process. His suspicion soon came clear he took pictures of the refinery and the process going through. It seemed so simple enough that it became too easy to be back here without any extra precautions, but something came to him in a flash, they wouldn't be expecting him again unless they were looking for him. He heard steady tracks lurking behind him, quickly turning around to prevent the assault but unfortunately met with the wolves as one pinned him down forcing his gun off the cliff.

The fierce growling and snaring of the wolves became threatening as the mysterious associate Blight was with stood in front of him with his hostages. He looked to see the two girls in harm making his heart beat faster.

"Jillian?" he was able to speak.

He extended his hand for the camera at his disposal; Ross handed it to him steadily pleading to leave the two girls out of this.

"So you know them?" He said looking at the helpless prisoners as tears fell from Jillian. "In truth I didn't think I could kill two birds with one stone." He said drawing closer to Taylor as he lay paralyzed at the sight.

"If I'm not mistaken, there were two of you then?" he asked Taylor still calm. "Where's the other one?"

"I don't know!" he lied as a wolf snapped at him nearly biting his face off.

"Don't take me for a fool!" he said holding the wolves leash slightly. "You wouldn't have known where this place was if you hadn't found it earlier."

He looked at Jillian so carefully and approached her grabbing her by the arm and letting her cling for her life.

"Don't!!" Petra cried out as Jillian screamed frightfully.

"Talk!" he ordered. Taylor watched helplessly and finally gave in.

"He's gone." He said. "He left three hours ago, there's nothing you can do." He lamented.

Still holding Jillian at an advantage, he tossed her back to land where she cried hopelessly as Petra cradled her gently.

"Take them away!" he told them.

"What about him sir?" a trooper asked.

"Leave him with me!" he ordered. Jillian with tears in her eyes looked at Ross for a tender moment with his last words being _I'm sorry_.

Jillian tried to reach for him but was shoved to move forward. Ross stared menacingly at the unknown man; threats won't matter at this point.

"What are you going to do to them?" He looked at Taylor and smiled revealing a devilish grin that brought wrath onto Taylor.

"What we captured them for." Still holding onto his wolves; raging to attack the defenseless Taylor. "But I'd be more focused on what will happen to you." He looked down at his killers still lurking out.

Taylor felt dismayed; he had failed to accomplish his mission and to protect Jillian now he was at the edge of death.

"I'm an MI5 agent; do you think threatening to kill scares me?"

He looked down at the edge of the cliff and back to his victim, with the dogs getting hungrier for blood.

"I have some taste; to push you to your death is too faux pas."

He stepped back pulling the dogs a distance, Taylor was given some space.

"Run." Was all he told him; Taylor staggered moving from the cliff while the man smiled, he knew what was going to happen next and didn't give it a second thought.

When he had made a distance for him, he looked at the wolves this time growling beastly at their victim.

"Seek him!" he whispered releasing them from the leash as they dashed madly to their target.

Taylor getting his form together, slipped several times making the wolves catch up, he moved faster and faster hoping to distance himself further but the blood in their eyes knew it was futile, but he had to attempt, he used his ski poles to fend them off tossing it at the approaching pack, they separated that was in an echelon form. They had been trained to an expertise that made Taylor sweat in the cold.

The final chase led him to an icy dead end as the wolves cornered him; he fell on his knees knowing his ultimate fate saying to Jillian. "I'm sorry, I failed you!"

The wolves longed at him ripping his coat before they lashed at his arm to his ribs and ravaged him. Traces of blood stained the snow cover plane with the wolves returning back to their master holding shredded pieces; Taylor had met his ultimate demise.

Bond returned to MI6 unaware of the events, it had been two weeks since he had arrived. He reached his office writing a note by his computer; Diego Voinovich in order to keep his promise to Petra. Bond wished this hadn't become a personal investigation but with everything she told him, this definitely had to be looked upon either by him alone or MI6 if interested.

He didn't stay in his apartment too long only dropping his belongings; take a quick warm bath and type up a brief report of his findings. He hadn't been called in by M giving him time to take a look at Q-lab to see what they've worked on; it had been a while since he last was there. Major Boothroys a.k.a. Q had finally retired leaving his predecessor; Montgomery to take over. Montgomery also dubbed Q was as efficient as his predecessor but a little nervous towards Bond's use of special artilleries developed especially with them being damaged but he never lost his edge. Montgomery also had an assistant Suzy Chen, a Harvard graduate in engineering recruited by M herself in the line of technology.

A lot of new faces had been seen lately replacing some of the senior staffs; Bond felt it won't be long before he was also replaced but he would be promoted as Senior executive agent basically a desk job unless called upon.

He reached Q lab only to see Suzy Chen working on the new Aston Martin DB9 an updated version of the Titanium Beast with a lot of upgrades and augmentations.

"Good evening Ms Chen." the dark roguish voice of Bond came almost making her jump. She turned to see the striking handsome devil standing afar as he noticed her figure, her dark raven hair was leveled down to her neck to trace her body towards the shapely breasts placed firmly on her and it continued to go down to her long silky legs in silver stockings. Her eyes were amazing; she obviously wore contact lens which Bond had realized first time, she had a geeky complex disguised as a beauty of the east.

"Mr. Bond." She said firmly. "I've told you never to sneak up on me!"

"I didn't." he simply replied. "I just happen to be passing by and found you in a convenient position."

She rolled her eyes in disbelief, but couldn't help but marvel at his youth hidden within this _lethal weapon_ of her majesty. She had heard of his expositions and was bedazzled, she never fantasized about him to any extend but found him intriguing.

"Q is out but what brings you here?" she asked politely.

"Just thought I'd see the old place." He said frankly. "It's been a while since I was here."

"Well if you're interested the DB9 has been upgraded." She gestured.

"Thanks to your delicate touch I believe." He quipped.

"What is any woman going to do with you?" she said flatly.

"Oh there are some things but not right now." He told her he looked at the utilities of equipment displayed on the table. It ranged from concealed weaponry to communications device. He felt reminiscent seeing the gadgets Old Q would make, his little Christmas present to 00s; he never told him how much he appreciated them but always had a feeling he knew. Bond picked up a spherical object and rolled it to the test booth; as it entered the glass cube, it unleashed multiple spikes from its' shell and unleashed it onto the room.

"That's a nasty little present." He quipped.

"Mr. Bond!" Ms. Chen said firmly. "It would be appreciated if you didn't fiddle with some of our works!"

Bond smiled when she approached, she somewhat became self conscious whether she had something on her face; in truth the little specialist just reminded him of the times Q would complain about his disrespect towards his equipments.

"You look cute when you're angry." He said slyly as he left the department, leaving Ms. Chen blushing to an extent she quickly went back to hide it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Within the corridors of MI6, Bond met with the physical therapist having a talk with one of the other agents; she gave him a brief glance and concluded her talk with the other agent. He stopped in his track when she met with him.

"Welcome back Mr. Bond." She said affirmatively.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Rain." He said firmly. He could tell this woman was out to get him.

"Penelope please." She said revealing a vicious sexually arousing smile. Bond composed himself while observing her figure 8 shape.

Penelope Rain was an Italian European psychologist who dealt with the physical condition of every recruit suffering from trauma. Bond was one not to have a weak conscience of killing it was his job after all. Rain found Bond rather an intriguing subject to study; she considered his case more to be a solution of mind stimulation. She always challenged him in sexual dominance to give him an edge and 'flirted' with him as training towards thinking with his id or ego.

So far he had succeeded in accomplishing her little tests almost leading towards foreplay but they both remembered their place in the agency.

"How was your mission?" she asked gently.

"I was just an observer but it went well." He replied. Her scent was alluring which he could tell it was Channel #6 almost whiffing it into his nostril, this woman was definitely experienced.

"That's good to hear." She said. "I was planning on having a game of chess if you weren't busy."

"I'm afraid I must decline." He told her. "I have important business as we speak."

"I understand, I won't keep you any longer." She smiled leaving the agent aroused and wanting as he watched her body sway in movement. He felt his hands clenching, this woman could be his next sexual conquest if he wasn't careful.

"Discipline Bond," He said with his fist getting tighter.

He adjusted his collar letting air get in.

He reached M's office with a pleasant greeting from Money-penny; M's secretary with a flare for him.

Bond approached her as he sat on the desk; she gave him a stunned look at his mischievousness.

"James what am I going to do with you?" she said rhetorically.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" he asked kissing her on the cheek.

"Maybe if you came with a diamond in a ring,"

"Or a red rose," he said getting off while she answered a call from communications. She signaled him to enter.

Bond met with M, Tanner and Robinson as they all stood greeting 007.

"Welcome Bond," Robinson said as the two shook hands firmly.

"It's good to see you again 007." M said.

"And you too, Ma'am."

"What do you have to report?" she asked.

"Like I said, it seemed more of an environmental situation than our department." He said feeling disappointed. "But with someone like Blight down there, it could also be something big."

He revealed the photos of Blight with his unknown associate.

"Who's he?" Tanner asked looking at the unknown man.

"I don't know." Bond said. "Even MI5 wasn't able to identify him."

"We know he might be dealing something of our interest with platinum."

"I know Ma'am but we have nothing on him so far."

"Yes unfortunately, but we do need to keep an eye on his movements."

"Special Agent Taylor is on that." He said confidently. "His station will contact us once they have a sting."

"In the meantime, all personals will run a file on Blight's associate." She concluded.

Bond marched out with the file he had, the meeting went simple enough with only the question of who was he, Bond went to the archives to dig around for any clues to identify him.

He checked for any one smuggling in the data banks. And found some old detailed files between 1980-Present; it was worth a shot.

Inside his office he scanned through all the details dealing with Blight cutesy of MI5. Blight had gotten away multiple times and he's knowledge of Blight's motivations were true but he found nothing on this mysterious associate he was with. He was truly baffled by him someone had to know who he was; perhaps Tanner might have some Intel.

Tanner was in his office typing down his analysis for M. A knock on the door interrupted him briefly signaling him to enter.

"Come in." he said placing his pipe back in his mouth. He looked up to see an unsuspecting surprise.

"Bond!" he said, he had never stepped foot in his office before leaving him to be in a bit of shock. "What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you have anything on Blight's associate."

Tanner nodded checking his reports on Blight that had been recorded.

"This is the recent files, we managed to get I hope it helps."

"Thank you." He said gratefully. "I have another query."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you have with any slave ring operations of the recent years."

"That should be in case files." He directed. "But what does that have to do with Blight?"

"Well it's more of my interest actually." He said quietly. "I'm doing it as a favor."

"Say no more." He said. "I'll be hush about it."

"I really appreciate that." Bond smiled leaving Tanner to get back to work.

Bond retrieved the files from their location and decided to study them in the Sphere; a library used to for debriefing.

He bumped into, Theodore Flanks; 005.

"Afternoon James," he said politely. Bond greeted him back as they walked together to the Sphere.

"So tell me Theodore, what have you been working on these days?"

"Basically standard intelligence, I might as well retire early."

"I understand, I know how risky it gets out there." He said.

"Ever thought of taking a desk job?"

"Quite frankly no." he admitted. "I don't really enjoy the idea of staying behind the desk while some poor new recruit is put into harms' way without thorough experience."

"I couldn't agree more." He said.

A secretary's footsteps fade into their atmosphere handing Bond a photo of his mysterious target.

"Copies have been sent as you requested Commander." She replied.

"Thank you Rose." He gave her a warm smile as she left back to work.

"Oh what's this for?" Flanks asked curiously.

"It's one of the operations I'm working on." He replied.

"You're working on the slave ring agenda?" he asked. Bond eyed him shocked, how did he know about his secondary objective?

"No I'm working on a smuggling case; why did you ask?"

"That picture; he's Dominic Voinovich."

Bond froze for a second and looked at the picture. Dominic Voinovich was in the Alps, he looked again and showed Flanks the picture.

"Yes it's him alright; back when I was helping Station D in Amsterdam we had a brush in with the bastard."

"I saw him with Blight at the Alps!" he realized. Then it donned on him; Petra was in danger.

"I've got to go!" he dashed out of the Sphere to make a call to Taylor.

He hoped he could reach Taylor in time to tell him the danger but the connection was dead, he cursed in a low tone and tried Petra but no response it kept ringing.

Something was wrong; Ross phone was dead meaning he had been captured or worst. Bond placed his hand on his face; they couldn't have found him what about Petra and Jillian? What was there fate? Bond received a Viacom that M wanted to meet with him, obviously fully aware of the situation. He marched straight in not wasting any time.

M got down to the basics; detailing all operatives involved with Blight's agenda and the mysterious Voinovich. Bond's hand began to tremble; thinking of Petra if he found her made him unsteady. M noticed this still continuing with the debriefing.

"…Blight might not be off our radar so soon gentlemen; I want to find out what his scheme is." She said. "MI5 have sent their agent but no response has happened, meaning perhaps we can lend a hand to our sister unit." She concentrated on Bond again. "If there are no further questions you're dismissed." All agents stood up including Bond until M halted him.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked firmly and impassive.

"It was him we saw at the Alps." He said. "He's involved with slave rings and smuggling." He said.

"Then Agent Taylor should be able to handle him."

"No, he's dead." Bond said almost silently. "I've tried to contact him but no response."

"Bond this mission was an observation mission. You've done your part leave it to the others."

"You can't take me off of it!" he protested.

"Those are my orders." She said. "You're dismissed."

"It's understood, Ma'am." He said with a bit of discontent.

He got back to his office fuming over his restrained order.

He had to think this through; what would they be doing there in the first place. Blight was an arms dealer and Voinovich was involved with the slave ring, there agendas were completely opposite; but he remembered an old used statement; _opposite attracts_. If Blight is looking for a way to smuggle platinum to a foreign country then Voinovich could be an asset to him.

Voinovich had no problem getting platinum to certain locations on the map; from Italy to Spain to even Amsterdam, but how?

He thought about it, if he could smuggle platinum through cargo he could pass it through security but what kind of cargo. He looked at the necklace Petra gave him and came to his chilling solution; _human cargo_. Getting M to give him a chance to investigate this was a battle; for starters she had always felt protected in her office making her play god in her little world. She had to be out in other to take advantage. He met with Money-penny someone who would be an asset to him.

"You know James, if you keep coming here repetitively, I might start asking for compensation."

"When the time is right." He smiled which meant never. "I need you to do a favor for me!"

"James you know I'd do anything for you…anything!"

"Well, for starters I need you to let me know when M leaves the office."

"Humph." She let out in dissatisfaction. "If I do what's in it for me?"

Bond came up behind her sensually holding her shoulders as he told her to close her eyes.

"Think of this, me and you at the theater matinee watching a delightful musical, after that we head to an exquisite restaurant leading back to your place…"

Money-penny let out an ecstatic tone thinking of it but was brought back to reality when Bond mentioned, _if you do what I say_.

"James you are a cold brute." She said folding her arms.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smiled at her leaving the room she shook her head smiling at him, some things never do change.

Bond waited in his office with all the notes he gathered on Blight's operation as his backup. Money-penny alerted him of M's moving which he thanked her for, but she reminded him of their agreement. Bond chuckled remembering and made a mental note, it was now time to face the lady boss.

M was with Robinson by her side as they continued to talk about the operation.

"…I suppose it could just be a smuggling case." She said. "We could use that to our advantage."

"But MI5 would want to handle it themselves." He replied.

"It's Blight we're after, Charles he's our main target." She said. "If we can get a chance to nab the bugger then we should take advantage."

"Then send me." Bond said out of nowhere alarming both M and Robinson.

"Blast, 007 don't do that!" she said composing herself.

"Sorry Ma'am but I still feel strongly about this case."

"This is not a personal vendetta." She scolded.

"And I have no intention of making it one." He cut. "But like you said, we have to nail Blight."

"You can't fool me Bond." She said matching up to his stature despite the difference in height. "You're after Voinovich and you're using this as an opportunity."

"But think of it as killing two birds with one stone." Robinson interjected.

"You've heard about the reports of kidnapped girls from all over England and found either dead in another country?"

"It's not a coincidence." Bond added. "And if my theory is correct, that's how they've been smuggling, through human cargo."

M let out a disgusted look at the thought, poor girls were used to smuggle for some sick operation, and she was outraged.

"Why wasn't this reported?!"

"It was the police operation Ma'am." Robinson stated. "The ministry just decided to drop it and hand it to them."

"Bloody hell." She spat turning to Bond who hid his thin grin from her sight.

"I want Blight alive." She said giving Bond her approval but it meant killing Voinovich which he had no problem with.

"Voinovich?" he asked with enthusiasm.

"Do what you want but remember; Blight must be alive!"

"I'll do my best, Ma'am." He said turning to begin his operation.

M looked at Robinson with a hint of worry.

"We've just sent _the Coldest Weapon_ alive!"

Bond decided to get himself back to shape; he was at the firing range using his P99 to some good use; his main reason for this was to make sure whoever killed Taylor would be on the receiving end of this weapon. He shot hitting several targets from the chest to the neck and strategically to the legs preferably the calf.

Another round of targets appeared making use of the PPK a secondary gun he grew attached to but was now decommissioned from use. He had satisfied his practice and finished off with the shooting range. He felt he wanted to be more efficient in his executions than before, silence was golden to him.

His marksmanship had been improved for the past months during operation he had never missed a target yet and there was always room for improvement.

Bond found himself back at Q-lab with Montgomery (Q2), showing him some useful weapons that might help him in this mission.

"I know you're not really use to gadgets 007, but trust me when I say these can help you in any situation."

He showed him to a gathered tray of arsenals at their disposal; Bond studied each of them carefully almost impressed with the line-up. Q picked up a gauntlet and placed it on his hand firing at a bull's eye; it launched a grapnel onto it clinging down to the floor.

"What do you call it a Q-grip?" he quipped.

"I call it the claw." He replied leaving Bond a little disappointed.

"I suppose it fits." He said reaching for the next utility. "The Q-scrambler." He smiled looking at the device shaped like a cell-phone.

"It still does its basic function." He said retrieving it from Bond. "It can now access any computer and electronically locked passage and can hack into any computer with password lock."

"Boothroys would be proud, Monty." He admitted. Hearing Bond say that made him smile, that was high praises he never thought he could get.

He continued to show Bond gadgets that might suit this mission; leading to the spy-glass; a miniature device that can be placed anywhere as a surveillance camera and explode when triggered, he could operate it through the Q-scrambler which now doubled as a communicator to Q-lab giving him access to either Montgomery or Ms Chen. A disassembled sniper riffle was among his attaché case and his Omega watch used to release a laser guide on any subject with one more thing that was Q's pride and joy; the new and improved exoskeleton; it had been upgraded from the previous one and could withstand as much damage as the first. Bond felt its fiber had a leathery feel to it with rubber protecting it and within multiple flasks of metal for the bullet rain. Bond held on to its glove and placed it on the wall it still had its magnetic bond to the surface.

"Am I set?" he asked.

"Yes 007." He replied handing him a form to sign the release of each gadget as precaution. "If anything, do try and bring the suit back in one piece."

He smiled at the successor returning the form back as he grabbed the case and was on his way. He took the sphere bomb before leaving.

"Good luck Mr. Bond." Ms Chen said. He turned to her and revealed the scrambler.

"We'll keep in touch." He said leaving the lab.

Bond was set as his equipment and luggage were kept in separate bags for the trip, on the plane he looked out the window and could see the frost of the winter begin to take its turn for the worst. He revealed Petra's necklace from his pocket and focused outside again. He hoped it wasn't too late.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

French Alps 

Bond arrived at the airport carrying his attaché briefcase. The winter had slimmed down since last he was here; he studied his surroundings carefully looking for any hint of danger around.

The streets were busy with passing cars zooming from left to right rolling on the white glazed streets. He needed a taxi to get to the Alps signaling for one approaching but zoomed past him.

"Bloody hell!" he cursed calling for the next one. It stopped for him as he entered signaling the bag boy for his secondary luggage. He told the driver where to take him hoping to get his mission started. Once he reached the hotel he paid the driver and thanked him. Looking around the place remained the same with every guest unaware of any incident, he found it rather fascinating yet aggravating at the same time.

Entering the glamorous resort, he decided to take the same room he had occupied previously; his first mode of action was to find out what happened.

"It's good to see you back Mr. Bond." The clerk said. "We weren't expecting you so soon."

"Well plans change Pierre." He smiled. "Is my room still available?"

"Why yes, it's only been two weeks has it not?"

"As a matter of fact yes." He replied. "By the way, is Mr. Taylor's room still vacant?"

"Unfortunately, there is a new tenant there." He said. "I haven't seen Monsieur Taylor in a while especially those two ladies you were previously with."

"I know, I'm going to have to find them." He said simply. The clerk was unaware of the situation, and the implication Bond said, made him think they had left back to their homes after their vacation.

"Good luck sir." He said cheerily.

"Thank you." Bond replied still projecting his smile. Once he turned his back, his face changed into a serious gesture as he walked to his room. Someone had occupied Taylor's room; coincidence or intentional he knew someone would want the room, could he or she be working for Blight or otherwise?

He was familiar with the locations dropping his bag and quickly made a call to the US.

"Stanton Westler please," Bond said calmly. There was a pause on the line until it was received.

"Westler here!" said the voice of the former CIA agent.

"It's been a while won't you say."

"James Bond, I thought I'd never here from your sorry face again." He said chuckling. "Why the late call?"

"You know the way our work is." He replied.

"Yeah, yeah I know." He said taking a seat. "Doing what you can for Her Majesty and all."

"I need a favor from you." Bond came to the point.

"You know I've resigned James." He said flatly.

"I need your connections." He told him.

"For what?" he asked curiously.

"A man called Voinovich."

"Okay," he said taking a seat while he got a pen and notebook. "What do you need?"

"All his previous contacts, his recent movements and where he last was."

"I'll see what I can do." he said. "What's so special about him?"

"He's dealing with an _old friend_ of ours."

"Old friend huh?" he said. "Anyone I know?"

"Not to a point," he replied.

"I'll get on it and contact you once we've got something."

"Thanks Stanton, I owe you one."

"No, you owe me a car." He replied. Bond smiled remembering the incident during the Cerberus operation.

He hung up reaching for his briefcase as he revealed his sniper riffle and two firearms; the P99 and PPK. The P99 was holstered into his winter jacket while he kept the PPK in his leg strap; he was going to find out who this new tenant was. He opens his door and moves normally heading towards his destination.

He reaches Taylor's door ready to investigate; about to break in, he sees an approaching couple head his way forcing him to pretend to tie his shoelace while the coast was clear. Listening through the door, he heard the rummage of items inside Taylor's room he could only guess that whoever it was, wanted something Taylor hid.

He lock picked the door and opened silently as he switched off the light grabbing the unsuspecting intruder. There was a brief struggle before Bond threw the figure towards the bed and switched the lights on.

He found the person to be a woman in her early 30s with dirty blonde hair, and killer legs hidden within her outfit. She was of Asian European descent possibly from the Island, her eyes sparked with fire at the outrage, revealing their hazel color.

"Who are you!" she protested.

"My name is James Bond; who are you?" he asked.

"Why should I reveal that to you?" she said trying to get off the bed but Bond pushed her back to sit down.

"First of all what were you looking for?" he demanded.

"None of your damn business." She replied getting up again as Bond pushed her back down.

"We can go at this all night, and I don't have the patience so answer me!"

Her eyes projected a form of hatred towards this man but she saw no alternative.

"My name is Evelyn Blades." She said calmly.

"You're Taylor's contact." He finalized.

"Yes, I don't know what you want Mr. Bond but this is an invasion of privacy!"

"I work for MI6 Ms. Blades." He said gently. "I'm also friends with Taylor."

"How did he die?" she asked concerned.

"I wasn't here when it happened." He lamented. "I just know who's involved."

"Who was it?" She asked eagerly.

"Do you know anything about Blight?" He asked. When she heard the name she let out a disgust at the sound of his name.

"Unfortunately yes." She turned away. "He's mining operation is jeopardizing the animals' home here." She looked at Bond for a minute before continuing. "Blight moved his mining here three months ago; destroying the polar bears homes and making them endanger."

"You're an environmentalist?"

"Yes." She said. "Am I that obvious?"

"No, it just made sense." He said. "This whole operation felt like one."

"I requested Agent Taylor, who was close here, to see if their mining was illegal." She said as her eyes began to soften. "I had no idea it would get this far, I didn't think they would kill."

"People would do anything for money." Bond countered sitting on the bed with her. "If my guess is right, Ross left something here for you to find."

She nodded in absolute as she revealed the letter he wrote handing it to Bond. He looked at it briefly and felt his hand shake while holding it. He returned it back to Blades keeping it back in her pocket.

"He said it should be somewhere there." She gestured to the wall.

Bond got off approaching the wreck Evelyn made and picked up all the scattered materials left. Evelyn gathered all the files, Bond felt the wall, smooth and creamy due to its light color he traced it looking for any clue to what Taylor hid. He looked to a picture of the glaciers, he didn't remember him take a picture of that when they were here.

He took it off the shelf removing the frame as a note fell out. The two noticed it picking it up as Bond unfolded it.

"What does it say?" She asked leaning over Bond.

"It's in code." He said trying to unscramble it.

She took the letter and deciphered it.

"It says that the platinum case is the key." She translated. "What case?"

"The one we found during our investigation." He realized. "Does it say where it is?"

"Somewhere around here." She said looking at anything out of the ordinary.

The two looked around for anything hidden within the room. Bond scanned the left side hoping to find the platinum case while Blades looked at the bed setting's corner. She bent down looking behind the bedpost hoping to find that sole clue left for them.

He thought for a moment, where would Taylor have kept something of importance? He looked back at Evelyn who had crouched behind the bedpost; he thought for a minute then looked back at the location pinpointed.

Reaching the wall he followed it's markings to the corner of the drawer pushing each box out until it dropped to the floor. He picked it up and saw a crumpled piece of paper wrapping something. He steadied his nerves slowly as he unwrap it to reveal the case.

"I've found it." He signaled her as she stopped her search to look at the device. She was stunned and bewildered.

"That's what they were after?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes," he said.

"It's just a case."

"Made of platinum." He corrected. "Your suspicion was accurate."

"So he did uncover something." she said. "We have to report this to the police." Bond looked at her in disbelief.

"And what do you think they'll do?"

"It's illegal and against the law!" she protested.

"By the time the Calvary arrives they would have escaped." He told her. "The police can't touch them."

"So what do you suggest we do Mr. Bond?"

"We find them." He concluded.

"Find them?" she asked almost shocked.

"Do you ski?"

"Of course I do." She replied.

"Then gather them and meet me by the lounge." He said leaving her presence while she questioned the man that broke into her room; James Bond.

Bond waited for Evelyn to arrive. Checking his watch he only assumed that she was trying to find her equipments. He kept his pistol in his holster with the safety catch on. He wasn't sure of what the plan was but the police wouldn't know what to do either way. They had something to go with; the platinum case, if they were still mining Blight and Voinovich might still be here but there could be doubts and their security would have been advanced.

"I'm ready Mr. Bond." The voice of Evelyn Blades came. Bond looked up to see the woman in a black skin tight suit with her figure uncontrollably peering out, her legs warmers wrapped around her calves to her ankles.

"I thought you said you were an environmentalist?"

"I am this is polyester." She stated. "And the leg warmers are wool."

"As long as it keeps you warm." He said getting up as the two walked outside. He remembered not so long ago, he came here and watched the aura borealis; a masterful sight.

He looked at Ms Blades signaling him to meet her by the snow mobile, their transport for the night.

"I've been to the sight so I know where to go." She told him. He didn't hesitate as the two drove to their destination.

They varied from their previous location to a more subtle one within the forest; the area was barricaded by barb wires and barracks. Blades carried binoculars with her to take a look at what was happening. She saw trucks beginning to pull out with crates of platinum in their disposal.

"What's going on?" she asked unsure.

"Let me see." Bond gestured for the binoculars as he saw the same thing. "They're shipping out." He concluded.

"So their operation is over?" she asked.

"No," he stated. "Phase one is done, there's the next step."

She thought about it for a second until she realized what the next step was; destroy the evidence.

"We can't let them!" she said. She got up trying to enter but Bond caught her in time.

"There's another way." He told her as he took her to the mountain edges.

Her face was speechless when looking down at the alternate route, while Bond made a spelunk hook with his grappler gun, she moved aback.

"That's suicide." She protested. "You're going to get killed."

"I've done it before." He told her. "The trick is never focus on the height."

The hook clung onto the edge of the glaciers as he signaled her to come to his embrace. He hooked her buckle with the grapnel holding her at the same time.

He noticed that the area was too quiet and disturbingly silent. This could very well be a trap but their goal was to salvage the evidence.

"Hold on!" he told her locking onto her from behind as they descended down. Evelyn clung onto the rope as tight as she could while they descended the mountain.

At the top, a soldier noticed the hook clinging by the edge, moving further to investigate. Armed with his rifle, he looked to see the two intruders approaching.

Evelyn looked up seeing a shadowy figure standing by the cliff; she focused her sight to see him reveal something and reached for the ropes.

"_Mr. Bond_." She tried to say but stammered, until she screamed. "James!"

Bond looked up to see the situation as the rope was cut. Bond and Evelyn fell until the Q-grip was launched onto the flat surface of the ice.

Evelyn clung onto Bond with her arms around him and her eyes closed not to see their demise. Bond looked up to see the soldier descend to their location reaching towards their level. He leveled his rifle firing at the two, with Bond springing away from the shots and Evelyn still holding onto him.

He realizes that she could put them at a disadvantage and made a quick decision.

He released his hook and gave it to Evelyn to descend the rest of the way.

"What are you doing?" she asked in shock.

"Saying good bye to our host." He said detaching himself while the soldier approached. Bond leapt onto him like a jaguar thrusting the hook into the man's neck as he detached his grappler from his waist leaving the man to fall to his demise as Evelyn watched in horror.

She reached the ground and found herself at a corner throwing up at the sight. Bond landed and reached her to help her.

He can tell this woman had never seen death so cruel and close to her before and could only sympathize knowing it will get worse.

"Evelyn come on, others will be here soon." She composed herself gently getting up with Bond assisting her. She saw the corpse again having a dizzy spell.

Bond decided to continue without her while she regained herself. She cornered herself hoping they didn't find her or the body.

He found himself deep inside the mining caves where bombs had been placed around the every corner. He decided to deactivate each one, gently disabling each bomb through the red wire. He was at the last one with three minutes remaining.

"That's as far you go!" said a voice, as Bond spun around to confront it he was stopped in full halt to see him holding a detonator.

Bond dropped his gun and raised his hands.

"It looks rather fitting don't you think?" the man said. "An icy tomb fit for a king."

Bond remained silent.

"I would have liked to know who you are but it would be pointless."

"Then humor me; what are you going to take the platinum to?"

"Now, now we can't give out information like that it would jeopardize our goal."

"Our goal?" Bond said. "You're not Blight and you're definitely not Voinovich so what connections do you have with this?"

"I'm the man who makes sure things go as planned." He said revealing his name to be Creston.

"Blight's assistant." Bond concluded.

"I prefer his second in command." He corrected.

"A minion is always a minion." He countered. Creston took that to offense but discarded it when he began to step back to a distance.

"So long MI6." He told James about to press the detonator.

"Think fast!" Bond said grabbing the bomb and hurling it towards Creston who simultaneously activated it, was consumed by an outburst of flames while the cave began to crumble. Shards of ice began to fall from the ceiling as Bond made darts away trying to reach the light of the exit. He staggered at first but got his balance back.

He was so close yet so far but he used the strength in his legs to make that jump out of the cave as it closed in on him with Bond's face covered in the ground.

Regaining himself he saw the boots of soldiers accompanied by their hostage; Evelyn.

Bond let out a low curse at the aftermath,

"I believe you have something of ours." Blight emerged from the troops with his hand extended. "I want it back."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Bond was calm still on the floor not moving from his position until two of Blight's men dragged him up making him face the foe.

"Where is the cartridge you stole?!" he demanded. Bond stared at him with the two exchanging cold blooded stares until Bond replied.

"I have the slightest idea of what you're talking about." He smiled. Bond received a kick at the hind leg falling to one knee as Blight dragged him up by a comb of his hair.

"Where is my cartridge?" he snared in a low tone.

Bond kept silent not saying anything to him. He could tell Blight was getting aggravated making Bond smile more.

"You're not afraid of death?" he said revealing his pistol and aiming at Bond's dome.

"If you do that, you'll never get anything." He switched to his cold stare.

"On the contrary, I'll get all I know from her." Blight pointed to Evelyn whom he aimed his Macro 25 at. "Tell me my dear, where is the cartridge?"

Bond watched as he hoped she wouldn't talk, but he could see in her eyes that she was frightened and still in a state of shock. _Don't talk_. He kept saying in his mind but her fear was too much she couldn't speak.

Blight soon became frustrated with this and ordered them to be taken to the facility so they can be strip searched. Evelyn tried to protest but was taken first followed by Bond.

Bond couldn't help but see the helpless woman mortified at the event that took place, he thought best not to approach her but he had to bring her out of it.

"Evelyn will you be okay?" he asked. She looked at him with her eyes still traumatized.

Bond waited for Blight to return with his men by his side. Bond gave him a bitter look knowing he would have to kill him soon but he couldn't forget his orders.

"Are you going to talk now?" he asked projecting a thin smile.

"Yes, my name is Bond." He said. "Remember that name, because it's the last name you'll hear when you're dead."

Blight grew irritated by him and decided to torture him more. He signaled the men to take him out and leave him in the cold. Bond was handcuffed by his wrist left naked in the cold as frostbite began to take place around his lower organs. Bond could only endure so much before he collapsed; his body began trembling into the ground. He wouldn't talk neither would he break, Evelyn watched in horror as she couldn't bear to see him suffer like this.

"You can save him." Blight snaked his way around her gently touching her bare shoulders beginning to caress them. "Tell me where it is?"

She felt the haunting chill flow to her body.

"If I do, will you let him live?" she asked.

"Of course." He smiled. "If you tell me where it is,"

She stared back at Bond suffering from the cold death before him as she couldn't bare it anymore.

Bond had passed out, only to find himself inside the facility with different clothes on and Blight simply staring at him with a smile; it became clear that he now knows where the cartridge is.

"Where is she?" he asked while Blight got up and approached him.

"She made a deal for your life." He said gently circling him. "Right now she's gone to retrieve the cartridge you stole."

"How did you know about it in the first place?"

"You made a mess while searching for evidence." He said. "And I always keep records of my equipments."

"Then you can let her go." He said. "This is between you and me now!"

"Of course, she's no longer in my clutches." He smiled signaling Bond that something was wrong. "However she would be in _delicate_ hands."

She would be used by Voinovich was the conclusion; Bond staggered to get up but was too weak.

"Tsk tsk, you just came from the cold I can easily send you back there."

Bond fell on one knee trying to regain his energy.

"Would it be too much to ask for something warm?"

"Yes!" Blight said observing Bond. "However, I do have some use for you."

Bond listened to what he had in mind slowly trying to regain his strength.

"You'll destroy this facility and the evidence."

"Isn't that foolish?' he queried. "What makes you think that the people around won't find it suspicious?"

"It would be setup like an avalanche."

"Perfect, destroying any trace of your existence here." Bond concluded. "And with all evidence destroyed you can walk away streak flee with nothing on you."

"That's why it's so perfect Mr. Bond." He concluded, "With all evidence of the project destroyed there would be nothing to dig through, your agency would be left with a dead end discarding my operation in the whole."

Bond hated to admit it but that could all go well, he had to prevent that from happening.

"And suppose I refuse?" he asked making Blight project his serpent like grin.

"Then she dies." He said. "She can bring me the cartridge and we'll kill her in front of you." He faced the guards outside adding, _once they've had their fill._

Bond felt disgusted at the thought of what he was capable of but he was in a disadvantage right now.

He got up from Bond's level offering his hand to get up, Bond was still handcuffed and refused to struggle nodding in confirmation.

Blight smiled broadly knowing his deed. He left Bond to himself, hearing the sound of the approaching snow jeep arriving with his package.

Walking outside of the room he saw the three figures inside the jeep with Evelyn holding the device. He signaled them to bring Bond to his presence.

He was dragged in front of Evelyn who looked away in shame. Bond felt like turning away but knew he couldn't.

"A deal's a deal!" Blight said as the two men grabbed her before she could defend herself.

"You said you'll let him live." She reminded him.

"He's alive, but you on the other hand..." He signaled them to take her to the truck. Bond could see her despair as she whispered; _I'm sorry._

He soon began to formulate a plan to escape; if his guess was right then they were taken her to where Voinovich was. He needed to know the further details in Blight's plan.

"Come on Mr. Bond we've got a lot of work to do." He said as the men escorted him to the cave.

Bond was set deep within the caves with a guard by him making sure there were no backdrops. He set all charges for the precise time Blight wanted with 2 loads of trucks set to ship Blight and his crew out of harms way. He needed to get on that truck meaning he would need to escape from the guard.

His disadvantage was he was disarmed, and with the guard holding onto a riffle and onto the detonator there might be a chance to gain the upper-hand he had to prevent them from destroying the facility. There was always a drawback to this plan; if he didn't move in time then all the evidence would be buried with him.

He needed the set up; still feeling the effect of his torture, he fell to one knee as both hands clasped for the ground regaining himself to the sight but secretly picking a lose piece of sharp stone at the edge.

"Get up!" the guard demanded while Bond played reluctant. He jabbed him with the butt of the rifle but was replied by a fist ramming into the guard's face. Bond struggled for the device pinning him against the wall and raising the shard to his throat.

"Do as I say and you'll live." Bond silenced him. The guard nodded in compliance as Bond snatched the rifle from him signaling him to deactivate the bombs except one, taking it from its nest and stashed into his pocket.

He then switched clothes with his oppressor; now armed with the riffle and one detonator in his grasp.

"You said you'll let me live." The guard protest. Bond turned to him and smiled, slamming a fist into the guard's jaw making him staggered to the ground.

"I'll keep my word." Bond said to the unconscious guard.

Leaving him inside the cave, he signaled for them to start moving, once he got inside the truck he placed the detonator under a seat waiting for them to reach a distance, Blight was in the second truck unaware of Bond's presence in their mist.

Blight looked at his factory and let out an accomplished smile ready to watch the events take place.

"Leave nothing behind." He ordered the guard as he got up and walked up to 10 feet before revealing the detonator.

Blight's face of accomplishment turned grim, feeling something was wrong. The guard turned to face him forcing his face to turn white only saying one word to come to his mind.

"Bond…?"

A sudden outburst of flames consumed the first truck with its men inside while the second one turned 360 before landing upside down with Blight bleeding from his temples.

As the survivor he got up to meet an unpleasant surprise. Bond dragged him away from the damage and threw several blows to his skull repeatedly, tossing him to the floor.

The rage in Bond's eyes proved he wasn't satisfied enough pulling Blight by the scoop of his hair before straining his neck backwards. He came close to Blight's ears.

"Where are they?" he demanded.

"Who?" Blight asked.

"The girls where are they?!" Bond said with his hand grinding Blight's face to the ice. "Where did Voinovich take them?"

"I don't know." He replied. Bond's fury grew fierce as he revealed the shard and stabbed Blight's leg until it reached a point of agony.

"Where are they?" he asked follow by an agonizing scream from Blight's lungs.

"Amsterdam." He finally let out as Bond released him letting him fall face first.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" He smiled.

Blight let out a rage of bitterness while tending his leg.

"I'm not going to kill you, I still have my orders."

"That's going to be your costly mistake, I'm going to find your little girlfriend and have my fill of her in front of you." He snared.

Bond projected a sinister grin to match Blight's pulling him up by the leg and dragging him to the truck. With all his might he pushed the jeep back down and continued to drag him to the back.

"I doubt you'll be able to walk after this." He said tying Blight's wounded leg up by a strap as he drove to his destination; the British Embassy.

Authorities took Blight in holding him prisoner until a prison transport arrived. M had been alerted of the outcome feeling relieved that he was in their grasp and would be sent there for a trial.

"Well done 007, have you find Voinovich yet?" she asked concern.

"Not yet ma'am, but I know where he might be." He said. "We'll need to interrogate Blight and make sure he doesn't have close connections."

"We'll keep a heavy watch over him." She said. "We do need to know what his plan was."

"I also recommend you send a reconnaissance team to check the mine he was working on." Bond added.

"0012 will lead a salvage group there." She said.

"I'll let you know if something changes." He said as they ended their call. Bond felt relieved to be back at his hotel close to the fireplace. Despite the fact the heat he sat next to kept him warm, he felt his body chill thinking of Petra, Jillian and Evelyn all kidnapped and kept by the bastard Voinovich.

His destination was Amsterdam; all he needed now was a means of transport and connections, perhaps Flanks still had his connections there.

Flanks obliged agreeing to let Station G's Ian Task meet him at the airport. Bond thanked his colleague ready to set things in motion.

Amsterdam the time was unknown, everywhere was dark only the eerie silence of whimpers and fear could be heard; her eyes soon adjusted to her setting seeing all the women held in this prison feeling mortified. Each girl was stripped of their actual clothes and wore dresses ripped from the leg down, their face were wearied despite the makeup they wore and their eyes all frail and in despair.

She was here with them afraid of what might happen to her despite previously. Evelyn looked at the dress she wore a blue silk dress with a midriff and a collar. She felt a heavy collar around her and saw she was chained tugging to where it led.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked almost faint.

"I wish I could tell you." Petra said from a corner wearing a dress no different than hers except in violet and red roses. "But they drugged me too when we arrived."

"We?" Evelyn said in shocked.

"My friend Jillian and I were at the Alps when _he _showed up.

"Who?" She asked uneasily.

"A monster named Diego." She said concealing the details of her true connections.

"Where's your friend?" she asked. Petra looked aside as tears began to develop. Evelyn tried to embrace her but her lock prevented her.

She looked at all the prisoners here, there were probably up to 15girls and that was just one cell. They were mostly British possibly ranging from their adolescent to early 20s. She focused on the one who stared blankly at her it became clear that she was dead with her mouth agape and a chain around her neck; she committed suicide. Evelyn's face turned white facing to a corner to throw up uncontrollably. She needed to compose herself, she was at the verge of facing death soon and she hoped that the man, Bond would save her, and save them before who knows what could happen.

"What's your name?" Petra asked gently.

"Evelyn," she said timidly.

"I'm Petra." She replied. A warm smile peered through Evelyn's depression wishing she could shake hands with her new friend but felt it was futile as she nodded in appreciation instead.

The room became lit with the light coming from the door unlocked; a figure descends from the stairs meeting with all their eyes including Petra.

His eyes met with hers as he signaled his guard to unlock her and escort her to his chambers. Petra hesitated but knew better as she followed the guard leaving Evelyn alone with the others.

Petra stood face to face with Diego projecting a cold stare at his human features.

"I have missed you my beloved." He said approaching her as he stroked her soft skin so delicately.

"Don't touch me!" she spat out. "You're a monster!!"

"No, I'm a man." He corrected. "A man with needs; a man you left alone looking for you, looking for your touch and your presence." He said standing afar. "It took me months to find you, I'm just glad you landed back into my arms."

She let out a disgusted look at him, the same sympathetic nature he used on her the first time; until he slowly revealed himself to her. She hated him he was a liar.

"Embrace me." He said with his arms open wide. "I need you back!"

She remained still not coming any closer to him knowing of his nature.

"What about Jillian?" she asked. "What did you do to her?!"

"She was of no use to us but she served a better purpose." He said delusional. "She's aiding us in our operation."

"I have nothing to offer you, I want to go back to my cell." She demanded as she turned her heels and reached for the door. Diego felt outraged with her insolence grabbing her by the wrist and pushing her to the wall. He reached down for her legs raising the dress up to her waistline.

"I need you Petra." He said aggressively. "I'll show you how much." He said lowering his trousers down while pinning her neck down.

"I won't submit…" she whimpered.

Discarding her words he forced himself on her as she gasped in misery she wished he was dead now she didn't care how he had to be killed.

She whispered the only name that she thought of wishing he could save her…

_James, James!_

Bond was on the plane to Amsterdam, looking outside of his window with the thick layer of ice freezing the windows outside, he placed his palm on it absorbing the cold feel going through his veins.

He didn't say anything out only in his mind feeling the danger the girls where in; _I'm coming!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Within a prisoner's transport, protected by two guards in the front and two in the back, each armed with MP5s and P2Ks on their person they shifted their cargo towards his destination. Blight had now varied from his smooth shaven cut, had grown a beard with his hair frizzled and dry; his skin tone began to grey under the dim light. He eyed to two guards opposite him as he let out a weak laugh.

"You might as well let me go." He cautioned. "If you don't it'll be a grave mistake on your part."

They didn't take any heed to his words knowing he had been thoroughly checked by Bond and other authorities he was disarmed and defenseless making his threat less intimidating.

"Just sit down and enjoy the ride." One of the guards said. Blight was silent and remained calmed.

He knew he would not make it to their destination despite the effort, his minions were always available. Blight's militia may have fallen at the minefield but he was also put under the protection of Voinovich's men. He agreed to have a home beacon implanted at the back of his skull so it could be concealed if ever captured. It would locate him and alert them of his current position.

Voinovich's men were trained guerrillas used as bodyguards wherever he roamed to find _slaves_, they dressed in complete camouflage concealing their locations, there was a road block in the truck's way forcing them to halt.

"What the hell?" the driver asked confused. The co-passenger shrugged getting out of the truck to move the blockage aside.

Something didn't feel right, the driver decided to get out except he was armed. Before exiting he told the other two to arm themselves, as they confirmed.

Blight's face was down as he began to snicker at their attempt; the guard looked at him like he was deranged finally facing his captors.

"You should have listened." He smiled wildly.

The two front guards approached the roadblock, timed at their exact pace. The second guard came to a close point and noticed a wire leading to the bushes.

"It's an ambush!!" he roared with the two trying to get back to the armored truck. The guerrillas detonated the mine blowing the two into mid-air with their fates sealed as the driver flew towards the van's windshield and the other flew like a rag-doll towards nowhere.

"Oh my god!" the rare guard said getting out of the back to discover the men sent to pick up their cargo. Without hesitation he unlocked the safety catch and fired. The final guard decided to take control of the van but met with Blight's handcuffs as he strangled him to the ground mercilessly.

The guard struggled for air trying to untangle the lock on his throat but the chains on both his hands and feet made him immovable forcing the guard to the ground and with a swift turn snapping the his neck.

While the surviving guard met his fate with several red dots aimed at his torso and a release of bullets donned on him till he crawled towards the van trying to send an alert but was hopeless, Blight stepped out armed with one of the guard's MPK riffle.

"It's about time." Blight said bitterly. "Did you bring them?"

"Yes Blight." The leader said revealing a case with two guns with a different casing but within them had diamonds.

"Good, then you know what to do."

"We can't smuggle them through the guns." The leader protested.

"Fool, don't you get it we don't need the guns." He said looking at the two corpses. It became clear to them as they took the guards uniforms and carried their _cargo _towards an air freighter while Blight was giving a passage to his secondary base in Alaska cutesy of another contact of his, where he would transfer the diamonds to its final destination.

Back at MI6, it took about 5hours before the confirmation of Blight's escape had reached them. M fuming at the outcome felt outraged, he was checked by several authorities including Bond, he had no means of escaping so how could he have escaped with two guards dead and two missing it was inconceivable.

"Christ, unless the man was Houdini there was no way he could have escaped so simply." She told Robinson in a frenetic mood speeding her pace as he tried to reach.

"Securities checked so far nothing." He said. "It was just as well we didn't underestimate him."

"Blight is one man, Charles one man!" she sighed. "The prime minister is going to have my head for this."

"You did your best Ma'am."

"It wasn't enough." She lamented.

"If he tries to return back to his base we can nab him there." Robinson theorized.

"He knows better than to return…" she said.

"Unless; to destroy any means of evidence." He said halting her in her tracks. She turned to face him and thought about it; Bond had informed them about trying to destroy any traces of his project there. He might not be there physically but might send someone and if they can catch him he could inform them of his hiding.

"Inform 0012 immediately." She said affirmatively as Charles complied. "And thank you." She added making him nod in understanding.

0012 was the codename for Patrick Herald a five year operative that was promoted to 00' after eliminating a triad associate from selling names of agents to enemy sides; that being his first kill, his second was a double agent in Panama after attempting on the previous head of security.

His current location was at Blight's mineshaft where they establish a base of operation; the winter had died down making their work slightly easier without the risk of the crew suffering from the cold. He had a heavy jacket to keep him cozy while they checked the area.

The message was relayed to him via communication radio after receiving the coded message. 52241OAA meaning to be alert for any threats heading.

Herald observed the base it had become a frozen ghost-town. They found Blight's surviving guard putting him in custody while they scavenged all the detonators deactivated.

The cave was a platinum galore there was still enough here to further his operations, the factory machineries were deactivated stopping in complete halt; either Blight was aware of the agents presence or he had completed his mysterious objective. Herald noted all this things in his report detailing the harvesting of platinum and the project they had been working on.

It was clear he had to wipe out his work, but it seemed incomplete to begin with. He decided to check the wreckage found at the distant site where Blight was captured. Herald had safe lined the area with the men bringing out cases of disabled tools made out of platinum, from cartridges to barrels and even grips.

Herald gathered the disassembled tools and studied them for a while, this was a strange development for their use; he heard the men call out as he quickly armed himself. He stormed out to see the men pointing to their prisoner as he lays motionless. It had become clear he had killed himself in order to be kept silent.

"Damn it!" Herald cursed under his breath. "Our only witness, didn't you check for anything?"

"It was cyanide sir." A soldier replied.

"When did he have that?"

"It was found with him, he was trying to escape."

Herald was left at a dead end, with only an awkward display of platinum sitting on his desk. He placed the gun on the table beside the tools about to light a cigarette. He froze as he noticed some similarities with the gun and the platinum.

He remembered how to assemble a gun from training and decided to give it a try with the platinum; placing where each part went until he came up with the ultimate weapon; a gun, a platinum gun!

"Christ!" he swore under his breath. This was what Blight was working on but there were still questions that needed to be answered.

He rushed out of the room to telecommunicate this back to M. Money-penny relayed the message to Robinson meeting with M in an instant.

"Platinum weapons?" she said bedazzled by the thought. "That's absurd, the thought of something like that could take years to think about not even Blight could have thought about it so simple enough."

"Then he's not alone." Robinson concluded M nodded in confirmation; maybe Voinovich might have some play in this or one of his colleagues.

"What's Bond's status?"

"He should be arriving at Amsterdam."

"Get him on-line." She said.

Amsterdam 1:30pm, Bond got out of the tunnel leading towards a car rental, he approached the clerk asking for a car reserved under the name Summerset, he confirmed it giving him the keys after filling up the form.

"Here you go sir hope you enjoy the ride."

"Thank you." He smiled tossing the key in the air and seizing it in mid landing. He found himself picking up his suitcase and attaché case.

His phone rang on his person quickly picking it up after the third ring.

"Welcome to Amsterdam 007." The voice of his contact said. "I apologize for not showing up but, your superior sent you a message."

"Relay it." Bond replied.

"Hector 7349." Bond translated it to; prisoner has escaped and to interrogate current target.

"I've got it thanks." He said disengaging the phone. Blight had escaped, he thought to himself; he found it mysterious that he would be able to even get out of the country in whole; Voinovich may have some influence with this but there had to be a third man so to speak, Diego was his target now.

Bond decided to meet with Flanks contact; Task at Station G. He found his car at the far left, the silver beast had been augmented thanks to Ms Chen, he unlocked it and took a minute to study it; the interior was made of silk to keep the car cool, there was a tracking system restored in the vehicle, its acceleration had also increased thanks to the new engine implanted within. Bond could smell the little assistant's perfume still blossoming within the inside, his main interest where the new gadgets installed, the car was still bulletproof with miniature guns under the hood and missile launchers disengaging from the sides and a smokescreen able to confuse enemy vehicles, but there was a little extra tool that intrigued him; the adrenaline boost had been restored from it's previous model and the one thing that made Bond smile was the NOS engine which he had used for evasive maneuvers before.

"Hope you like the car." Montgomery's voice came through the audio system beside him; it was prerecorded. "It should come in handy in any situation especially evasion, your stealth suit and other equipments are in the boot of the vehicle in case of emergency, if you have any questions or so you know where to reach us; good luck commander Bond." He signed off.

Bond smiled at the little message he left shaking his head at the Boy Scout, he decided to take the car for a drive to his destination. The engine warmed up, as the beast roared declaring its readiness. Bond roared out of the parking giving it a wild run, Amsterdam had its own autobahn road making it perfect for his little outing. He spun 360 reversing the car and practicing ways to swerve pass obstacles. The cars were his most favorite gadgets to work with, filling him with adrenaline to put him in an ecstatic feel. He swerves three times until he satisfied his need for speed.

_Time to get to work_, he said driving to his destination, Station G which had been pinpointed on the map.

He reached a municipal building with the title UNIVEX; he entered seeing a secretary briefly eye him while getting back to work.

"Welcome commander Bond." She said politely. "He's in his office on the right." She gestured.

"Thank you." He said as he opened the door to see a man few years older than James with his beard trimmed to a comma and his hair thinning out.

"Welcome 007, I'm Ian Task." He said shaking hands with him. "Flanks told me about your arrival, please sit down."

He offered him a cigarette which Bond declined, he had decided to quit the habit in order to stay in the 00' service, M had found it best for the agents to stay away from them unless under severe stress.

"You're aware of the situation Mr. Task?"

"Ian please." He said gently. "And yes I've been informed, but Blight will be handled as soon as possible your mission is Voinovich, yes?"

"Indeed." He said. "Is he hard to find?"

"His location and where he stays yes but there are always loop holes in this district." He said

"Especially with his occupation," Bond added.

"True indeed," he said lowering himself to meet with Bond. "We are going to perform a sting using one of ours as bait…"

"Isn't that risky?" Bond cautioned. "I don't want to criticize your intentions but…"

"I understand and I don't blame you." He said knowing the risk. "You're after Blight and we're after Voinovich if we can use any means to track him down I think it comes down to this."

"I understand." Bond replied grimly. "So what's the plan?"

"We use our agent to reel any man working for him, she has a homing device on her making us follow her to their destination, once we mark it, and we send an agent to infiltrate this location signaling us to proceed."

"Who do you have in mind?"

"Ms Beauchamp, send her in." he said. "Mr. Bond, please meet Ms Marin."

Bond witness the agent step in, she was of Iranian descent, her eyes were hazel brown to lead to her parted firm breast forming the figure 8.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said shaking the woman's hand. Her legs stood incredibly lengthy, hidden within her suit khakis.

"It's an honor sir." She replied. "My tracer has been set for the operation." She directed to Task.

"Good we meet in 1500 hours."

"Yes sir." She said walking away after confirmation.

"Do you think she can handle it?" Bond asked concerned.

"She's one of my top agents 007." He said confidently. "She can handle anything."

"Who's the agent that'll infiltrate?" Bond asked curiously. Task let out a cheerful smile, indicating the obvious. "I was expecting that."

"You're after Voinovich for personal reasons; your superior thought it would be best after all."

"When does this take place?"

"In the next 10 hours." He said finishing his discussion. "However, you've just arrive, it would be best if you got some rest Ms Marin will escort you to your hotel."

"That's highly unnecessary." Bond countered.

"Please Mr. Bond, you're our guest in this city." He countered. Bond eventually accepted following the voluptuous beauty to his room.

They walked through the corridors where Marin broke the silence between them.

"You seem nervous, Mr. Bond." She brought him out of thought.

"Forgive me, I was just in thought." He said.

"Is it about this operation?"

"Most of it yes."

"I'm capable of handling myself." She said with confidence. "I have a good marksmanship in shooting and I'm able to defend myself."

"But you don't know who the enemy is."

"That's why it's safe to be on guard." She said before they finally reached his room. "Here you are Mr. Bond; I hope you get some rest."

Bond turned around to face her before heading in.

"Ms. Marin…" Bond said.

"Yes Mr. Bond?"

"Do you have a first name?"

"Angel," she replied.

"Good night Angel." He smiled leaving her sight while she returned back to her room.

"Good night Mr. Bond."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Bond had laid out his suit and gadgets, strategically thinking what could serve him for the moment, his car was the key along with his system scrambler. This plan had a lot of flaws to it but knew he had some significance cutesy of M.

He brought out his P99 and practiced his grip on it, tightly. He had been thought how to treat a weapon like a sword thanks to Tanaka. The key wasn't how good you can hold a weapon it was about control and movement. He thought Bond how to handle a gun and relate it to the wielding of a Katana. He thrusts the gun directly at his target pulling the trigger to hear the _click_ of the gun.

He sigh feeling satisfied, for his reward he went to the mini-bar bringing out a bottle of Smirnoff with two ice cubes inside his glass, the drink gave him a warm sensation gargling down his throat. The weather was neutral at the day, differing back at the Alps; Bond welcomed it after spending hours tortured outside until god knows when. His eyes were focused on the city; those girls were out there, he took a strong swig of his drink hearing the knock on the door, by the tune of softness he was certain that Angel was there.

He opened the door to find her at attention, with her piece; a white turtleneck long sleeved shirt to go with her calf reaching button skirt.

"Good evening."

"Good evening." She replied politely. "Are you ready?"

"Just as well." He said gathering his gun as he loaded with a set of magazines. "But the question is are _you_?"

"It's what I'm ordered to do." She said. "I should be." He gave her respect for that as the two left the room.

"You know the plan right James?" she asked.

"We observe your movements with whom you meet and trace you to the location."

"Exactly." She concluded.

"Seems simple enough." He noted.

They reached the door to the exit as Bond propped it open for her.

"After you." He said firmly.

"Thank you."

They met with Task, who was accompanied by two of his agents by his side; both were dark haired but one seemed slightly older, their hair varied from being streaked forward and short and simple.

"Evening Bond, these are special agent Murrieta and agent Redmond." He introduced them. "They are my assistant for this mission."

"Good evening gentlemen." Bond greeted shaking their hands.

"It's an honor to meet you sir." Murrieta said.

"Let's not waste anymore time." Bond said efficiently.

Task and his two associates got into the Audi A6 with Redmond driving while Task stayed in the back equipped with his binoculars and Wolfram P20. Bond and Marin entered the Titanium beast heading towards their destination.

Inside the car James drove firmly focused on their destination, Marin focused on her upcoming mission; she wasn't scared but this was something different for her, she was being used as bait making her somewhat uneasy. She realized that this would become an obstacle if she exposed her cover and James could feel it.

"Look inside the glove compartment." He said, as she obeyed she found a cell phone device and an earpiece.

"Put it on you person." He told her. "In case your tracker's been discovered, I want you to have this on."

"What good will that do?" she asked uncertain.

"If it's on, then I'll be able to find you." He said. "As long as it's activated make sure they don't know."

"I understand James." She said looking at the device with concern.

"You're going to be fine, Angel." He comforted her making her smile.

They reached downtown Amsterdam where the municipal buildings and commercial centrals displayed themselves. The market stalls and restaurants varied with excitement, a nice place to pick up victims. The area was so busy and rowdy, everyone proceeding with their everyday lives from talking with friends to having a chat at a restaurant and reading the newspapers and see the events. The two cars halted in front of the _nest_. Bond looked at Task signaling him to get ready. Marin got out of the car adjusting herself before heading to the destination. The two vehicles decided to conceal themselves in different locations, Bond would meet Task in his Audi while his car was parked at a distance from the nest.

He leaned against the car talking with Task while he observed her, so far she hadn't nothing had happened.

"Detail me Task; what's the fool story?"

"It's simple, you see that man with the newspaper?" he pointed to middle age man in the black biker's jacket and blue denim jeans. Bond confirmed him.

"He's always been there at that same location on the same time and you want to hear a coincidence?"

"Go on." Bond urged.

"The time is 5:12, the spot where Agent Marin is, are where several girls have disappeared in the past months."

"And you believe this man might be in connection?"

"I'd bet my Wolfram on it James." He said. "We've seen him there for the past three weeks before 5:00 he arrives there, holding the daily newspapers and, do you want to know what's strange about it?"

"The fact he's at that same location?"

"Exactly." He said as his face became hardened. "Marin is our bait, we don't know what will happen or how it'll happen but I have faith in her accomplishing this."

"She knows how to take care of herself." Bond comforted.

Task nodded as the man with the newspaper approached Marin, asking for the time. He was definitely middle aged, with dark streaked hair and trimmed features, they decided to talk for a minute as planned, Bond listened into the conversation hearing every word detailed.

"My name is Sven." He introduced himself.

"I'm Angela." She replied.

"You know this is never a safe spot to be in."

"I'm expecting someone." She said. "My sister, she's supposed to pick me up at 5:00 but I guess she's in traffic."

"Can I offer you a lift?"

"That's not necessary." She said.

"How far do you live?" he asked.

"Down at Rokin." She said.

"I can take you there, I stay around Damrak." He offered.

"I'll have to let her know." She said.

"There's a payphone around the corner." He told her. "I can take you there."

"Okay." She said simply as the two walk out of the car's sight.

"Is this place dangerous?" Bond asked suspiciously.

"Since the kidnappings, it's always the best ploy to use on unsuspecting victims."

"He's done his homework, for a _honey pot_." Bond stated. A honey pot was an agent used to seduce other agents for information; in this case he was used as a means to kidnap women.

Their voices continued until a struggle began. Bond could hear Angel's struggle as she suddenly became faint; she was drugged. He then heard voices giving orders to a group in Dutch. Bond had taken several language courses cutesy of M and had picked up from French to Latin to even German; they spoke quickly as they entered a vehicle, unknown of its structure but hearing the falling of the unconscious agent to the sound of leather and the faint voice of Sven detailing them where to go. The last word Bond heard and strongly knew was the rick sportj; train tracks. The station was Zuid.

Sven returned from the alley wiping the sweat from his pores, this wasn't an easy job for him, Bond had noticed as he sat down grabbing his newspaper and leaving the sight before anyone knew what had happened.

Task had brought out his computer seeing the homing beacon flash on agent Marin as they traced it across Oud-zuid.

"We've got them James." He said eagerly. Bond left the vehicle telling them to keep a track of its last location. He decided to pay Sven a visit.

Sven moving frantically made sure nobody saw him at any point until a man stood in his way; Bond.

"Out of my way!" he said pushing Bond aside until he was grabbed by the arm and twisted.

"I'd like to have a talk with you." He said. Sven realized that he could be a police officer; his reflects made him brush the paper to his side as he dashed out of his grab. Bond chased after him, with his speed accelerating like a panther. They ran across the Merchant houses across the bridge, Sven could feel his heartbeat race, trying to keep his stamina; Bond was energetic chasing Sven towards the public area with a frantic Sven pushing anyone in his way aside, Bond knew it would be a bad move to expose his gun in public and decided to cut Sven's chance of escape. He leapt over the tables closing in on Sven; there was an alleyway towards the far right making it an advantage to him as he made a quick right crossing the streets to reach the destination. Bond eyed the location it was a dead end for him.

Task and his men followed a jeep wrangler heading towards the train station. The jeep inhabited four occupants as, with two men in the front seat, one in the back holding onto the fourth an unconscious woman. Task made sure his two agents kept a moderate speed on the jeep, the license plates read FRAMST312 with an Amsterdam license.

Task transferred the number back to his base; it was clear the number was a fake and presumably the car was stolen. There was no need to expose them so suddenly, knowing it might jeopardize Marin to an extent.

Inside the wrangler, a phone rang belonging to the man in the passenger seat.

"Hello?" he said. "We have a new one; age 25 measurements 36-25-36, hair color blonde." He listened to his orders as he confirmed.

"We'll be arriving soon." He ended as he signaled the driver to speed up.

Task ordered Redmond accelerating the speed of the car to its target's level.

It didn't take long before they realized that they were being followed.

"Lose them!" the man in the back ordered. The acceleration of the jeep alerted Task that they had been spotted.

"Let the chase begin." He said as the Audi sped after them.

Traffic had begun during the rush hour forcing the jeep to swerve its way pass the traffic. Cars crashed into each other to avoid the roaring beast evading its' pursuers. Task cradled his gun gently resisting the urge to fire; they couldn't risk civilian casualties and Marin's life.

He checked his computer to see they had made a turn on 43rd street.

"Turn left!" he ordered as Redmond swerved with intensity almost throwing his comrades to their sides.

"Forgive me sir!" Redmond apologizes still driving at main speed continuing their chase.

Sven had found himself at a dead-end; he turned around to see Bond standing at the lighted exit. He steps back to the wall bringing out a cyanide pill knowing of his ultimatum.

"You won't get anything from me!" he swore ready to take it. Bond darts towards him preventing him. Sven projects a smile at his little trap; he was luring Bond close so he can poison him. They struggled for the pill with Bond gripping on Sven's hand releasing it from him but they staggered to the wall with Sven getting the advantage on Bond.

Pressuring the cyanide towards Bond, he had to make a risky move the _unbalanced execution_; a strategic execution prompting success or fail in dire situations.

Bond let Sven get the upper hand just to be timed right, the minute Sven pushed it closer to his mouth Bond shoved him to the wall, breaking the cyanide wielding arm releasing it.

Sven let out a scream of agony with Bond holding him custody.

"Where are they taking the girl to?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said innocently.

"Where's Voinovich."

"Piss off!" he spat as Bond stumped on his hind leg forcing him down then dragged up. "I don't know where he is."

"Liar!" Bond said tossing him to the wall abrasively. "Where is Voinovich's lair or brothel?"

"Red light district is where he takes the girls sometimes but that's all I know."

"We'll see." Bond said pulling him out of the alley to get to his car while people watched confused as to what was going on.

Bond paid them no attention as he dragged along his suspect to the Aston Martin DB5. He was shoved in the backseat, with the car locked up, he checked his communicator to see what Agent Marin's status.

_Take the highway_

_Too risky_

_Then go through the tunnel, the train station is not that far._

Bond switched it off and got in the car making a mad dash to their destination.

He drives off discarding Sven in the back seat as his body moves with the car speed.

Sven was slowly recovery from his disability; he saw Bond focus on his driving he decided to use it to his advantage, grabbing the seatbelt to perform a stranglehold. Bond spotted him through the rearview mirror as he locked on to the struggle causing him to drive recklessly into unsuspecting crowds, while he fended for his life. Sven tightened his grip turning Bond's face red, he used the lever on the side to adjust the seat down pressing on Sven as he released himself. It was just in time before they hit an old woman who was paralyzed by shock at the event to come. Bond swerved the car an inch away from her, making her relieved.

Sven took advantage barging out of the car holding on to his broken arm. He staggered pass a panic crowd alerting Bond of his escape. He briefly looked at the woman and got out after him.

He had been slowed down thanks to his arm and made it much easier to track. He still kept his gun on him not to startle the crowd but ran through some obstacles in his way.

Sven was at an exact angle to be trapped. Bond saw one of the sales cart using it as an advantage to him he ran on the edge of a fountain jumping onto the cart making him leap in the air and pounce on Sven from behind slamming his face to the ground making him unconscious. Bond regained himself, adjusting his clothes as he looked at his suspect out cold, he wasn't going anywhere. He checked his phone still hearing their voices.

_They're still on us Number 3_

_Lose the cargo she's no use to us_

_Voinovich would have our heads if we do,_

_We'll find more somewhere else._

_Forget it, keep going there's a tunnel ahead!_

Bond returned the device into his pocket; he knew they were heading for a train station in Zuid and decided get more info from his unconscious friend here.

Task followed the tracer towards the tunnel until the tracer blacked out; there was interference within the jeep.

"Blast!" he swore. "Where was there last location?"

He checked to see that they were previously on 47th street.

"They're in a tunnel!" he concluded.

They made their way to 47th street heralding towards the tunnel making an attempt to catch them.

The jeep reached the station as they made it to the train station which felt abandoned as they carried their cargo. They placed her inside one of the cars of the train ordering the conductor to start the train.

They observed their cargo and noticed she had a tracer on her. They took it out of her destroying it.

"She was bugged." One of them stated.

"Bitch, she's an agent!" Number 3 realized.

"We should have dumped her while we had the chance." The other protested. "Now what do we do?"

"We'll see what Voinovich has to say first."

"You idiot they've tracked us here, we dump her right now!"

"Then you'll be accountable for the operation being botched."

Number 1 nodded looking at the unconscious agent with her body lying so frail.

"We continue with our goal." He said, destroy the tracker on her and search for anything else.

Bond heard the conversation reaching the station after the train began to move. Number 3 looked out of the train to see they had been followed.

"They're onto us!" he roared revealing the gun to the car. Several shots were fired at the Titanium beast as it kept running.

They had no alternative, the woman was a burden on them, and they knew Voinovich would not be happy but they would take the responsibility.

"_Dump the girl at the next corner." _He told them.

Bond saw them bring an unconscious body and indicated that they were going to toss it over the bridge. His eyes froze when he saw it was Angel he had to make a quick decision now!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

They longed the body over the bridge making Bond jump out of the car and dive after her. Free falling towards her, he spread his hand out wide to grab her in time before she reached the waters; Bond launched his Q-grip on the ledge of the bridge still holding her in his arm. Angel afraid of where she was with only darkness in her view began to struggle, as she gained consciousness.

Bond pulled himself over with Angel still fighting the bag off until Bond calmed her down.

"Angel calm down it's me!" he said "It's me James."

Slowly he removed the bag off her to see the beautiful girl's eyes with fear.

"James?" she said faintly as she embraced which he welcomed.

Task and his two agents reached the station too late the train had gone and there was no respond from Agent Marin, suddenly an Aston Martin appeared in their view. He was relieved to see Bond and Marin were safe as they approached him.

"I'm glad you two are safe." He said excitedly.

"They got away sir." She said ashamed.

"You're safe right now that's all that matters."

"We have Sven in custody." Bond said.

"Where is he?" she demanded still despiteful of him. Bond smiled as he walked towards the back of the car and opened the boot. Sven was looked at him with a strong malice peering through him.

"He's not going anywhere." He smiled closing the boot back into pure darkness.

Sven found himself in a dark room with light coming from the interrogation room where Task and his two agents were.

"Begin talking," Task said coldly.

Sven told him as much as he could where Voinovich stays and what he does with his kidnapped victims. Bond watched through a see through mirror as Sven told them everything.

He could feel the cold blood rushing through him knowing the girls were in danger.

"Those poor girls," Angel said coming from behind. "What do you think he'll do to them?" he saw the hint of worry in her eyes as she folded her arms in comfort.

"Nothing, if I have something to do to it." Bond said calmly, turning his concern to her. "You should go back to the hotel, and get some rest." He told her.

She nodded in agreement leaving his sight. Bond felt relieved that she was safe, the mission nearly killed her if he wasn't there but even when he was she nearly died; sacrifice we make, he said to himself.

Bond was back at his room about to take a shower until he heard the knock on the door; he knew it was Angel by the sound of the knock calmly opening it to see her dressed in a nightgown. Her skin was soft and delicate, even without her make up, she was alluring.

"What's wrong?" he asked seeing the sight in her eyes.

"I came to thank you." She said still eying him.

"It's not necessary." He told her.

"I could have ended up like them," she said. "They took out my communicator, I could have…" she tried to say.

"You could have been dead when I interfered."

"But I'm not." She countered. "I'm not because of you."

She entered the room without permission, matching heights with him; Bond grabbed her in his arms as they kissed passionately. He unloosened her dress at it fell to the floor; he could feel the adrenaline kick in his system. She jumped on Bond who carried her up to his level. She sucked on his neck leaving a mark, taken them to the bedroom. He laid her flat as he towered her, slowly they felt each other's warmth. Her eyes were closed gasping at every force he put on her, she was safe that's all he thought of right now. He had to find the others soon before the worst happened, _hold on Petra. _He said in his mind.

Inside Voinovich's mansion the three henchmen reported the bad news to their boss knowing his rage about the failure.

"We had to sir, she was an agent." Number 1 defended.

"So now they know where we are." He concluded.

"We threw her overboard; she was unconscious when we had her."

"Proving what?" Diego spat out impatiently.

"They can't find us, sir." Number 2 concluded.

"Useless," he snared looking at all three of them. "Get out of my sight, until I need you." He concluded. The men quickly left without a second thought. He took a bottle of Vodka pouring it into his glass with the ice giving the drink a kick.

He needed one more woman for this diamond smuggling operation he had already picked five able to store them he needed one more; he had to also keep the front of his work being only a brothel other than that. He thought of his previous captive, the girl Blight had captured, she was quite alluring enough for this operation.

He ordered his men to bring her to his chambers so he can have a glimpse of her. Evelyn had been in the cell randomly visited by guards, she could feel their eyes watching her and aching to have their feel, despite the fear of the men she had grown attached to Petra, with the loss of her friend she could tell she felt alone and scared the two understood that feeling.

"Everything's going to be alright Petra." She comforted her.

Petra needed an embrace slowly the two met at the center holding each other gently as Evelyn began to hum; it was soothing to an extent that made Petra feel safe.

Suddenly the door flung open as Petra tightened her embrace with Evelyn, their hearts began to beat fast unknown of what the two guards wanted.

The one of the left pointed to Evelyn making her move backwards until they unchained her and dragged her with them. Petra covered her face in misery, what was going to happen to her, the same fate as Jillian?

Evelyn was afraid but hid her fear completely from Diego's sight. He grinned viciously at her body she was truly a sexual appetite for anyone as she stood in front of him.

"What's your name?" he asked circling around her.

"None of your damn business." She said mid-sentence as he held her by the jaw.

"Careful my dear, I wouldn't want to waste a piece of work like you so soon."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." She said boldly.

"I see you've grown attached to my wife." He said making Evelyn horrified.

"Your wife?" she realized was Petra. She felt so sorrowful. "Bastard!"

He approached her getting closer and closer as she backed away; he found more arousal in her eyes. She looked for anything to defend herself and found a wineglass grabbing it and breaking it on the wall to create a sort of weapon for her.

"Stay away from me!" she protested. His smile grew more and more at the attempt she made. He moved forward grabbing her by the wrist and pinning her to the floor.

"Even better than her." He said ready to long himself on her until she slapped the glass on his left side creating three slashes from his ear to his jaw. He moved back wiping the blood off his face.

She knew she had made a dangerous mistake and was afraid of the outcome. He grabbed her tossing her to the wall as she screamed in pain.

She would do for this plan indeed, but he would have to make her suffer more. His men rushed into the room to see him tend to his wounds.

"Take her back to her cell." He said cleaning the blood. "Tomorrow we begin the _process_."

She walked away with them feeling safer. The plan was to pick five girls to use to smuggle diamonds, through them until they reached their destination.

So far since he aligned with Blight the plan had gone smoothly several girls had been used as human cargos to ship diamonds across Amsterdam to Australia; the side effects was death but they could easily be replaced.

Bond and Marin met with Task outside of the interrogation room; his face looked hardened but accomplished.

"I take it we have something?" Bond asked. Task nodded in confirmation as he led them to the room.

"He says; that certain girls are selected to be used for an experiment."

"Experiment?" Marin asked confused.

"A way to smuggle across the country," he said.

"Using human cargos," Bond stated. "Only this time they would be people that are already presumed dead."

"What do you mean?" she asked unsteadily.

"Imagine someone from dying in another country and wanting the body to be shipped back for crimination." Bond stated. "Where would the diamonds, be hidden?"

"In the bodies." She concluded. "They would go through all this trouble?"

"No there's something more," Bond theorized. "The diamonds are just part of it, there's some use for them apart from their value."

"Probably what Blight was working on?" Task said. "Your superior informed me."

"Do we have any idea of what it is?" Marin asked unsure.

"The only clue was a cartridge." Bond said stopping in mid-thought; a cartridge that could fit into a device, a computer? No something much simpler; a gun!

Guns that used diamond bullets a weapon so unreal they could be used as a means to smuggle and eliminate killing two birds with one stone.

"With the diamonds industry losing its' value, the economy would be in a sink hole." Task concluded.

"We have to find the buyer." Marin stated. "I'll check every known contact of Blight or Voinovich."

"We have to rescue those girls, Task." Bond concluded.

"Just as well, our friend just told us a possible location."

Task agreed as the two went into his office to discuss the plan, Bond would have to go into the red light district of Amsterdam asking for connections to Voinovich or any thing connected with his business.

Bond's objective is to pinpoint the location so they can begin the raid with hard evidence. The evidence they could go on was word from Marin herself as a witness.

"Task we can't waste any more time, who knows what he could decide soon."

"I know James, but we can't just go barging in."

"Does he have powerful friends around?"

"No,"

"Then we don't have a problem." Bond concluded.

Bond was armed with his PPK, as the only weapon he needed right now, he kept the stealth suit inside the closet for now knowing he would use it for later. He also kept a combat knife around his leg strap as a secondary weapon. He wore a three piece suit, while his gun kept in the holster of his jacket.

Angel met with Bond on all the buyers Blight could be working with, she handed him a drive disk to use.

"It's what I manage to get." She said knowing Bond might be entering the gates of hell.

"Thank you Angel." Bond smiled.

"Please be careful, James." He could see the despair in her eyes. His smile gave her ease as she returned it faintly before leaving his sight.

Bond used the system scrambler to contact Montgomery trying to trace a train that kidnapped Angel.

"Do you know where its last stop was?" he asked.

"The train you described varies, there are about several stations it could be in."

"I need one close to Zuid."

"Zuid, you're in luck computers received a train about five hours ago, there were only three passengers in there."

"That's the one, thanks Monty I'll let you know if anything else occurs."

"We'll do 007." He signed off.

Bond decided to revise his strategy, he had to find Voinovich's lair; but the problem was how? If Sven had told them all he knows then it was useless, anyone could be working for Voinovich or not and when was the deadline for the operation?

He thought for a second, his best bet was to trace the train to Zuid and find Voinovich or bring him out of hiding.

Bond was accompanied by Redmond, Task's agent to help him with translation and report any findings if Bond disappears.

They took separate cars with Redmond following Bond in a distant trying to keep a low profile when they reached their destination. Task kept in contact with both of them through a device on them; the device carried an earpiece to communicate with him cutesy of Q-branch.

"Good luck." Task told them as the cars roared out of their station heading towards their destination, with Bond leading while Redmond followed.

Bond made sure he had all he needed for this mission, his P99, his Q-scrambler and surprising enough his Q-grip.

"Care to race Mr. Bond?" Redmond called out through his communicator. Bond let out a mischievous grin with the acceleration of the car increasing signaling the race has begun.

Bond made sure he left him at a manageable distance until they reached their destination.

The scenery kept switching from modern municipal buildings to countryside fields, Bond felt his heart accelerating getting the thrill of racing, with his ego in control he wanted to make sure he got the best of Redmond and to get his fuel to execute if it comes down to it.

They were alerted when they got close to Zuid the drive had been three hours long, with the race moving time faster.

Bond and Redmond decided to separate to make the search fast and contact each other once they found something.

"Sounds good, inform me if you uncover something." Bond told him.

"We'll do Mr. Bond." Redmond replied wishing him good luck.

Bond swerved right finding his way towards the city district; it was calming to be around familiar sightings of buildings to restaurants.

It won't be long before, he entered the underworld of Zuid; Voinovich would have to be known here, or maybe a possible contact.

He studied the city with the night life slowly taking its place in the darkness of this world. Bond surveyed every character he passed by until he noticed a man moving frantically pass him on the sidewalk, entering to a corner.

Bond recognized him as one of Angel's kidnappers he decided to follow him on foot. He parked the car at an alleyway armed with his Q-grip and P99; Bond stalked after him noting every turn he made until he reached a club called _Draco's_; possibly a brothel or Voinovich's spot. He had to get in he knew he couldn't enter automatically and decided to use another means. A man dressed in a heavy fur-coat with shades covering his eyes passed him by. Possibly an associate or just someone in need of girls to sell Bond knew that was his ticket in. He grabbed the man from behind taking him to a dark corner as he took his money and shades leaving the man unconscious or unknown.

He adjusted his jacket after the brief confrontation with the unknown and approached the guard.

"What do you want?"

"I'd like to see Voinovich." Bond said. "I have some business to deal with him."

"You're not on the list." He snared.

"I'm sure we can come to something." Bond said revealing half of the money he stole from the pimp.

The man's eyes were unmoved but complied to the bribe, snatching it from Bond as he signaled him to enter.

"Thought you might." He said entering.

The guard told his boss about the man who just entered with Voinovich projecting a venomous look. The question of _Who is he_? Donned on his face, he too would like to meet this fellow…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Bond entered the club, with its lights dimmed and the violet neon replacing the atmosphere. The music of ethereal grooves haunted the exotic locale with Bond taking a seat while a waitress approached him.

"Good evening sir, what can I get you?" she asked affirmatively.

"Smirnoff Ice," he said confidently. "By the way, I'm look for Diego he wouldn't be around by any chance."

"Diego…sir?" she asked unsure.

"Mr. Voinovich, he's expecting me." Bond said seeing her reaction.

Her eyes were focused not to give any sign of nervousness or suspicion; she knew she had to tell her boss.

"Um…I'll see if he's around." She said. "What name shall I say?"

"James Bond." He said coolly. She nodded and disappeared from his sight.

Bond knew he had made a gamble stating his name, if he had heard of him then he knew what he was after never the less, he wanted answers by any means.

Inside his chambers the hostess had relay the information to Voinovich whom seemed curious enough.

"James Bond?" he asked.

"Yes sir." She replied nervously. "Should I tell him you're busy?"

"No, I'd like to meet him too." He said turning to her. "Tell him to meet me at the back."

"Yes sir." She said turning around and leaving his sight.

He looked back outside with high curiosity, _James Bond_ he must be of some interest to enter here with his head still on him.

Bond studied the environment with the attendants dancing, drinking and getting intimate with their escorts.

Bond sipped on his drink cautiously, knowing he had a job to do. He checked if Petra or Evelyn was among them but with Voinovich, he knew he would keep Petra for his own means; to Bond's unsteadiness neither Jillian was here, what had happened to her?

The hostess returned to Bond's presence with her nerves still calmed.

"He'd see you sir, he said you should meet him at the back." She gestured to where the door was.

"Thank you." He replied as she nodded before leaving his presence.

This could be an ambush if he was careless, he decided to play along and meet Voinovich face to face. He finished his drink placing it on the glass counter and followed the direction the waitress told him.

It led to a dim lit corridor with lights placed in candle like bulbs glooming over the doorways. He felt steady with each step he took, reaching his destination.

Walking outside he met with Voinovich face to face. Inside the club the music blasted its frantic synthesizing tunes.

"Mr. Bond?" he asked while turning his back on him, his two guards ready to pull out their weapons at his command. "You came to see me, correct?"

"Yes, you must be Voinovich." Bond concluded.

"I am what bring you here?" he asked coolly.

"Your wife, Petra." He said coldly.

Voinovich refused to look at him still having his face away. He turned sideways to get a small glimpse of him.

"You're British Intelligence?" he asked.

"What if I am?" he asked.

"Then you're in the lion's den my friend." He said. "This is the red light district; everything I do here is legal."

"Except kidnapping," Bond added. "But I guess you take the phrase; _diamonds are a girl's best friend_ to an extreme."

"Tell me, how much do you know?" he asked still holding his men on leash.

"About your operation, well I know you've been using human cargo to smuggle your diamonds across the country making it simpler without authorization papers to enter as long as they can be confirmed."

Voinovich smiled grimly turning to face Bond finally. His grey eyes centered on Bond like an eagle ready to devour his prey.

"That's half of it." He said. "The other half is complicated."

"Not really, with the economy in crisis; shipping diamonds wouldn't be a problem would it?" Bond stated stepping into dangerous territories. "Unless of course, they're conflicting with two things," he said. "Murder and extortion,"

Fully facing Bond he let out a cold smile, was he going to arrest him in his own club.

"Do you have proof?" he asked. "It would be quite embarrassing for you to come here without evidence."

Bond was silent, he had only a bluff but it was risky to call it.

"We have Blight." Bond replied. "And the girls you've taken, not to mention the agent your men nearly drowned.

"You do realize where you are." He cautioned. "This is the Red Light District, people are always missing; from women to clients to _interlopers._"

The two men drew out their pistol while Bond remained calm. He slowly steadied his hands up.

"I wouldn't recommend it." Bond advised.

"I'm not stupid Mr. Bond." He said gesturing his men to confiscate his weapon. "To risk a gun battle outside would be risky."

The men frisked Bond from head to toe taking his firearm and combat knife out of his person.

"You wish to find Petra?" he asked unmoved as the men grabbed Bond injecting him with the knock out serum. He fell into a state of darkness everything going blank and fading in and out of consciousness until he fell to the ground. "Be careful what you wish for."

The men dragged the body to a van, driving the unconscious passenger with them to Voinovich's lair.

Bond was unable to identify his location, only waken up to see several women in chains dressed in similar outfits while he had been chained through the neck; a warm reception, he figured.

He saw the girls' sight full of despair and intrigue at the only male in their mist; he looked at each of them they weren't possibly in their early 30s yet alone late 20s with a few exceptions. He saw some of them lying immobilized on the floor and some who had killed themselves through graphic methods.

He looked at how frightened they were gently easing their minds.

"My name is Bond; I'm going to get you out as soon as possible." He comforted.

"James?" Petra cried out from behind him as he turned rapidly. He wanted to reach her but was restraint.

"Petra?" he asked looking at the state she was in, her eyes were darkened with the dried mascara on her face and tears staining her make-up.

He tried to meet her but the chain forced him down, with Petra still struggling to embrace him. Bond cautioned her to save what's left of her strength.

"What are you doing here?" she asked confused.

"I came to rescue you." Bond said. "I know it doesn't look that way now." He admitted.

Petra was able to smile seeing him here, but it faded remembering where they were.

"I wish you weren't involved in this." She said ashamed. "I shouldn't have made you get this close."

"I work for the government." Bond said hoping she understood.

The look in her eyes made it clear that she did. As Bond continued to explain, she slowly sat down in an awed state of mind.

"So you're an agent?" she said not changing her expression. "And Mr. Taylor was?"

"MI5," He concluded. "We were looking for someone your husband seemed connected to."

"Either way you'd still be involved with this as much as I would." She concluded. "You have to kill Diego." She finally stated.

"I have my orders first Petra and I promise you'll be safe."

"Not from him." She countered. "Not from him." She broke down in misery.

He remembered what he told her that he would track her down, feeling the bitter regret of his foreshadowing.

"I'm sorry." He said gently. She wished she could hold him but knew it wouldn't be so at their situation.

Bond started to wonder where Jillian and Evelyn was he looked back at Petra his only answer.

"Petra, where's Jillian?" he asked uneasily.

"She's dead James…they had no use for her."

"What about a girl called Evelyn?"

"They took her for something." She said unsure but Bond had already concluded it.

"You're going to be safe, I just need to escape from here and inform my friends about this."

"How?" she asked eagerly.

"Someone always comes in here, a guard by chance?" she nodded. "Do you know how often?"

She thought for a minute and came to the result.

"We have no way of knowing the time, but it feels like every three hours." She thought.

"How long have I been here?" he asked.

"It's been an hour now." She said.

Bond knew they would be arriving soon to get him that's when he'll escape; he had to find Evelyn before she was used.

"I'll kill Voinovich I promise." He comforted her as the door open with a glimmer of light from the door appear. A man emerges standing in front of the door projecting a silhouette.

"He wants to see you Mr. Bond." He said signaling the men to unchain him as he walked with them.

He met Voinovich at a laboratory, watching through a glass mirror at the five girls who were going to be processed by a doctor in a scrub outfit.

"Ingenious isn't it?" Diego commended himself. "Smuggling through organisms that live and breathe," he finally turned to Bond. "Would you like to know the process, it's rather interesting?"

"Go on," Bond stated without any expression.

"The first step is the hypnosis; our doctors use tranquilizers to make them able to be manipulated, that's the first part. They would only then head to their destination…"

"Where's that?" Bond asked curiously.

"Wherever we want them." He said. "Particularly to a place in need of our operations; Australia." He continued. "Then the magic begins." He said mimicking a magician's tricks. "Under hypnosis they would be unaware of the process making them easy to control. They meet with one of our extractors who'll take them to our buyer where the girls will be extracted of them."

"Then would you let them go?" Bond asked waiting for the ultimatum.

"They would no longer be in my grasps, Mr. Bond." He said ready to watch the process begin.

Bond had to act fast, watching the girls go through hypnosis from the doctor in the scrub uniform injecting them with the tranquilizers, they couldn't fight back due to their weaken conditions. He saw Evelyn struggle not to be injected but to no prevail. Bond could feel his blood turn cold at the sight.

"I am going to kill you Voinovich." He promised.

Voinovich paid no attention to his threat, gesturing the men to take him back. Bond followed them insisting they don't grab him as he reached the cell, he felt a sudden burst within him; his heart began to beat faster, the adrenaline was taking effect prompting him to cease another step.

"Move," one of the guards said using the riffle to jab him.

"I said move or die!" he said again, this time Bond didn't hesitate on his next execution.

He elbowed the guard in the throat, seeing a knife on him he snatched it jamming it up the guard's torso and swiftly slashing his partner's neck as he hurled the corpses inside with the girls hurdling to the corners. The look in Bond's eye gave them fear as to whether he was human after.

He took the gun and placed it on him leaving their sight with the door closed. Petra hesitated to tell him not to close it, but seeing what he just performed made her realize more blood will be shed.

Bond darted to several corners making sure he hadn't been seen yet. A guard passed him, quickly taking advantage of the man's blind spot, pistol whipping him to the ground. He moved to another angle checking for ammunition he had enough. He eyed a room where a guard came out from approaching Bond's location.

He snatched him before he knew what was happening. Bond locked him in a chokehold trying to get information from him.

"Talk, what's inside that room?"

"Just our quarters," he struggled.

"How many are in there?"

"Four at the moment." He said still struggling.

Bond told him to go back in there, he obeyed making them puzzled until Bond knocked him unconscious aiming his firearm at them. He signaled them to sit down on their bunks still aiming at them.

"Where's my equipment?" he asked.

The guard on the floor showed him where they were as Bond kept his aim on him slowly opening the case to reveal his Q-scrambler. He took it still aiming at the guard until he knocked him out for good.

Bond hid in a corner knowing the others would sound the alarm as he transmitted as much as he could to Ms Chen.

"Suzy this is Bond." He said.

"What is it sir?" she asked cautious.

"First of all stop calling me sir," he said. "I need you to transfer this code to Task."

"I'm ready." She said grabbing a pen as she scribbled the coded message on a notepad. "I'll relay it immediately."

"Good girl," Bond concluded as he met with the four guards armed with their riffles aiming at him.

He made a quick move tossing the unconscious guard into their mist as he charged at them, slamming the butt of the gun heavily on their skulls before they could fire at him. He slid pass the first one landing on the skull, the other three simultaneously received a backhand whip in a _180 degree execution._ With the guards out of the way and his message sent through Chen, it was time to rescue those girls.

There had to be a way inside that lab. He darted towards his destination hoping to be in time.

Back in the cell, Petra managed to control her fear of dead people in their mist taking the one with the key from his corpse, the haunting in his eyes made her petrified but still able to restrain herself. She grabbed it seeing the body shift as she yanked it aside.

She gasped but she had it, unlocking her chain before helping the remaining girls as they rushed for the door without hesitation. She tried to calm them down to give him some time to get them out but they jammed for the door hoping to see the light of day, she couldn't blame them but they had no idea where they were or where the exit was.

Bond scouted to his destination, reaching the location Voinovich stood with the girls ready for the final process. He looked everywhere for any lever to unlock the room, he found nothing to his advantage shooting the glass window. The doctor turned to hear the cracks of the bulletproof glass endure the pressure. He decided to take care of this inferior prisoner with his syringes in his pocket.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Bond slammed on the glass several times but it was useless, they were bulletproof leaving him to find a different approach before the transplant took place. He turned around to find the doctor emerge out of nowhere from a secret panel armed with his syringe. The doctor was an Asian man under a mask covering his lower face possibly in his mid-40s; he seemed to have taking the term doctor to an extreme while carrying several syringes on him.

Bond held his restraint to laugh at his choice of weapon but soon regretted it with the doctor's vast movement of multiple stabs aiming at Bond losing his PPK. The doctor was a martial arts expert with his style of fighting presumably kung-fu.

With his PPK just afar, Bond reached for it but was stopped by one of the doctor's syringe stabbing his arm; releasing the tranquilizer.

He found himself slowly drowsy by the effect trying to keep his stamina against him. Bond got in a fight stance unprepared for the approaching. He darted to the ground snatching his pistol aimed at the doctor, however to his disadvantage the tranquilizer was taking effect meaning trying to shoot him would be useless. He got up gradually receiving a fist to the jaw as he staggered back.

Bond had underestimated this man completely; he wasn't just a mere-lackey but an assassin too. The doctor launched another stab this time Bond grabbed his wrist in mid-air struggling to regain consciousness as the man forced it on him. Bond was getting weaker by the minute and needed to get the upper-hand on him. He had to focus on the doctor, leading his mind away from his hidden weapon stashed in his pocket; revealing the knife as he cut the doctor on the wrist, releasing the syringe from his grip as the doctor scattered back.

Bond still staggered to get up facing the doctor who checked on his hand before focusing on his opponent; he could tell that the man was furious at Bond's action through his mask. He brought out three syringes hurling it at Bond who dodge them by using the knife to parry them astray as the doctor charged at him unsuspectingly. The two struggled with Bond using the knife to prevent the syringe from getting to any vulnerable section on him. With their choice of weapons locked, they had to break free.

Bond made the move when the doctor got the advantage, with Bond kicking him aback and executing with the knife through the doctor's throat before staggering to the ground. The Chinese man had a very accurate aim, with the tranquilizer taking place it wouldn't belong before Bond passed out unless he was able to complete this objective before then. He took the doctor's mask using it as a band aid and tightened the infected arm to the point it became numb. He approached the passage before it closed in on him making it just in time, but how long did he think he'd last, he took into consideration. He hoped Task and his officials made it in time.

Struggling to move Bond's arm became a hindrance but he had no choice, he soon came face to face with the laboratory, the sooner he got this done would be best, now wasn't the time to face Voinovich.

The other doctors looked at him confused as Bond studied them, he doubt that they were as lethal as the other one and gestured them to move aside. He had his gun aimed at them; at least they didn't know he couldn't shoot in his condition making him have the advantage.

"Turn it off." He ordered. The fist male doctor obeyed switching off the device as Bond still aiming at them approached the five unconscious women and turned to one of the doctors, recognizing the one who injected them.

"How do you bring them back to conscious?" the man remained silent. Bond leveled the gun at him repeating the question until the man stepped out of the group and injected them with an antidote, which brought them out of their trance but in a weakened state of mind. Bond still aiming at them signaled them to leave the area.

He was about to inject the antidote into his arm but realized he might be in a drowsy state like them, he discarded it cleaning his knife and pierced his infected arm to let the toxin drip out.

"Where am I?" Evelyn muttered getting Bond's attention.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Mr. Bond you came!" she said excited trying to embrace him but felt weak.

"Save your energy, you have to get out with the remaining."

"Where do we go?" she asked unsure. "I don't even know which way we came from."

"I think I might." One of the girls said. She had short brown hair possibly of Russian ethnicity, but her green eyes also felt Norwegian. "I remember hearing them say…" she tried to gain her strength. "The train station isn't that far.

"We're near Zuid's train station." Bond concluded. "You have to lead them out Evelyn."

She nodded reluctantly but complied as she signaled them to follow her. The first phase of his objective was complete, thus led to the second phase; find Voinovich.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Bond scouted through the labyrinth of the corridors hoping to find Diego's chamber, he needed his arm to fully heal if he were to take on him. He wasn't sure if Diego was a skilled fighter which could come as an advantage to him but he had to be careful not to underestimate him. Diego stood afar from him armed with a whip in his right hand.

"Come on Mr. Bond, I've been waiting." He said entering the unknown room as Bond shot at him but missed, he chased after him leading to an arena.

"You foiled my plans Mr. Bond, I underestimated you." he said without any trace of him around. "At least I'll have the pleasure of killing you personally."

"I doubt you'd stand a chance." He replied aiming at Diego who lashed his whip at Bond's arm forcing him to release his weapon.

"You underestimate me, Mr. Bond!" he said lashing the whip again this time pulling Bond by the neck as he struggled to break free.

"Submit!" he snared forcing Bond to the ground. He felt the whip tightening around him sealing up his oxygen, but he wouldn't go down; he had his orders and was willing to complete it.

He used his strength to grab on to it, tightening his grip against Diego's tugging at it to be released from his hold, Bond became red as it became tighter and tighter.

With feat of strength, he pulled Diego towards him releasing his lock. He rose up with the wrath in his eyes grabbing Voinovich as he hurled him to the ground. Voinovich revealed a dagger from his jacket preparing to launch at Bond. He reacted just in time revealing his own weapon leading to a knife fight.

Diego swiftly slashed but missed his target dodging the strike, parrying his at Diego who blocked it. Bond kicked him aback, getting a better stance at him. Diego recovering tossed the dagger at Bond who sidestepped it in time unexpectedly tackled by Diego who pinned him to the ground choking him to death.

Bond knowing his circumstance stabbed him in the leg breaking his femur bone in the process.

He eyed Bond with such hatred as he projected a deafening scream shattering his eardrums. Bond lands a fist forcing him to the ground.

He cursed Bond while still tending his right leg, with tears of agony projecting from him as he grimaced.

"You, British dog!" he spat out menacingly. "You're just a puppet, a filthy beast for the queen's pleasure!"

Bond took offense to that but discarded it, leveling himself to Diego's face, his skin turned pale ice looking at Bond who glared at him without any expression.

"You killed two friends of mine if I'm not mistaken." Bond said.

"You're the other agent." He realized. Bond got up from him ready to leave him for Task and his men to pick up. "Did you ever find his body?" he taunted trying to press a nerve. "Blight's wolves did a number on him; it was so gruesome you wouldn't have stomached it."

Bond stopped in his track turning to see the crippled man gloating at the loss of his friend. Bond approached him as he continued referring to Jillian now. "His little girlfriend was much more delicious." He grinned with Bond beginning to enrage. "Her left leg was broken so the men had their way before the wolves."

He clenched his fist at the thought his friends were dead because of this.

"Go ahead, kill me and you'll get nothing." He taunted.

Bond eyed him and focused on his broken leg, before focusing on Diego.

"You know how to scream?" Bond asked sinisterly, twisting his leg counter clockwise until Diego howled. "Thought so." He smiled.

Bond emerged out to see all the hostages safe and Petra with Evelyn under a blanket, Petra rushed towards Bond curious to know of the outcome.

"Is he…" she stammered but Bond cautioned her.

"I promise he won't bother you again." Bond said she embraced him hoping his words were true.

Bond met with Task to see his men gather all the remaining workers of Voinovich with a hint of pride in his eyes.

"You did good, James." He admitted.

"Doing my part." He replied. "The better we focus on Blight."

Task nodded in agreement, the interrogation would be done in England with Bond keeping a strong eye on his captive. He turned to Petra hoping to protect her from him.

Bond took Petra into his room where she stayed while the others stayed in different suites protected by agents outside of their room. Petra was taking a shower while Bond watched the outside; he could only imagine what Voinovich could have done to her but suppressed it for later.

Petra was taking a shower to cleanse her body from everything that had happen to her, she needed the warm water, to soothe her mind and stimulate her body. The soap foamed around her breast covering them to her thighs. Gently she took the towel and wrapped it around her body not to even imagine the dress they made her wear. Once she was here, she tore it up feeling a sort of freedom from bondage.

She looked at herself in the mirror almost unfamiliar with her look; she touched the reflection feeling a lost connection with her. Her hair was still drenched forcing her to use the towel to dry.

Bond approached checking on her, she looked freshened and rejuvenated. She smiled to see him again as she finished drying herself up.

James approached her gently caressing her damp her, as it bounced gently on her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I have to leave." He told her. "To make sure Voinovich doesn't escape."

She understood cupping his hand as she gently caressed it.

"Promise me you'll be safe." She said.

"I will." Bond guaranteed, kissing her on the forehead.

Bond and Marin met outside of Univex station with the captured Voinovich in a police van. Bond and Marin took the Silver Beast to trail the van. Inside, Angel could tell something was on Bond's mind she tried to talk to him but felt it wasn't necessary.

"Nervous?" she asked, bringing Bond into conscience.

"A little bit." Bond admitted.

"Me too," she said gripping onto her Markova .34.

Bond kept his eyes on the van making sure nothing got in its way. They reached the airport where Bond personally escorted Diego on the security plane, after he had been checked in; he eyed the security operatives in charge giving them a strict look as if in scolding.

"This man doesn't leave your sight, you understand?" Bond ordered harshly as the two men nodded nervously. Angel had to hold his arm softly to get his blood level down.

"James please, let these men do their job." She told him as he slowly calmed down. Bond looked at her gently as he nodded then faced the two guards.

"Take all precautions." He told them gently. Bond and Angel left without turning back until Bond waited outside of the car to see the plane take off before feeling satisfied.

He entered the car to see her meet his eyes almost concerned, he couldn't blame her but this man was a monster; the idea of killing him didn't seem too harsh.

They drove back to the hotel, with Bond's mind at ease. He turned away from her sight.

"I'm sorry." He said still away from her sight. She didn't reply only leaving his sight feeling relieved.

Once he reached his apartment, he got on the phone dialing Westler. Petra was fast asleep when he returned, once Westler responded he asked about the information.

"You know this is an expensive call, James?" Westler pouted.

"I know but what do you have on him?" Bond asked.

"Diego Voinovich; born in Portugal, 1973 profession of work; illegal trafficking, sounds like him?"

"Go on."

"Voinovich has been a busy person, he's been to South Africa to Australia to even Spain, trafficking human cargo for the past 8 years, and he recently met with someone called Eliot Lester, an Australian diamond entrepreneur."

It got Bond's attention.

"What was the last part?"

"About Lester, he's known to go to multiple countries to finance in the diamond industry."

"But no one's interested with diamonds since their stocks fell."

"Well he is which seems kind of interesting."

"Why's that?"

"Diamonds have been an increasing investment since their recent finds in Melbourne, Australia which is kind of funny because Australia doesn't have the minerals there."

"But someone else does." Bond concluded. "What about Voinovich is there any chance he has further associates?"

"Voinovich's strong connections are with the underworld; you know drug lords, pimps and crime mobs; the usual suspects."

"Voinovich is on a plane heading back to base." He said.

"Hope his covered." Westler stated.

"What do you mean?"

"James you don't take a man like Voinovich for granted, this man has people in the underworld; he has connections everywhere."

Bond froze still thinking about it meaning Petra was not safe here looking back at her.

"Stanton, I need you to do this…"

Stanton listened to James' instructions carefully nodding and confirming.

"When do you want it done?"

"In the next 24hours," Bond stated.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Voinovich had arrived at the British Embassy met with Flanks and M personally. M was accompanied by two MI6 agents armed. She noticed Voinovich's leg and came to a conclusion; 007.

"I suppose you've met my agent Mr. Voinovich." She said coldly.

He didn't respond.

"I'm not keen on his methods but he is the best in our section." She continued. "Personally you should be grateful we want you alive, or else your leg would be the least of your concerns." She said.

Voinovich looked at them and looked down onto them. He felt the cold run to his spine.

"You'll get nothing from me." He said bravely.

"You remember Mr. Flanks?" she introduced him. "We have the right to sentence you to life, perhaps it can be reduced if you cooperate with us."

"I will be out sooner than you think." He said.

"Not with that leg you won't." Flanks stated. "You have the choice to tell us what you plan on doing with the diamonds you've manage to smuggle or spend your remaining years as a cripple."

Voinovich stared maliciously at the two of them, he couldn't walk even with one broken leg it would be a hindrance to him.

"Burn in hell," he said. "Your agent and those involved are going to be dead in a matter of time." He said. "And those little lost girls are doomed too, MI6 doesn't scare me, I don't have to answer to you or anyone!"

"Take him away." M said finally with their backs turned to him.

Voinovich knew that the minute he was captured; it will cause a chain of events to take place; Blight continued his operation in Alaska with the platinum guns set for use, Jan Doran; a crime lord in Amsterdam's underworld had made an allegiance with Voinovich in return has been promised the weapon of tomorrow with its first target; Bond.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Bond had decided to return back to England to interrogate Voinovich while Evelyn tracked Blight to discover any further findings. Bond cautioned her to be careful knowing of their past events but she insisted that she owed it to Taylor to help finish this case.

He was escorted by Angel; they took the Titanium Beast to get to the transport service. She let out a relaxing cheer looking outside of the window to see the sun peering down on her gorgeous skin giving her a warm glow. Her smile so welcoming it took Bond a minute to focus on his driving.

They were unaware that they were being followed by Doran's minions. She looked out the side mirror checking her-self until she noticed a vehicle; a jade jaguar driving from a distance reaching them.

"I think we're being followed." She noted. Bond checked the rearview mirror to confirm.

"I thought he didn't have any _powerful_ friends."

"He doesn't, they could be working for the underworld."

"Hold on," Bond said making a swerve as the first bullet zoomed pass them.

Bullets buzzed pass them with one hitting the windshield making a small crack.

"I guess it's not diamond proof." Bond smirked.

Bond decided to lose them accelerating his speed with the Jaguar still shooting at them. He switched gears to increase further with the chasing car projecting more bullets pass them as Angel fired back to strafe them aside. They turned to the alleyway with Bond hoping it wasn't a dead end for them.

They found them facing a blocked road; this was Bond's chance to try the gadgets installed into the car, pressing the gear down releasing a smokescreen blocking their sights as Bond made quick right into a construction sight. The car followed Bond, regarding the dangers they could get into.

Bond decided to use the car to its full advantage; he accessed the turret launcher aiming at a beam above them. He fired several bullets weakening the grapple on it; finally switching to the NOS adrenaline boosting the car over a fenced area while the beam slammed on the enemy car.

"Do you think that's the last of them?" he asked Angel. She looked back to see the destroyed vehicle and with no survivors emerging.

"Them yes, but I don't know if we're out of the water so soon." She said.

Bond and Angel arrived in front of the train station with the car parked at a rental stop; there was no doubt that Doran would have men around here if the first set failed. He studied everyone around the station; none of them looked life threatening to him and was glad. He noticed a group of men carrying briefcase as they moved in a single form line. He turned to Angel hoping she felt it too revealing the weapons, concealing it behind their backs as they made a mad dash simultaneously with the thugs.

Bond fired up in the sky to signify everyone to get down avoiding casualties. Bullets began flying pass the opposing sides with Angel getting hits on one of the thugs. Bond took Angel down to the ground getting a perfect shot at one of thugs by shooting his calf. He falls down spraying the ceiling. Bond and Angel get up; realizing that it won't be safe for her to be around the city.

"Come with me!" he concluded seeing she didn't have a choice.

The two first had to kill the remaining rogue gallery in front of them.

"Do you have something to our advantage?" she asked uneasily.

"As a matter of fact," Bond said hoping he still had that device he took from Q-branch; the sphere. He reached into his case and brought out a silver metallic ball rolling it towards the men as they looked puzzled.

Bond took Angel to the ground this time shielding the two of them with his briefcase. The men looked down at the device ready to laugh until it projected several spikes out of the ball, stabbing each of them as they fell to the ground with Bond still shielding Angel with the briefcase.

After the projectile had finish the two rose up to a handful of corpses in the front with Angel turning away in Bond's arms in grief.

"Don't look, let's just get on the train." He calmed her as they left to reach the train stop a walk away from their current area.

They found themselves on an Amtrak, heading towards Paris where they would connect a flight to England. They shared a room in the second car of the train. She decided to alert Task of the situation once they reached the airport.

Angel slept with what clothes she had on, forcing Bond to give her his jacket.

"Do you think Petra will be safe?" she asked him.

"She's safer with Task," he said. "It was a good idea to arrange a flight for her to meet a colleague in the US."

"Will you see her again?" she asked.

"Hopefully," he said grimly. As their journey continued, Petra was on a plane heading to Langley to meet Westler who had made ticket reservations cutesy of James Bond. It cost him a bundle to do overnight booking but Bond assured him he'll pay for both his car and the favor.

Petra would not be safe with Diego's men in the open. It was the best strategy on his part that she leaves Amsterdam immediately.

She fell on the seat bed childishly with the train moving to rhythmic balance. She looked at Bond who simply smiled at her, as he undid his tie laying it on the counter next to the sink.

"We should just relax." He advised taking a seat next to her wrapping his right arm around the beauty. "And enjoy the ride." He concluded.

She pressed her small warm hand on his chest feeling his rugged feature. She grinned slightly but knew better just taking in the company she had right there and let the train take her mind into a state of sleep.

Alaska, 6:00PM; A jeep arrives at a base across Juneau. Evelyn arrived by a connecting flight heading back to her home and base of operation. She had lived all her life in Juneau before becoming an environmentalist. The cold was something she had grown to adapt to even the ability to swim under negative climates, the warm felt like a shock to her when she left home after college. She found herself in Australia; having been hired by an eco-company called _Haven_.

When doing research on an environmental violation from a fellow company; she decided to investigate however, Haven denied her access; what furthered her investigation was the satellites used to uncover Blight's mining operations. Blight had been under Haven's watch for the past five years but later all charges were dropped. She knew something was wrong and decided to leave the company to perform her own private investigation.

She met Taylor at the ski lodge they previously occupied; at first he declined but the minute he heard Blight was involved something was afoot.

The fact Taylor was dead only confirmed her haunting conclusion, and after nearly being raped in Amsterdam only made it more terrifying for her.

She was going to use a different means of attack, through her sources and findings, but the only thing she needed was proof; Bond. Bond was her key but he had his own orders which she understood.

She reserved a sleigh with five dogs; she didn't own the huskies but she had raised them. The old man who sold them to her was in his late 50s possibly a retiring Eskimo who let Evelyn take care of the Huskies for her to get into college. The leader of the pack was nicknamed Wolfsan after her father, she felt warm seeing them again as they jumped at her welcoming her back home, petting their furry grey coats and wet noses. The old man smiled at her seeing how she treated the husks.

She and her five pets gathered her sledge as she attached the reigns to them heading to her base. At the outskirts of Juneau glaciers a scout spotted Evelyn heading towards the Mondale Glaciers. He assumed she was just a civilian nothing else discarding her passing as he continued scouting his field.

Evelyn reached her base of operation, with the wind taking a harsh turn she put on her wooly jacket and wrapped her scarf around her face to prevent the cold from smothering her. She entered to find the place neat and kept the way she left it. She reached her desk pulling out her laptop accessing all her details from the past months.

She began to log in to Haven's website detailing her findings in her journal; all the details she had gathered were stored in two places; the computer and a flash-drive.

Studying what little evidence she had, she noticed something recently while logging onto Haven's site and noticed the current president of the company had previous associations with Blight. This could be the reason why she was denied the investigation; could he and Blight, be friends and didn't want to jeopardize him or was he working with Blight from the beginning? What was meant to be a simple investigation of restriction violations; turned into something brutal and dangerous.

Haven had recently set up a facility around the outskirts of Juneau maybe she could get more on what was going on and why Blight was let off the hook.

Her wolves were gathered at the side of the door placing the reigns on them as she wore the hood of her jacket on, she smiled seeing the beautiful horizon reminiscing about the Aurora borealis that took place. They dashed through the heaps of snow passing the scenery covered with pure whiteness.

The flakes dripped on her gently like tiny crystal filling the area. She reached Fort Lake where a minor Heaven network was based. She kept her wolves afar not to cause any trouble with security. Evelyn felt uneasy that the place was heavily guarded; this was an environmental organization there was rarely any need for security not to mention fully armed.

"Sorry ma'am, you can't be here." The guard stated. She reached into her folder and showed him her identification card and credentials.

He gestured her to enter still not changing expression. She got in feeling weird about the whole setting; it was just as well this was to her advantage any means of finding any skeletons in the company's closet could jeopardize her career if not her life, nothing was what it seemed from beginning.

She noticed that the president of the company was around seeing him talk to someone as they entered a sleek limousine parked outside for the media center. Why was he here to begin with? Did he consider her query over the illegal mining after all?

She decided to see what brought him to Alaska in the first place; her intuition told her it had something to do with his guest. She reached the Media center only to see she needed access; it soon became more unsteady how Haven ran its organization; if environmental safety wasn't the company's agenda then it was something much more.

She needed to know, she tried every means to get in even using a lock pick, but her solution became obvious; _the security center_. She scouted to the far east of the facility with no one present she approached with calm nerves. She wasn't a fighter or a marksman just a professional doing her job.

The building was made of recycled glass which made her able to see through the reception; men armed with riffles approached from left to right disappearing to their destination, what was going on?

She knocked getting the soldier at the desk's attention. He approached affirmatively staring at her coldly. She timid down afraid of her choice of words, but she looked up and kept her fear controlled.

"Hi…I was wondering if I can get access to the media center." She said. "I forgot my card."

"What were you doing there?" he asked, she noted he was definitely not from Alaska probably Canada.

"The president was here, I was his aide." She lied.

"You stay here, I'll get it for you." He replied signaling another man to substitute his route for him.

She looked at him leave the area taking it to her advantage; she went upstairs to the surveillance room. A soldier went on break exiting the room giving her a five second rush to get in. The minute she entered she was relieved taking advantage of the monitors. She looked for the one in the media center scanning through the area only to see glass displays of nothing of value until she noticed a type of gun on the other side; she zoomed in and confirmed it to be one. Her eyes gave a quizzical look at it but what got more of her attention were the prototypes that were in the display room, she suddenly had a bad feeling about the whole Haven agenda and got even more worried when she rewound the tape to a couple of minutes ago approximately when the president of Haven arrived, she noticed that he wasn't giving the tour but the guest, she paused at the man looking almost like a criminal; she zoomed in for a closer look until she identified him, that evil glare she saw in the Alps; Blight!

This was Blight secondary lair and the president was in on it. Her mouth agape at the sight made her panic. She checked the current monitor to see the guard exiting the center and quickly placed everything back in order without thinking twice. Bond must know about this!

She rushed out of the room before the guard arrived and descended the stairs only to meet with the guard. Her heart stopped in an instance.

"I couldn't find your access card, ma'am." He said.

"It's alright, it might be with him after all." She replied. "Sorry about that."

She walked out with her body still trembling, she was in enemy territory and had to get out, and her new priority was to inform Bond about Blight's involvement with Haven.

In England Bond and Angel had informed Task about her current situation and advised she stayed there to aid him with finding Blight, Bond had no objection concluding their call. Angel and Bond met with M and Charles all exchanging greetings.

"Welcome back 007, Mr. Voinovich is in our custody." She said leading them to a lower section of MI6 interrogation room. "He's kept quiet after his capture."

"He wouldn't have cyanide by any chance." He stated.

"We've checked him enough times." She responded.

"He still hasn't said anything?" Angel queried.

"Unfortunately not," M said still focus

Bond saw Diego's leg bandaged while sitting on a wooden chair he could see Bond and glared at him maliciously.

"I would advise you treat hostages with less brutality, Bond." M scolded.

"He's alive," he defended. "I couldn't care what method I use on him."

"James," Angel scolded.

"I suppose I'll talk to him." He optioned.

"What good would that do?" M asked.

"There's nothing wrong with trying." He said. "I'll need one of Monty's gadgets though."

"Very well then." She turned to Charles who left to perform the task.

Voinovich was loathing at Bond both exchanging vicious glares; he entered the room armed with a miniature device cutesy of Q-branch.

"We meet again Mr. Bond" he smirked.

"I hate to disappoint you." Bond said taking a seat opposite him. "It seems we had a brush in with a colleague of yours."

"Shame, I thought he would have taking care of you."

"So hard to find good help isn't it?" Bond stated.

"I'm not talking and you can't make me." He snared.

"On the contrary," Bond countered getting up from his sit placing the device on his person before standing a distance leaving Diego and M confused.

"What's Bond doing?" she questioned.

"What do you think you're doing?" Diego demanded.

"I want answers on Blight and his contact, Lester." He said arming the device. "You have a minute."

"You're bluffing." Diego called. "You'll kill all of us!"

"I never bluff in this situation." Bond said coldly. M ushered Charles to stop him but the door was locked. "I suggest you talk or we end up all over this place."

"You can't do this to me." He said.

"58seconds," Bond stated. "57, 56, 55…"

"Blight has a secondary lair in Alaska!" he said.

"Go on, 49…"

"Lester is using an environmental company called Haven for his cover; the diamonds will be transferred from Alaska to its final destination."

"Where's that?"

"I don't know Blight is the key I'm just an associate."

"19, 18, 17…"

"The diamonds are going to be used to refurbish Lester's organization making him become a powerful person."

"Where are the diamonds heading?"

"I don't know, I swear!" he roared.

"3…2…1…" Bond looked at him pressing the device as M, Angel and Charles turned away. A fuse of smoke puffed out of the device in Voinovich's pocket with Bond projecting an evil grin.

"You should always know people talk at the sight of death." Bond said leaving his sight as he unlocked the door.

"I'd suggest you get him a therapist." Bond quipped at M who gave him an outraged look.

"Don't _**ever**_ pull a stunt like that again Bond!" she scolded. Bond nodded still smiling at her as Angel accompanied back to debriefing. M looked at Charles who was just astounded as she was. Despite her disapproval she was able to let out a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Bond and Angel were in his office looking through files of Blight's connection with Lester.

"You're very enigmatic James," she said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Bond smirked as the two continued to navigate through Blight's associates.

"I almost thought you were going to kill him." She said.

"I promised he won't bother her," he said. "I'm keeping that."

"But do you think it's necessary?" she asked concerned.

"You have a change of conscious?" Bond eyed her almost making her heart stop. "I kill only by instincts, not otherwise."

"Sometimes it's hard to know what goes on inside your mind." She countered. "Why didn't you…"

"We both know he wouldn't have talked unless giving a chance of death, besides if I told any of you he would have confirmed my bluff."

"I'm not judging you, I'm judging your methods." She said.

Bond looked at her again this time she felt a hint of darkness surrounding him.

"You've seen death come so close to you, you know in my situation I have no choice, if we need answers then I have to do what I know would work."

"What if it didn't?"

"Then we would be nowhere." He defied. "I think I've found something." He said changing the topic. Angel got closer to his screen watching the images display. It showed Blight and all his previous associates either dead or imprisoned until it showed Lester his current status was active; his last known whereabouts was in Melbourne Australia.

"Westler was right." Bond stated.

"I can send a message to our sister station down there." Angel offered.

"No need," he said. "We want to kill two birds with one stone."

"I'll come with you." She said. "I'll inform Task to link us with Station Alpha."

"Alpha?" Bond asked with curiosity.

"Australia isn't a UNIVEX association." She informed him.

Bond received a message from Evelyn stating something of interest to them.

Bond studied the message and changed his plans. She read it too looking at him.

"It looks like we're heading to Alaska first." He said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Juneau, Alaska 11:00PM; Bond and Angel arrived in Alaska thanks to Evelyn's information about Blight's connection with Haven. Their means of transport was through a freight company shipping from the UK; it was the best of a last minute decision. Bond personally did not approve but his mission was always first to him before his taste, but Angel kept him at ease watching her from behind was a sight for him. She turned around to see Bond still staring at her but insisted he kept her company; Bond leaned on the rail beside her.

The water's movements was captivating to them seeing the streams run right to left, Bond looked at Angel briefly then back into the ocean. She slowly released herself from the rail heading to the cabins to prepare for their arrival. Left alone with only the sounds of the lapping waves to keep him company, Bond decided to focus on his mission more, Blight was his target and once he was taken care of, Lester would be his next.

Within his eyes the ocean became violent with the water splashing madly against the ship, he released himself from the rail heading into the cabins to prepare also.

They arrived at the port, with Bond and Angel exiting the ship to meet Evelyn accompanied by her huskies. She greeted them gently as they met with a vehicle of choice, a Jeep Wrangler. Bond was in the passenger seat while Angel sat at the back with the jeep taking them to their first stop a hotel.

"I'm really glad you came, Mr. Bond." She said sincerely.

"I have my mission, Ms. Blades, I'm obliged."

"When I realized that Haven was working with Blight I didn't think it was safe for me to still be around."

"You use to work for Haven?" Angel asked curiously.

"Haven was an environmental corporation, when word of Blight's involvement with illegal mining came to us; I decided to investigate on my own."

"We were informed that he might be using the diamonds to reestablish an organization, do you know anything of that?"

"I don't, I didn't even know who he was involved with."

"Cerberus!" Bond concluded.

"What was that?" Marin asked curiously.

"The name of Lester's organization," Bond stated. "Their leader was Mathias Croftnik,"

"They were involved with the Fisher scandal." Evelyn remembered. Bond continued.

"All of their key members are dead, or so it seemed." Bond said lamenting.

"But what, makes you think it's them?"

"Call it a hunch." Bond concluded leaving them to his intuition.

"What's our move?" Angel said eagerly.

"First, we set up base." Bond said turning to Evelyn. "Where's the nearest hotel to your base?"

"Ice Gate; it's a motel but it should work." She said.

"We'll stay there so you can contact us." Bond said. "We'll also need to get into Haven's facility here."

"That's risky." Evelyn cautioned. "Not to mention, Blight is there."

"The more reason I need to check."

"I'll go with you." Angel stated.

"No, I need you to detail Task of our findings, Evelyn is your link if I don't comeback."

"I know you will." She said optimistic. Bond continued planning his strategy.

"In the meantime, I'll accompany Evelyn back to her base to gather any research."

They arrived at the Ice Gate; which was pretty impressive to Bond's stature; they neither went under their false names with everyone unaware of their true profession nor seemed interested. Bond and Angel's room were on the second floor which was the last floor of the motel. Bond dropped his belongings with Angel who went to her room to find it comfortable.

Bond decided to don the stealth suit Montgomery made for him; it was time it went into good use any way. He armed the miniature cameras placed inside a pouch on the suit. Angel thought he looked efficient in it. He smiled at her putting the finishing touch on him as he armed his PPK.

"Are you sure you don't need me on this?" she asked to reconsider.

"I told you, this is a solo mission." He said raising her chin to his face. "I can't let anything happen to you again."

She smiled feeling warm at his sincerity and agreed to perform her objective. Bond met with Evelyn downstairs who had on a slim fit winter suit to protect her from the cold Bond didn't think it could looking at her form baring out with only leg warmers and a jacket to accompany her.

"Let's be off Ms. Blades." Bond said as she followed him.

They reached her base to be welcomed by the huskies leaping up to them lapping their tongues playfully.

"Don't worry James they're friendly." She assured him as he ruffled one of them with his palm. "I've known them all my life now."

"Do you have a particular favorite?"

"They're all priceless." She said releasing them to play outside.

"Let's get to business." He said as the two reached her office. She showed him everything she had on Haven, when the company was started its activities and when the new president established himself.

"This was all I got from the files." She said taking a warm cup of coffee to keep cozy; she offered some to Bond but declined.

"I don't suppose you have any idea on what his plan is with the diamonds."

"No," she said. "But I can tell you it's something dangerous."

Bond looked through all the files she had; Lester was definitely Cerberus material but he couldn't have pulled this off on his own; could Blight also be working for them? Bond however focused on the weapons being developed; these platinum guns they had established they could be more than a weapon maybe a means of gathering conflict diamonds across the country.

Could they still being operating a mine around here, he thought to himself. If they were it proved that his theory could be accurate.

"I need you to take me to the facility."

"It's highly secured." She said cautiously. "And I'm afraid I might be a hindrance to you again."

Bond pulled her face to face seeing in her eyes she was scared.

"Evelyn, listen; I need to get to that facility." He said. "I'm not going to jeopardize you in anything but you can control the husks they might be our means of transport."

She agreed to it gathering her pets for the job, she got them on the rail as she set them up, Bond sat behind her feeling her backside rubbing against him. An arousal could be felt but controlled it for both their sakes.

"I hope you don't mind company." Bond stated.

The two were led to Haven's facilities; Bond studied the place already detailing what to expect, there was no need to alert his presence so he decided to go in through stealth, he kept his combat knife under his sleeve just in case with Evelyn feeling uneasy at the sight. She was aware he was an assassin but still recoiled at the sight of it. Bond looked at her knowing she would jeopardize him if she entered.

"You don't have to see this." He cautioned her. She nodded gathering the dogs together afraid of his structure all of a sudden.

"Do what you have to." She said. Bond darted into the area making sure no one saw his movements, while Evelyn still watched his beast-like prowl.

Bond lay still under the snow as a guard walked by him; he remained still not getting his attention. He had to move soon hopefully the guard wouldn't take long. He held onto his breath under the cold for as long as he could, he had his limits and decided to take him down.

He emerged from the snow grabbing his unsuspecting victim as he put him out. He laid the body on the ground continuing his movement.

He found himself in front of a station possibly the media station, surveillance cameras would be a key to him they could monitor everything around the facility, he studied the environment carefully, the guards were limited meaning this place was only a holding place and mining area for the platinum; he wondered if they used machineries for the project instead than the minions available, it didn't seem to get the job done.

His objective was to find the mines without setting off any guards; his movements remained silent while avoiding the enemy, but he still felt uneasy with the man on the watchtower what if he saw him? He decided not to take that chance, leveling his gun at the prey.

With the wind howling through the day, his only means of concentration was silence, the wind providing that while he leveled his aim. With the silencer attached, he executed his shot as the bullet got his target, the perfect execution. The guard fell silently without alerting others making Bond head for his destination at ease. Bond proceeded to his destination without ease. He noticed the building was made completely of glass making them have an external look and quickly avoided sight.

Bond kept his calm, chances were they didn't spot him and neither did the watchman. He hid by the door waiting for someone to step out. A sentry stepped out as Bond anticipated accurately, the man did not know what expect as Bond grabbed him in a sleeper hold bringing him down as he took him to a corner. He dressed himself as the sentry approaching the glass door while the unsuspecting guard ignored the man present. Bond walked up the stairs to the monitor room.

Bond felt easy that the guard was unaware of the switch making him reach the monitor room. He knocked getting the guard's attention. He heard the knock knowing something wasn't right as he grabbed his riffle and unlocked the safety.

He opened the door receiving a boot from Bond hurling the man back. He reached for his gun but was silenced by the PPK. He entered closing the door behind him discarding the corpse in front of him. Studying the monitors, he looked at certain ones of his interest from the building he passed by until he saw his objective; there was another mineshaft harvesting more platinum perhaps. He switched to the next monitor to see a man step out of a station, Blight. Bond studied him carefully watching how armed he was with two guards in echelon. They were armed with Cz32 pistols they weren't a match for the PPK though.

He checked the time on the surveillance and placed his Q-scrambler on the device to create footage of the cave using it as a loop to make them invisible once they entered the shaft. He checked to make sure his exit was clear before leaving the building before anyone saw him.

Blight and his guards surveyed the area so far everything seemed in place; until he noticed the watchman was missing.

"Isn't there supposed to be a sentry there?" he asked.

"Yes sir."

"Then find him!" he ordered as the two scouted for the missing watchman.

Bond took advantage of their blind spot heading back to retrieve Evelyn and investigate the mine. He crept carefully not to alert Blight of intruders while he focused on the white blinding snow.

Evelyn waited with her Huskies keeping her company until Bond finally emerged. She saw he had discovered something.

"How did you pass the guard?" she asked curiously.

"He's taking a nap, for the mean time I think we should check the caves."

Bond and Evelyn took the Huskies towards an ice spiked cave with sharp jagged icicles held firmly above them; Evelyn and Bond knew they couldn't make an echo and tried to keep their voices as low as they could.

Evelyn followed Bond gently treading on each step making sure there is no vibration in their movement. She followed Bond's movements watching him move like a panther lurking for his prey on two legs, it was almost ethereal to her.

Bond came to a halt gesturing her to do the same; they looked up to find more shards hanging from above, Bond told her not to move as he furthered his steps. He stopped at an ice wall taking a further look into them; the glaciers sparkled at his sight, diamonds; this was where he continued to his mining project that's why the facility was here to use the environmental activity as a cover to continue their back-up operation. He had confirmed it and was now time to end it.

He turned around to see Evelyn approaching him with a blank look. He eyed her at first before he spoke.

"I told you not to come any closer." He said until he saw Blight with his aide holding a Makrov 45 at her back.

"She had no choice." Blight countered forcing Bond to raise his hands along with Evelyn.

The two faced the sight of the barrel, Evelyn felt her hand tremble seeing the sight of Blight and his assistant Draker.

"I never thought we'd see again, Mr. Bond."

"If you were expecting my obituary, then I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"You haven't disappointed me yet." He said taking a step back with Draker still leveling his gun at them. "Tell me what you've found out about me and this little operation." He said. Bond noticed that his leg had been bandaged to an extent as he trembled slightly.

"I know that you've been smuggling the diamonds through this process of human cargo."

"Go on."

"You're using them to re-establish your organization; Cerberus."

"You're right on the idea, Mr. Bond, but I don't work for them I'm the middle man to Lester."

"Is Lester the last member?" He asked.

"The last member?" he asked about to laugh. "We're lucky we're in this cave or else I could laugh." He snared. "The Cerberus legacy can never die, Mr. Bond you can cut the head and the body will still function."

"Just like a snake." He concluded. "So who takes over from Mathias?"

"We are the followers who continue the lineage, and you are the thorn in our branch." He said as Draker leveled his aim at Evelyn who began to tremble more.

"I wouldn't recommend it." Bond said gesturing up. Draker froze his aim as they looked up to find the sharp shards hanging before them.

It was only a matter of time before Bond grabbed Draker's hand and struggled for the release of the gun, with Draker booting Bond back as they restrained any loud pitch noise from projecting. Draker was about to shoot but was ceased by Blight.

"No you fool you'll kill us all." He said as he had the weapon still aimed at them. "Watch the falling stars Mr. Bond." Blight said before backing out.

Evelyn huddled beside Bond afraid of their fate. Bond still stared at Blight and Draker giving them a very menacing stare.

"James?" Evelyn asked wondering what was on his mind until Bond projected a word she surely understood.

"Seek him!"

Blight and Draker were ready to trap the two until they heard beast like sounds behind them. At first Blight thought they were his blood thirsty wolves released by the unknown until he saw the Huskies had switched from being fluffy playful pets to vicious guardians aware of their master's dismay.

"Do something Draker." Blight stammered as the wolves jumped on him, wiping them aside as he fled for his life, Draker fired shots but his shooting armed was jammed into one of the huskies jaw crushing the bones as he projected a scream outside of the cave. It caused a rattle as Evelyn shielded herself worried of the shards above them.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Blight sent his men to go into the cave to make sure that the intruders were dead. Armed with their Automatic riffles and winter armor they treaded into the cave met by the huskies ripping them to pits until they were killed, Evelyn heard the whimpers and ran out of the caves to see her pets on the ground, she covered her face in horror seeing the wounded animals as they aimed at her Bond pushed her down to the ground. The raids of bullets projected multiple echoes into the cave causing the shards to fall. The falling glaciers created an avalanche racing out of the cave towards the location.

"What's going on?" She asked confused.

"We have to go!"

"I'm not leaving them!" she protested.

"There's not enough time!" Bond argued pulling the hesitant woman up.

She released herself from his grip running towards the uninjured husk as she tied him to the others. "Lead them to safety." She ordered as the wolves used their strength to evacuate the location.

Bond and Evelyn grabbed their skies and jumped over the edge of the cave followed by the immense flow of shards chasing them. Bond was grateful for his training of skiing, it paid off against the flood heading its way, and Evelyn was also good and skilled with her movement vast and sharp swerving past every obstacle while the sentries fled for their lives unable to stop their targets. Bond tackled one of them to the ground as he and Evelyn continued to move. The waves consumed the guards leading to a fatal conclusion. Bond and Evelyn held onto their grips moving before they were also consumed, Evelyn was losing her balance but steadied her until she tripped down falling on her side. Bond halted in time to see the woman in distress he moved quickly holding her firmly as the waves of shards scrapped his suit and made several cuts but he would survive.

Bond could feel the cold daggers reaching for his skin while he gritted his teeth to endure the onslaught until they were covered in snow with shards surrounding them. Bond slowly recovered falling on his back with the pain projected on his face while Evelyn got up checking if she was damaged but saw nothing but tears in her suit they were minor that she'd live.

She faced Bond to see him in pain as he felt the intensity of the shards pierce him, if it wasn't for the stealth suit it could have been fatal.

"Mr. Bond?!" she said checking his stature. Bond gained consciousness looking at the beautiful Eurasian's eyes.

"If I wasn't in pain, I would have thought I was in heaven." He smiled making her relieved. She groomed his comma back and kissed him on the forehead.

"You saved my life." She said nestling on his chest, unaware of the pain. He held it welcoming her embrace, as he held her gently.

"We have to get going." Bond stated slowly getting up from the ground, adjusting himself. "Where are the husks?"

"Safe I hope, they know how to get back." She said as the two continued to move looking at all the shards around them.

Blight watched his mine be destroyed seething the actions. Useless all of his men were useless, but at least Bond and that girl were dead. No one could have survived that, not Bond not anyone.

"Tell Lester we have a problem." He ordered his men. "Gather the corpses; we shall finish the operation ourselves."

Outside of Evelyn's base she waited anxiously for her pets to return discarding the cold air circling around her, she could feel her heart drop heavy knowing they might never come back. Bond came up behind her trying to comfort her, she didn't resist.

"I know they'll make it." She said optimistic with Bond consoling her gently. He didn't know how to respond; in their case it was a 50/50 chance of them to return.

"I'm sorry Evelyn." Bond lamented.

"No, they knew what to do and they did." She said turning aside. "It seems I'm prone to jeopardize people for my instincts."

"Welcome to my world." Bond stated coldly ushering her to come inside.

The sharp metal ring and several footsteps alerted Bond who vastly turned around to the oncoming pets. Evelyn's eyes opened widely seeing the injured huskies approach her as she ran to them nuzzling their grey furry coats. Tears fell from her as she took the husks in and treated their wounds, Bond hid the fact that he was also relieved that they were alive too only projecting a smile.

With the mine destroyed it was only a matter of anticipating Blight's move, it was certain that he'll be shipping the diamonds through Australia and if he was unaware that they were still alive, then it was a good chance to strike. Bond was treated by Evelyn whom used some bandages to treat Bond's injuries.

"Tell me if it hurts." She said applying the treatment to Bond who gritted his teeth of the wincing pain.

She placed the treatment on his bareback as she heard the groans erupt from him.

"Does it hurt there?" she asked. Bond confirmed it as she kissed it gently snaking around him as she kissed his neck until she fell into his arms.

"I guess we can finish the treatment later." She said dropping the bottle and cloth as she was engulfed by him. He gently undid her ski suit revealing her second layer of clothing, and her legs which he began to kiss from. Slowly stimulating her senses she wrapped them around his waist as Bond placed her on the ground strongly rupturing the woman the cold was felt but it soon became hot for the two of them. She gasped for air more than ever grabbing his neck sliding down to his back as the two forgot about the pain he had experienced, slowly he picked her up with his hands locked with hers as he touched every part of her. Her nipples erected from the shirt which she revealed fully to show her bare tanned breasts. Bond tasted her finding delight; they continued until she had reached climaxed screaming until she opened her eyes, she felt like she was on fire that moment.

Bond hoped they didn't frighten the Huskies who were still outside playing in the snow. The weather became harsher during the evening with Bond and Evelyn treating their wounds after their encounter, He stretched his muscles hoping they still function. Evelyn gathered the dogs feeding them while they decided to think of the next action.

He had informed Angel of the incident hoping she would send a report to Task vastly. Angel had been a very strong ally and appreciated her service, he also felt responsible if anything happen to her knowing of his conscience.

She was still in the hotel room researching on anything that could help them understand Blight's connection. Cerberus wasn't a complicated organization, they wanted what any crime syndicate wanted; money, power and fear. He had destroyed that dream and now they were rebuilding it piece by piece. It was like Blight said; cut the head and the body still functions.

Evelyn decided to return the Huskies back to the Eskimo with Bond staying back in the hotel; right now he wasn't fund of the cold and had no interest to be outside when unnecessary.

Angel thought it would be great to explore the place leaving Bond to recuperate. Angel had never skied much and decided to use it as an opportunity. She grabbed her ski gear and reached the sight with a perfect powder slope, she felt so excited smiling at the blinding obstacle.

She dashed over the slope to find herself following the lanes leading to the course. She made swerves and turns, dazzled by the snow around her and the ice blue environment that made up the country, she was filled with adrenaline rising, she made a leap landing perfectly on the ground as she felt a form of ecstasy erupt from her experience making her end the event for the day.

Taking off her goggles and scarf to absorb the cold breeze feeling her lungs, it was getting heavy by the minute making her realize she had to get back before it got worse.

She decided to use a different route to get back to the hotel, she made her way through the heavy wind blowing unaware of Blight's fort as she passed by unaware of the location. A sentry spotted her aware that all trespassers had to be eliminated since the event. He decided to use his sniper riffle on the target.

He zoomed in with his telescope studying her form; she was stunning her body was soft and delicate just seeing the woman through the scope made him aroused. He wasn't going to kill her quick but slowly enough for him to reach her.

Angel was unaware of the sniper or the first bullet that passed her until the sharp puff erupted from on the snow; she was fully aware that she was in danger. She turned to see where it came from but there was no trace; whoever the shooter was, is trained well making her accelerate her speed. A second bullet dashed passed her making her feel uneasy she had to make it to her safe haven. She was now in danger and had to act fast, unarmed and unprepared she used the only training available to her; skiing. Another shot was fired and she dodged it in time accelerating her speed, the sniper decided to use a different angle for her. He marked her on her shoulder blade shooting only missing by an inch.

She felt heart reaching her still focused on her destination, she made a high jump over the edge of a heap landing perfectly before the sniper to mark her. He decided that it was pointless to let her escape, she had passed their territory and he couldn't allow that. He leveled at her back with a focused shot, it was a shame though. He fired the shot as the bullet made for its destination; Angel was shot at the hind leg falling face first as she injured her right shoulder, with the wind howling at her.

She was unconscious for the time being, as the sentry decided to capture his victim, with his riffle holstered at his back. Angel got up slowly knowing there was danger afoot; she tried to find shelter quickly before whoever shot her got closer.

Angel was breathing hard but her gasps were covered by the wind's howl, the guard couldn't find her anywhere, she couldn't have gone far he thought to himself. He notice some drag prints on the ground as he trailed. Angel was holding her anxiety as the man got closer to her hiding spot; she was armed with only her ski poles and her bindings. He approached her location getting closer and closer while she gripped onto the poles tight and firmly. Ready to look down until he was called by his colleague, making him focus more on the agenda; Blight wanted the corpses to be shipped as fallen soldiers from Australia. She gasped hearing the details, James had to know immediately. She tried to get anymore detail when and where but she knew the man would still track her down so she laid still waiting for him to leave, the cold was getting rough by the minute she had no idea how long she could hold out but she had to.

The sentry focused on the hiding spot; then saw it pointless, she was going to be dead either way, the cold was brutal and the wind was menacing. He left giving Angel time to recover; she exhaled violently gasping the cold air into her lungs as it pierced through her. Slowly getting out and making sure no one else was around, she got on her skiis attached them to her binders and used her arms to move instead of her leg. She forced herself to move before anyone else noticed her.

Her leg soon became a disadvantage with its constant bleeding and exposure to the snow, she needed to treat it quickly. It wasn't any further but the wind was making it harder for her to reach it.

She was almost there until she fell to the cold, she had to make it; the information she found out must be relayed to James. She laid on her back defeated, as she got up the wind forced her down hitting her injured leg as she held onto the pain; right now her obstacle was the harsh winter and an injured leg. She gripped onto her stamina using it to support her.

She wasn't going to give in, using her poles to support her as the wind tossed her to the ground slamming her face to the side.

Back in the motel, the time had flown by with Bond wondering where Angel was. She hadn't told him how long she was going to be out neither what she was up to. Bond felt uneasy about it, what if she was captured or did she find something vital? Bond took a seat massaging his temples to think; should he go out and find her, what if Evelyn showed up and had news too? It was a decision that had to be solved carefully. He armed his PPK and looked for any gadget that would be useful to him. He found the Q-grip which he had dubbed so fondly of Q. He knew it might not be that handy for his quest but kept it never knowing. He put on his stealth suit under his ski suit to keep him warm. He was ready with what he chose, this wasn't a recon mission it was a salvage/rescue mission. The Q-grip would be the vital equipment to use for now and possibly his combat knife. Bond left his room with only a feel of alert to his consciousness.

Outside the wind was strong and violent, he was grateful for the stealth suit he wore he was going to need it now. He trekked seeing the people retreat to the motel for sanctuary, he now knew Angel was in trouble.

He could feel the cold getting intense he had to find her fast before the worst. He wore his binders bare with spikes on the soles. With the wind blowing him aback his binders came in handing planting his feet to the ground giving him a strong stamina to hold onto.

Bond could endure the harsh wind, after nearly dying back at the Alps it seemed relief that he was clothed this time and double layered at least.

The wind grew harsher for him struggling to find Angel; he saw no trail or anything what could have happened to her? He trekked further into the cold unbeknownst of her current condition. Her vision was blurry but could still identify his features; Caucasian male, 6'1 and his ski gear was all too familiar; James Bond.

"_James…James!" _she cried out hoping the wind could send her distress. Bond heard the faint sound of his name being called by the wind he didn't hesitate following the trail leading to Angel as she laid on the snow out cold.

Bond carried her from the ground grooming her hair back, she was hurt noting the shot in her leg; _be strong Angel, _he whispered to her carrying the unconscious woman back to the motel.

Angel found herself on a bed, she had been dressed and her bullet wound treated by Bond, as he watched her get up.

"How's your leg?" he asked.

"It's a little stiff." She admitted trying to walk but nearly tripped.

"It's better to rest." He cautioned her.

"What time is it?" she remembered.

"You were out for only an hour." Bond stated.

"There's still time." She said facing Bond as she took his hands ready to relay her information.

"They're heading to Australia." She said.

"We know that Angel." Bond said calming her down.

"No, there's more; they are going to smuggle the diamonds through human cargo disguised as dead soldiers."

"Interesting but where are they going to…" Bond paused remembering the avalanche that nearly killed them, those men would be used as dead soldiers able to smuggle the diamonds through them, and they didn't need the girls anymore only the method.

Then he thought about something if he knew they were alive then Evelyn.

"Has Evelyn called yet?" he asked concerned.

"No why?" she replied. Bond got up from the chair grabbing his cell phone waiting for the phone to pick up. Multiple rings emerged but no one responded; they couldn't have found her there was no means of knowing their location unless…the huskies, they were traced!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Bond processed the situation; Evelyn could have been off to return the huskies unaware of the sentries gathering the bodies. As she returned she was captured, taking against her will. What was going to happen to her? Probably destroy the facility with her in it or be taken to Australia. The options were limited to the two.

Angel saw Bond grab his PPK placing it in his holster. He eyed her briefly telling her not to open the door for anyone unless they knock seven times. She nodded gripping her hands together, Bond left without a second thought first heading to Evelyn's office.

He found the place ransacked, his logic was accurate; they could have caught her when she returned the husks back to the Eskimo and searched the place. He found all files she had burnt to ashes and her computer smashed; Evelyn was smart enough to make backups in dire situations. There wasn't any struggle knowing it was useless. Bond heard something outside of the office; could it be Angel? He strongly doubts it arming his PPK as he stepped out.

There was nothing in sight, just the white snow surrounding him it was almost blinding that his environment was pure white except for the horizon. Bond didn't imagine the sounds, despite the howling wind surrounding him. There were brief movements somewhere he just needed to know where. He looked to the ground; there were foot prints still fresh someone was here or still is but well hidden.

Out of nowhere a something emerged from the ground in pure ghost white suit from head to toe armed with a blade. Bond blocked it using his PPK to receive the damage; _Snowmen._ He swung again making Bond avert the attack as a second snowman emerged with his own sword.

Bond dodged the swing landing an uppercut to the 2nd one landing on the snow. He hurled his Q-grip at the first clutching him in the heart as he pulled him to his demise with his blood contrasting the pure white.

A third snowman jumped out slicing in midair while Bond used the Q-grip to retract the first snowman's weapon and swung it at his oppressor forcing him to jump back giving Bond space to stand. He remembered the doctor he faced when rescuing Evelyn from Voinovich and wondered who was in charge of these lethal assassins; perhaps Cerberus was far from dead.

He grabbed his gun in time for the second snowman to emerge wielding his sword as Bond shot it out of his grip leveling the gun at his throat.

"I don't suppose you speak English by chance do you?"

The snowman let out a low curse which Bond didn't catch. He got up with his aim still leveled approaching him.

"Has Blight left yet?" he asked ramming the gun under his chin. The man refused to talk. Bond fired a stray and replaced the hot gun under the man's chin again this time the heat burning into the snowman's jaw as he gritted his teeth in pain. "Talk damn it!" Bond protested trying to get an answer from him but nothing. He shot the man in the leg dragging him to the horizon.

"They got their money's worth after all." He said leaving the man in his state. If Angel's info was still accurate they would be leaving in an hour; should he sacrifice Evelyn's life in order to trace them to Australia? The woman had been through enough using her as bait was a horrible idea; but what other choice did he have? He concluded the fact he was a _cold hearted bastard_ but she was his only means to get to Australia; he'd make it up to her once this was over.

Angel was in her room when she heard the seven knocks; she opened it to see Bond tell her to get packing that they were going to leave for Australia tonight while Angel was in Station Alpha's base for the remaining time. She didn't like the idea of waiting but she had to agree with Bond.

Bond was unfamiliar with Station Alpha but Station G was and knew a contact there. Angel would have to accompany Bond but stay out of action none the less. M had been informed of Bond's departure to Melbourne, Australia; she hoped Bond would be able to solve this riddle. She was unaware of how much he has been able to link every step with only one piece left of the puzzle; where were the platinum weapons going to?

Melbourne Australia;

Bond and Angel met with a man in a trench coat through the Sydney airport where he lit a cigarette. The man's dressing was a stereotypical gumshoe with the fedora hat and tie; Bond noted this was to identify certain agents to an extent.

"Mr. Bond welcome to Australia." He said offering his hand.

"This is Agent Riker, James." Angel introduced.

"I'm your liaison here." He added. "Shall we continue in the car?" he offered leading the two with fewer luggages to a beetle Volkswagen.

"I take it you won't be staying long?" he asked.

"It's only for a week." Bond stated. "However this is my first time here."

"Well welcome, Australia has its ups and downs in a way."

"So I've heard." He stated. "I won't be surprise if people don't get along with us here."

"We don't have a grudge against the English Mr. Bond."

"However Australia has been drastically effected by the economy?"

"I'm afraid so, but with recent findings of diamonds we've been at a mid level so far."

"I guess you have Lester to thank for that."

"More or less." He concurred. "Lester isn't a criminal here so be warned you'd be the public's enemy."

"So be it." Bond stated. "It's just a matter of evidence."

Riker nudged it off; he was aware of Lester's corruption but he had connections and influence; something was strange to him about that. Riker was around his 50s but still strong and agile for his age. He was an expert marksman which he loved to conceal as a hidden skill, Bond never got his dossier neither was Riker granted Bond's file. They seemed opposite to each other only in their operations. Bond would have loved to go to a restaurant and have a good meal but first was setting their base.

Bond felt uneasy about Riker but kept it to himself; if Angel trusted him that's all he needed but he still kept his guard up. He thought of Petra for a moment wondering what she was doing right now. Since she had left he hadn't been able to be with her that long it soon became something to worry about he hoped she was strong enough to endure.

Angel had gathered all of Lester's details and factories; Lester was in the mining business able to harvest diamonds in Melbourne, but not legally; though he was helping Australia's economy his methods were the real horror, human cargo.

Bond knew where what the plan was but what about Evelyn was she in danger too? He turned to Riker who had brought out all the dossiers of Blight and any known contacts which included Lester.

"It seems you have something Bond." He stated.

"Lester is connected." He concluded.

"I'm afraid so, but like I said it's you against the world."

"So be it." He spat. "I just want answers."

Bond and Riker got into the car heading towards the airport.

"Have there been any military planes missing from here?"

"No, why would that be of any use?"

"It is, trust me."

They arrived at the airport; where Bond checked all flights that had arrived while Riker found it to be excruciating with the heat heavy this time of year; he bought an ice cold drink from the vendor while watching Bond look for a particular flight plan.

Riker never like working with MI6 much; he considered them to be egotistical and obnoxious; he had worked with them on a previous occasion and never got along with them. He saw Bond as no difference trying to prove he's right and satisfy some sort of ego.

Bond had no trust in Riker only because of Angel he put his faith in him. Riker seemed almost skeptical from beginning whether he held a deep grudge for the British was unknown. Bond was relieved to have worn a short sleeve shirt with khakis. Australia was hell during this time and Bond could not even think of drinking anything strong at the moment.

"Mr. Bond what exactly are we looking for."

"Any flight arriving from Alaska." He replied but this search was hopeless. No flights had been announced yet; could it have been false information? No he was sure of it everything linked to Australia, unless…it wasn't coming from a domestic airport; dead soldiers would be returned through a military port.

"Riker what's the main military port here?"

"Fort Marshalls." He replied.

"Then let's head there." He said taking the reluctant man to their new goal.

Riker didn't hesitate to tell Bond about his so called idea and how this was aggravating.

"This might be some wild goose chase Mr. Bond."

"Trust me it makes sense."

"And how do you expect to get access to a plane carrying falling soldiers."

"Leave that to me." He concluded.

They found themselves at Fort Marshall where a plane had recently arrived; Bond used binoculars to see the events taking place.

"Like I expected." He said showing Riker the plane.

"Hmm, very shady bastards." He admitted. "What's the next move?"

"I'm looking for someone, I don't know if she's on that flight."

"A girlfriend of yours?" he asked.

"Not exactly," Bond countered. He saw a load of coffins being shipped out of the plane in an assembly format. Then he saw Blight accompany them as he reached the last one patting it gently.

It donned on Bond that Evelyn was in that one alive or dead. He handed Riker the binoculars attempting to move in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he protested.

"Trying to save a life." He replied. "I know you have no regard in our operation and you can go to hell for all I care."

"Bond, they are going to be sent to Clifton's Morgue." He stated.

"How do you know that?"

"It's the only place; if your idea is correct is where they would be criminated."

"What's your plan?" Bond asked already assuming the man had something.

"Illegal trafficking; we can gather authorities to investigate the corpses."

Bond listened.

"If we can hold them off, you can get your friend out without anyone aware of your motives."

"You know Riker; you're not a prick as I thought you'd act."

"I get that a lot, Mr. Bond." He smiled.

The two waited in the care, the windows were down to let air get in. The air conditioner wasn't working and Bond could go for a drink at this moment. Riker offered him some of his drink which Bond politely declined, the drink wasn't helping him much either but it wasn't dehydrating him.

Bond knew he'd need something soon, the weather changes had been very effective to him that he could pass out. He leaned by the window almost ready to black out.

"They're about to move!" Riker alerted him Bond watched and signaled to follow them.

Bond almost felt a headache erupt from the drive; he grabbed for a cigarette to steady his nerves.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Just drive I'll be fine." He said faintly. The drive took 45 minutes to get to Clifton's Morgue where Riker told Bond to pull himself together. Bond had to psych himself up right now; his weapon would be no use to him in this situation.

He got out quietly while Riker distracted the generals in the front of the vans.

"Good evening sirs." He greeted changing from his grumpy tone to a more efficiently executed one, Riker had been in a desk job for a while he had no idea how excited he was to be back in the field of espionage. The men were all military superiors with Lester sitting opposite them. Lester was a man in his 40s, with a very pale skin complexion similar to that of Albino. His eyes were dead blue. His hair color was streaking blonde. He smiled creating a disturbing look to his feature.

"Good afternoon, what seems to be the problem?" He attempted to smile pleasantly.

"Good afternoon sir, there's been report of illegal smugglings happening here."

"And you are checking us because?" he asked feeling accused.

"It's standard procedure sir." He said.

"If you must know we are carrying the bodies of fallen soldiers."

"My condolences." He said briefly eying if Bond had entered. Bond struggled at first but made it in one piece. "I'm not going to check the truck but if you find anything you alert the authorities."

"Of course," Lester said gently as he waved him good bye. Riker looked at Bond hiding as he whispered good luck. What the next action was unknown.

Inside the truck, were rows of coffins possibly a total of 10; even the way it was organized was sloppy; _a fine way to treat fallen heroes._ He thought to himself, Evelyn must be in one of them was the conclusion.

He opened one of them to find a corpse with his arms folded like a mummy and surrounding him was his platinum weapon. He accumulated that their weapons were holding the diamonds; he took the gun disassembling it to confirm his process. He found it to be intact, but if the guns were holding it then why were the corpses inside? Out of nowhere he rose up attacking Bond. The two struggled for supremacy with Bond landing and elbow on his back. The man tackled him to the floor strangling him.

He grabbed the man by the jugulars applying pressure while the truck was moving, it caused unsteady ruckus for the two. Bond tried to make it to his advantage landing a boot to the man's jaw knocking him unconscious. What the hell was that about? He thought to himself. If he was alive then chances are; there were some decoys for something.

Bond decided to glance through the order corpses there was no telling if they were alive or not but if they were, it meant something was going to happen. Before he opened the coffins he decided to knock on them before getting access. He knocked at the first one with no response, he opened to find a man much paler than the one he encountered confirming he was deceased but with no weapon by his side, meaning there were mixed together.

Was a coup going to take place? He continued making Evelyn his main objective right now, knocking on each coffin to make sure they were dead, some tried to open to investigate the interruption but Bond slammed the lid hard to knock them out. He had only one box left, he approached it with caution as he knocked, taking about five seconds to respond. Bond vastly opened it to reveal Evelyn petrified out of her mind. Her eyes so full of tears and anxiety the only thing Bond thought could ease her was a kiss of relief.

"It's going to alright." He said carrying her out of the box. "Do you know where you are?"

She shook her head still mute.

"Did they touch you?" she repeated her response. "Evelyn, I need you to play dead for a little while." Evelyn refused while Bond tried to reason with her until he finally held her harshly fighting his inner beast.

"Evelyn, listen to me," he said getting her attention. "If they realize you're out they are going to kill you, do you understand?" She stared with despair. "You'll be safe in there I'll be in here with you."

Reluctantly she agreed whispering hatred towards him, reminding him of how much of a monster he was. Inside all she saw was darkness pitch black darkness to create a phobia. She took heavy breathes to compose herself.

It was as horrible in Voinovich's dungeon only this time she felt alone despite Bond close by. Her eyes became intense by the anxiety she was receiving she wanted to see the light of day again. She tried to open the coffin but it was closed shut, not by Bond but automatically.

She stared blankly at the black lid only concluding her dilemma; she was trapt.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

New York 5:15pm, it felt so different yet so familiar; she had been away from her home for only three weeks but Petra found it hard to believe. It felt like she had left for years that entire trauma she had received was truly horrifying. She lost her co-worker and friend. She had jeopardized two men who should not have gotten involved and she was hiding, hiding from her ex-husband.

Through out her present she had been living in fear of him, what he was. It wouldn't be long before he found her, making her feel unsteady despite having a drink of ice tea. She cradled it gently watching the view from a sky high apartment cutesy of Bond. She thought about him briefly; would she ever see him again? She didn't know, did he still think of her? She doubted it, but the night she spent with him was dazzling.

The man was a stallion, his structure his stability they were beyond him but she didn't mind. She knew he was doing his job trying to put an end to this horror that plagued her but in reality it could never end; not the nightmares, not the torture or the darkness she had lived in. She needed company yet she felt it wasn't worth risking people.

Diego had to die! She thought to herself. Holding the cup in her hand she felt unsteady as it started to wobble; she was afraid, she could feel it as her hands began to shake the cup, falling from her grip to the ground. When she saw the stain she fell on her knees and wept.

"When will it end?" she asked herself. The response was _when he's dead_.

The only conclusion; she wouldn't rest; she wouldn't be at ease if he's still alive. Somehow he will find her and then…

She didn't want to think about it, all she wanted was the sound of James' voice as she listened to what he's been up to.

Going outside didn't feel like an option she was afraid, Mr. Westler said if she needed something she could call him but what she needed he couldn't offer. She decided to take a smoke; standing outside of the balcony and took a drag, the last time she smoked was when she was in boarding school when she felt uneasy about sleeping with one of the teachers; she could have been expelled if worse.

It was a long way down; she thought to herself just the sight made her heart freeze. She dared not attempt it. She felt she would be hiding forever unless events didn't take place. She wrote a note detailing what was about to happen; she was going to find peace through another means a way Diego would never find her and for Bond to forgive her method but she found it to be the only way.

She came to the conclusion she would never be safe from Diego if she was still alive and that she loves him and appreciates his efforts that they were not in vain.

Once she had finished writing, she kissed it putting it in an envelope, waiting for Westler to arrive soon.

Stanton had been left in the dark as to how bad the situation was; he had no idea of what Diego was involved with.

To him he was just another pathetic wannabe. It was his routine to check up on her seeing that she couldn't step outside of the building without screaming in madness.

He felt it was just a post trauma syndrome and with sometime would recover. He took the elevator to the sixth floor already exhausted from his physical therapy; he had been going to the clinic for the past three months.

Knocking on the door three times, it took her a while to open it for him.

"Mr. Westler." She realized. "Please come in." he entered seeing the stain on the floor which he felt sympathetic for. Hopefully it'll pass.

"I just thought I'd check up on you." He said handing her some groceries. She had put on a red dress, which felt strange was she going out for a change?

"Thank you, I'm fine right now." She said letting out a false smile.

Westler could tell something was wrong. He looked back to the floor and offered to clean it but Petra discouraged it.

"It's my fault really." She said gathering a wet napkin to clean it off. "I'm just clumsy."

"I can understand you must have had an ordeal when…"

"Please don't talk about it." She ceased him almost intensely. He nodded placing the paper bag on the counter. He noticed a folded piece of paper on the table too.

He found it odd, who was writing to her or what was the message.

"So how are you enjoying the US?"

"It feels like home with an exception." She said. "Have you ever been out of the country before?"

"Only on missions." He replied leaving the table and the letter aside.

He saw the cigarette on the ash tray then focused on her. Her eyes were weary almost to the extent of stress. She seemed to have been under heavy misery; he soon wondered about Voinovich and what the hell he did to those he kidnapped.

"I didn't think you'd smoke." He admitted.

"I just needed it briefly." She said. "I use to smoke back in high school."

"Were you hurt back there?" he asked unsteadily.

"It's something that'll pass." She said.

"I'm sorry about what happened." He said referring to Jill. "James told me little and made me in charge of your well being so if you need anything…"

She looked at him quickly with her eyes widened as she turned to the table where the letter was.

"Yes actually," she said approaching the table vastly as she grabbed the letter putting a stamp on it and handed it to Westler with her hand trembling.

"Please can you give this to James for me?" she smiled weakly almost suspiciously.

Westler eyed her briefly; he knew something was wrong but couldn't figure it out. He nodded leaving the room as she thanked him again for everything he did to help.

"James is my friend, and it's my job." He smiled trying to hide his suspicion. He left with the letter in his pocket, her smile faded into despair; would James forgive her for this? Would he understand why she did it? She doubted it and begged god for him to forgive her but knowing that Diego was alive meant not spending another day living the nightmare knowing he would find her and take her back to the underworld where she would never see the light of day again.

She stepped out of the window looking at the sunlight again, glaring on her breast giving a gold complexion. How she wanted to be free from this world.

Westler had reached the ground floor and exited the hotel. He knew something was wrong, he saw it through her smile. What was her intention? The solution would be the letter who was it addressed to? He brought it out to find James' name on it and hers with a false address. His hand froze; something wasn't right as he gently opened it to read the letter.

He saw her writing and the kiss she left on it reading as briefly catching the key words; _forgive me, I love you, don't hate me._ He made a mad dash back to the elevator reaching the stairs.

He skipped several steps to get to her floor but had a brief heart attack, clenching onto himself. He still managed to move but perspired more and was losing breath at each step.

Finally reaching the sixth floor he knocked several times as rapidly as he could, hoping he wasn't too late.

He barged the door, with his strength. It took the fifth try before the door busted open only to find Petra lying on the floor dead with a glass in her hand and her body calm. The pills were on the table; indicating an overdose.

He checked her pulse, she was gone. He had felt stupid for not noticing the signs. James would definitely hate him for this incompetence. He felt he had failed him, her and himself for not trusting his instincts.

Stanton called 911 telling them to come to the address, when that was done he lamented over her death. What was she running from?

In Australia; At Clifton's Morgues, Blight's men arranged the corpses to be shipped at the basement of the morgue to be confirmed. Bond found he awake after a deep trance. He had no idea how long it had been but needed to get out. He heard voices from the outside indicating the coffins had been moved. He armed himself with his PPK ready for the unsuspecting target. The man knocked on each corpse before opening it to see who the sentries were and the corpses; with a total of 12 coffins six were to be burnt while the others were to be used for something.

He opened Evelyn's coffin to find her traumatized, without hesitation she rose up trying to escape until the guard pushed the struggling woman back screaming.

"No please!!!!" she panicked still struggling to get out. A sharp backhand knocked her down causing her to cry in misery. Bond heard the struggle feeling truly horrible for this situation; was he truly a human being to treat someone like this? When the sentry reached his corpse and knocked. Bond knocked back forcing the man to open it up.

He met with Bond's PPK leveled at his throat getting up abruptly while he leveled the gun sharply.

"Let's play dress up." He said with the vicious look of a killer. He hauled the man into the coffin and locked him up as he went to check on Evelyn.

He found the woman in tears and the rage in her eyes met with his. The same rage she let out the first time they met with more loathe.

"Evelyn I'm sorry." He lamented. The woman gritted her teeth cursing Bond and hitting him.

"Bastard…bastard….I HATE YOU…_I Hate you…"_ Bond comforted her by embracing her figure whispering nothing but sorry to the woman and telling her never again. She gripped onto him appreciating his sincerity, knowing he meant well and he was just doing his job.

Bond heard footsteps approaching, taking Evelyn by the hand as they hid behind a corner. Multiple arrays of soldiers arrived taking the first six corpses upstairs to be criminated.

It won't be long before they realized that there were intruders, leading Bond and Evelyn to flee the basement only to be stopped by the sounds of several foot soldiers arriving, they hid behind the stairs as they witness the soldiers hauling the second row of coffins up the stairs.

"What's going on?" She whispered.

"I'm guessing a coup is about to take place." Bond replied. Then it all became clear to him; the diamonds weren't weapons at all; they were to help support Lester's insurrection against a politician possibly the Prime Minister.

It was now where and when will it take place; the fallen soldiers were the clue, Anzac Day. Riker had to be informed immediately but to get out was the problem and with Evelyn in his arms it could be an obstacle.

"Sir the girl is gone!"

"What girl?!" Lester's voice emerged.

"The bitch that was in one of the coffins," Blight answered. "She couldn't have gone far check downstairs again!"

Several footsteps returned carrying weaponry Bond shielded Evelyn tighter now not to witness anything that took place. They checked the corner they previously inhabited seeing nothing.

Two of them were sent back upstairs to see if they hid in on of the coffins. Bond took the advantage to eradicate the remaining three men downstairs while Evelyn took cover. This was going to be quick, he cautioned himself.

He grabbed the first one taking him down in a chokehold. The other's noticed this and fired killing their own. Bond used him as a cover retaliating using the corpse as a shield falling back. Evelyn huddled tighter under the stairs. Several more men rushed down the stairs as Bond smashed a window open grabbing Evelyn and making an escape for it.

Several gunshots were fired, trailing the two of them. Bond put Evelyn in front of him while hordes of bullets crashed out the window. Bond found Riker in the car as the two got in without questions asked.

"Drive!" Bond shouted, as Riker obliged accelerating his speed before anyone could identify him. Bond and Evelyn laid on the car seat avoiding the shots cracking through the window, but they were safe right now.

Lester and Blight rushed out of the Morgue to find the men shooting at nothing. Lester looked at Blight with such abhorrence for his insolence nearly exposing his true nature.

"You fool, are you trying to screw this up?"

"Don't worry; the plan will still go into effect." He assured him. "There's no turning back anyway."

"I think we're safe." Riker stated. Bond and Evelyn looked up to see the bullet cracks on the rear window.

"Riker I was wrong about you." Bond said smiling with gratefulness.

"The same can be said about you." He replied laughing with joy that his drabbed life was no longer behind the desk.

Bond asked Riker to drop them off at the nearest hotel; he didn't care about the price or anything tonight Evelyn was going to be taken care of for her help.

Bond had no luggage to carry making it easier for them to get the best room in the house. They arrived on the third floor with Bond assisting Evelyn to the door.

"Is this the spur of the moment type of thing?" she asked.

"No, something I thought could be a change at least." He said opening the door as they marveled at the room fit for a king.

"It's beautiful," she admired circling around the room absorbing all its glamour and beauty, as she looked at every angle of the room. The lights created a glow with a golden aura pouring on her complexion making the woman radiate.

Bond decided to let her have some time to herself; now was not the time to for anything except to execute his objective.

"Thank you." She said Bond turned around to face her projecting a humble smile before leaving. She took off the her ski suit knowing how hot it had been down under, her body was glistening with sweat as she found her suit on the ground walking into the bathroom to cleanse herself.

She foamed her body from up to down, making sure the soap eradicated the heat of the land from her, with the cold shower stimulating her and erecting her nipples, she fell into ecstasy with the feel to be freed and the body cleansed of the horror. Evelyn welcomed the cold; she was used to it having been brought up in that climate.

Bond returned to Station Alpha where Angel had been looking through all the events coming up soon.

"James," she said rushing up to him. "Where's Evelyn?"

"She's at a hotel." Bond answered. "She's safe."

She nodded glad to see him as she showed him the events happening this week in Australia.

"I've just been looking at places to sight see." She said glancing through the pages.

"Do you know what day it is?" he asked.

"Tuesday, April 23." She said wondering.

"2 days before it begins." Bond said. "Anzac day has a big role in this."

"Why?"

"A coup is about to take place then." Bond finalized. "Where's Riker?"

"He's in his office." She gestured. Bond approached to meet him eye to eye.

"What is it Bond?" he asked eager.

"Thursday April 25, something is going down."

"It involves Lester?"

"I'm afraid so." Bond agreed. "If Lester is as influential as you say; then we need to act fast."

"What do you want to do?"

"Where does it take place?"

"It's at King's Park."

"Do you know whose attending?"

"The President, PM practically everyone it's a holiday."

"I hope you're not doing anything that day, we're about to attend uninvited."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Night time had covered the streets of Melbourne, Australia; with a 1980s Volkswagen roaming with caution; Riker and Bond wanted to study their environment and be prepared for any hidden assault. They parked far away from Key Park; the place was being set for the event with police men patrolling every angle. Bond eyed the area to identify any distinct detail about to take place.

"What exactly is your plan Bond?" Riker asked with curiosity.

"We're doing a little reconnaissance, Riker." He stated using the binoculars to peer at the men preparing the event, arranging the flowers and setting up the chairs and podium ready. He had a strange hunch that he wasn't sure, it could be right or wrong at this moment but it had to be known.

It had been an hour and so far nothing had happened, Riker began to wonder if James was losing his mind or just misinformed but he thought about it too; Lester had the capability to start an insurrection creating anarchy within the city that could spread.

Bond looked at Riker wondering if he thought he was crazy or not, to his surprise Riker told Bond to take a break while he watched.

"I think you need some rest Bond." He offered. "The weather isn't really healthy for foreigners."

"I'll take you on that offer," he stated. "Thanks Riker." He said heading back to the car as he slept for a while.

Riker found Bond to be an interesting case; he didn't seem to be a pompous ass like other agents he had worked with even in MI6.

Then again they were also failures in their missions leaving to embarrassing situations back to their base only making him laugh. Bond was different he believed in what he was doing he was confident and logical.

An hour had past as the party planners had finished their work and ready to roll out he felt bad that there had been no trace of Lester or anyone. It would have been stupid if they were at the wrong address but he wave that notion aside.

Suddenly he heard the sounds of a row of trucks fade in to his range of hearing and by the sound it was more than one. He used the binoculars to peer through the gates to see the trucks rolling to the site as the confused workers look in astonishment.

"What the hell?" Riker asked almost confused. He saw the men dressed in military wear descend from the trucks and among them Lester.

"Bond…Bond?" he called. James woke up wiping the sleep from his eyes as he gestured over there.

"What is it?" he asked eyeing the site.

"Lester's arrived."

Bond took the binoculars and watched Lester's gesture them that they needed to place the recently fallen soldiers among those being remembered which they understood. The men got out carrying the _deceased_ towards a suitable place.

"They're fakes." Bond stated. "Some are actually set to assault the place during the events."

"That's insane; why would Lester go through all this trouble…"

"Have you heard of Cerberus?"

"Do you mean the mythos or something else?"

"Something else," Bond stated.

"I know little except the fact they nearly terrorized the White House."

"That's all you need to know."

"But they're dead, all of them right?"

"I thought so too."

"Is Lester one of them?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so," Bond concluded. "They always have powerful connections or followers."

"We have to get in there and stop them before…"

"We can't barge in Riker; they'll be heavily guarding the place."

"So what then we'll just watch until the day?"

"No, we have to use strategy for them." He said. "Our main objective is to prevent the ambush."

"Meaning entering the compound and making sure they stay down."

"Exactly!"

"Lead on." He said as the two scouted their way into the area.

The premise was guarded by fences and the sentries patrolling the section. Bond gripped onto his PPK ready for the unexpected.

He used his knife and placed it by his gun combining two weapons to be an ultimate assault.

The first guard emerged from the forest as Bond aimed the gun at his temple and the knife on his throat forcing him to follow him into the shadows.

Riker darted to a different location crouching to the floor not to be seen. Two guards passed him while he was in stealth mode, he decided to leave them hoping it was a good idea. Bond continued moving through the darkness, approaching the coffins as he had expected there were only twelve corpses and the other six had been disposed off with the diamonds in their clutches. Bond decided it was best to disarm them or they never came out for the light at all. He first surveyed the coffin trying to see how they would be trigger to be ready for the assault. He opened the coffin to find them equipped with a mask for oxygen supply.

Bond revealed his combat knife from his leg strap and decided to execute this move quickly, he found the tube leading to the oxygen supply and cut it off leading the soldier to wake up harshly only to be knocked out by Bond and locked back in his coffin.

The same was done for the other's as they struggled to breathe but ended up dying. Bond could feel a bit of remorse from this event only massaging his temple to ease the horror in him. He was a killer that he was aware of; the job was making him lose his humanity day by day.

He scouted for Riker seeing him hiding at a corner telling him the deed was done. What was next for them was to wait and expose Lester to an embarrassing display. Bond signaled Riker to come to his area.

Riker stealthily darted towards Bond's area, as James caught him patting him on the back.

"Do you think it's wise to leave?"

"As long as they don't know our presence was here it'll be fine."

"What about them?"

Bond thought about it and considered Riker to gather his troops at a specific time that day. He would arrive with Agent Marin and watch from the crowds view; it seemed that it could work.

"I'll keep an eye on every move they make."

"You're only one man."

"There's nothing wrong in trying." He stated.

"I'll be back at 5. 30 Am." he said. "Hope you know how to stay awake."

"I work for the Secret Service, that's a given." He concluded as Riker left using the forest to escape while Bond waited until Riker had made it through.

Once Riker had reached the extraction point Bond decided to do the same. Making sure none of the sentries saw him he darted like a jaguar almost on all fours as he stared back to make sure he wasn't spotted yet.

Bond got out in time as Riker helped him out. The two stood facing each other as Bond nodded to get back and plan the next operation.

"I'll come back at 5:00." He said leaving Bond's site. Bond started to appreciate Riker's nature, he was a man with a juvenile heart like him; having a desk job would make anyone feel immobile and bitter. Bond hoped that situation never happens to him too.

Riker drove off considering checking on Angel. He began to yawn he was soon succumbing to sleep; he had to admit that sleeping was a privilege not to be abused.

Bond also felt the need to rest but he was in enemy territory sleep was not an option in this situation; he used the minimum amount of time to rest in order to stay up more. He watched as the guards were unaware of their intervention.

They took their break gathering alcohol to keep them company until the arrival of the boss. Bond wondered how the event would play was it better to eliminate Blight with time to spare and take Lester during the day.

Military Intelligence Asylum, Scotland; in a holding cell 2 days ago, Voinovich was isolated with only a dark room with dim light to keep him company. He had nothing more but malice to accompany him for his hatred towards Bond but it didn't matter he would be out sooner than he can imagine.

A glimmer of light emerged from the door of his cell as he peered at the guard. He approached Diego nodding at him as he entered the room. He looked at him studying his structure; he was definitely a military man there is no distinction, but he knew something was unsteady. He brought out a syringe and marched towards Voinovich as he grabbed him by the neck and injected it into his neck.

Diego protested but became weak as he slumped to the floor _dead._ He stepped back and called for one of the securities to confirm the body.

The syringe was a serum used to paralyze a body to fake a death, the heart would stop but there was an antidote used to bring the person back to life.

M heard about the sudden death of Voinovich and felt suspicious enough to believe there was foul play.

"That doesn't make sense Charles." She said. "It's obviously someone from the inside." She reached her desk slamming her fist as tight as possible. "Just how connected are these people?"

"We're doing our best."

"It's not even from our own." She said now looking at Robinson out of breath. "But from Military Intelligence, Military Intelligence is one of the most elite security branches to the united bloody Kingdom and they have enough connections to infiltrate it like it was MIT." She said exasperated.

Robinson watched as the poor woman took a seat to recuperate from her anxiety while Charles looked outside the window to think.

"We've faced a lot of obstacles haven't we?"

"Before you were recruited Charles, even my predecessor never faced something this intense." She said. "Gone are the days of industrial and trench espionage; this era dons a new kind of danger one I thought I could handle." She looked up at Charles and asked about any news from 007.

"Nothing yet, hopefully it's because he's uncovered something." He said wistfully.

Blight had arrived with Diego looking around he seemed less impress but hid it carefully, he was going to meet with Lester this morning to see what kind of offer he was about to make him or something else was set for him.

He didn't think of it as drastic; his method worked well it delivered most of the diamonds. Bond couldn't believe what he saw, Voinovich was here. He almost lost his balance; if he was here what about Petra? Was she alright? He was going to get answers but he had to know what was about to take place.

Diego looked around surprised at Lester's clout around the government. The police could barely touch him around here. Diego met with Lester as they shook hands. Bond observed still wondering what was to take place amongst the trio of siege.

"Blight has told me about your work." Lester stated almost intrigued.

"Thank you for the kind escape, but it seemed rather costly."

"They think you're dead, so consider yourself free to continue your operations."

"I'm afraid not, thanks to MI6 my line of work is destroyed, however I might be interested in aligning with your organization."

"What makes you think you could get in with us?!" Blight protested.

"Now, now Oswald we are always looking for means to resurrect our power."

"They wouldn't like it."

_They_, who were they? Bond thought to himself, apparently there was more than just Croftnik that controlled Cerberus.

"They shouldn't have a problem; we now have more resource to continue our operations."

"And what about Bond?" he countered. "Do you think he'll leave us in peace?"

"Bond is here?!" Diego squealed. "Are you taking precautions?"

"Don't tell me you're afraid of him?" Lester mocked leading to an outraged Diego pointing at Lester almost accusingly.

"You didn't spend the past three hours thinking he was going to blow me to kingdom fucking come!"

Bond hid a smirk while observing the talk. He wanted some detail as to what their goal was. It was already confirmed that they worked for Cerberus or some kind of sister organization; but the question in his mind was who were _they_? Was it two or more than three? Were they male or female? Obviously Lester was the key; he needed him alive for the most part.

He wished he had gathered some explosives but he didn't want to jeopardize the police unintentionally involved with Lester. He considered it reckless. It was best he waited there could be more information he needed, but he soon started thinking of Petra; was she safe?

Lester allowed the police to take leave with his men substituting for them to watch expecting Bond to raid. Bond found this to be amusing only watching what their next mode of action would be.

He brought out his phone trying to contact base to see what was going on. He got Tanner who sounded exhausted.

"Tanner here,"

"It's Bond, Tanner."

"James, what's wrong?" he asked unaware of the current situation.

"Nothing, I was just wondering how base was handling any situation dealing with Voinovich."

"How'd you know…?"

"He's here in Australia."

"What?!" he asked stunned.

"Please get M,"

"Right away!" he ended as M was swapped.

"Bond, what do you mean he's in Australia?"

"See for yourself." Bond said activating the phone's camera displaying a zoomed in picture of Diego with Lester and Blight.

"Have you uncovered anything?"

"It's Cerberus." Bond finally said.

"Cerberus?" she said almost out of words. "007 that's absurd; they're dead."

"Think about it M." he said. "How has Blight and Voinovich been able to escape from captive."

She said nothing.

"We know that the organization is heavily connected, if they could break in MI6 what's to stop them from breaking into Her Majesty's strongest security?"

"What would be your solution to this 007?"

"To be honest I don't know."

"Eliminate them." She finalized. "Get the information you need and make sure this ends."

"Understood," he said ending the call. He had his objective and was ready to complete it.

Bond strategized a way not to expose himself to the police and not to get them jeopardized in this; the plan was to lead them away from Lester and his minions.

He looked at the environment and noticed the lights surrounding them; that was his solution, a power outage would cause an investigation.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Within the park, the three of them continued their agenda. Blight was assigned to make sure no one knew of Diego's illegal entrance in Australia and to keep the plan still active.

Out of nowhere one of the lights broke out. The three jumped ready to unleash their weapons.

"What the hell was that?"

"It's him." Diego panicked. Lester signaled the police to investigate unaware of Bond's plan.

"It'll be taken care of." Lester assured him. Diego was not satisfied arming himself with the gun he was given. "If they don't kill that son of a bitch, I will!" he roared.

A sudden assault took down one of the guards as Bond leveled his gun at the three of them aimed directly at Diego.

"Call off your hounds Lester." He ordered.

"Do as he says." Diego stammered. Lester slowly signaled them to lower their weapons as Bond grabbed Diego by the collar and held him as a human shield.

"It's time for a little Q&A." Bond stated taking Diego as hostage before the police returned.

Blight was ready to send them after but Lester ceased him, knowing it might jeopardize them.

"No, the event must go on."

"But he knows about it!" he protested.

"Be as it may, who is going to believe him?" he asked smiling. "The people are on my side not some intelligence agent."

Blight let out an unsatisfied stare into the space that held Bond and Diego; there was silence between them as they left Diego to his fate.

Diego landed on the ground, as his lips met with the dirt on the floor. While staggering to get up met with Bond's boot on the back of his skull, until he brought him up to see him face to face.

Diego for the first time was afraid, seeing Bond stare at him coldly only made his scamper in fear.

"Stay away from me!" he protested.

"You should have stayed in prison, Diego." He said getting him up. As he pulled him up giving him space, he replaced his weapon knowing it was pointless.

"You are going to die, Bond!" he snared. "I guarantee it."

"Not before you," he assured him.

"Then end it!" he snared. "It won't save her."

Bond stared at him almost uncertain.

"You heard me well Bond; it won't save her from her choice."

"What are you talking about?" Bond asked almost ready to strangle him.

"Petra, she's not exactly a stable woman won't you say?" Diego taunted. "You do know some of the girls that stay there have the tendency to lose hope and…"

Bond back handed Diego to the floor eyeing him with such blood rage at the fact.

Could it be true was Petra dead? Bond almost felt dismayed at the thought. Not her she was strong she had been running…but it had to end he realized, he then wondered how Stanton took it probably feeling responsible. He looked aside hiding his hatred; he promised Petra it would end. He intended to do so.

"Who is Lester really working for?" he asked to Diego's surprise, he wasn't threatening him. "Talk,"

"I told you all I know," he said boldly. "If you kill me it would be pointless."

"Then you know that you've just shot yourself in the foot." He said leaving him aside. "If they find out I'm already aware of their organization, chances are they'll hold you accountable."

He looked dumbfounded realizing his point as he left him alone. Bond stopped briefly staring at him as he left him a gun. "Might I suggest you save yourself from their grasp?" he smiled as he continued walking.

"What stops me from killing you?!" he protested.

Bond turned and projected a cold vicious smile indicating something cynical about his action. Diego pointed the gun at him but thought for a second how many bullets were inside.

To his fear, it contained _one_ and he knew whom it was meant for. The sound of the men rushing to him indicated their search. He looked at the gun and stared back at Bond leaving his sight; he was right as to whom he was meant to shoot…

He leveled the gun at the approaching men; once he saw their flashlights he aimed the gun at the real destination.

"I'll see you in hell!" he roared to Bond before releasing the bullet. The men reached Voinovich's corpse as he blew his face off and lay with the gun in his grip.

They saw the wreck he brought on himself as they darted away from the horror. Once they reported the news back to Lester and Blight they were enraged; they had to get rid of the body before questions arose.

"Damn it!" Blight snared. "What now?!"

Lester even under pressure remained calm; this was not going to fall; they would not approve of his failure. He thought for a minute if the coup still took place and he gained control of the government there was still a chance for them to continue with their process.

"What we should have done from the beginning; kill Bond!"

James reached a safe point for hiding; hoping he can catch Riker before he was spotted, their cover wasn't compromised but he had just killed Diego Voinovich jeopardizing his presence. He tried to compose himself; Petra was dead, he failed.

He closed his eyes trying to get himself together; he had kept his promise to her even if it was too late.

"You have all the time in the world." He lamented getting up as he took a walk towards the streets hailing any taxi cab available.

One stopped for him as he trekked towards it telling him to take him to a gas station; Station Alpha was under the guise of an abandoned gas shop station with all the familiar facilities for their cover. Alpha was an independent Secret station only assisting MI6 but not thoroughly involved with their missions. Bond walked in to see a cashier staring at him blankly while Bond looked at him, he remembered that there's a password to gain access; he realized it was standard procedures.

"Is there anything you'd like?" he asked politely.

"Yes, the dailies." He replied as the cashier nodded and pressed a button under the stall to reveal a secret panel leading to Station Alpha's base. He walked in to find Angel looking at him with concern.

"What's wrong James?" she asked about to touch him. He caught her not knowing how to respond.

"Petra…she's dead." He said as he took a seat while placing his right hand on his temple.

"I'm…I'm so sorry James." She replied. "I thought…"

"She killed herself." He cut before she felt guilty. "She thought she could escape it."

"What about Voinovich?"

"He's dead too, I made sure of that." He said. "Don't worry he took care of it."

She watched him speechless not bringing up the subject.

"You said Anzac day plays a big event, what do you mean?"

"Lester was planning, to start a coup using fallen soldiers as his ploy."

Bond explained the plan detailing what was to go down. She looked speechless but understood considering a bizarre yet diabolical idea.

"So what happens when it backfires?"

"Reckless assault." He said. "It's only two days before they consider a backup plan."

He thought for a minute wondering if Riker had returned, he looked to see him absent from his office.

"Did Riker stop by?" he asked.

"No, I haven't seen him since he left with you."

"He should have reported before anything." Bond realized as he dialed his phone. To his relief he answered.

"This is Riker,"

"It's Bond,"

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Don't head back to the park until we meet."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say I may have intervened in some aspects."

"Are you still there?"

"No," he said. "I'm back at the Station."

"I'll meet you there." He said exasperated as he hung up. Bond could tell the reluctance in his tone, he must have been fast asleep.

Bond decided to make a long distance call, this time taking the bill for it as he waited for the fifth ring before he spoke.

"Stanton Westler here,"

"Hello Stanton,"

"J-James?" he asked almost ashamed.

"How are you doing?"

"You know don't you?" he said. "I-I'm really sorry James, I was careless."

"You're blaming yourself?"

"Who else can I blame?" he asked. "I saw the signs; I failed to realize that this was a woman in dire need."

"I'm the one who should have told you about the situation." He admitted. "You should take it easy; Stanton or you'll give yourself a stroke."

"She left you a message; do you want me to read it to you?"

Bond thought for a moment and decided that Stanton should send it to him which he applied. Stanton felt slightly better after Bond consoled him, but still felt guilty about her death; the only statement Bond told him was; she has _all the time in the world _now.

Riker arrived meeting with Bond and Angel as they took seats around the table discussing a strategy to out Lester as a tyrant.

"…Our best strategy is to oust him." Bond offered.

"It won't be easy Bond," he countered. "What proof would we have?"

"The corpse, if we can make sure he exposes himself to the audience."

"That's a 50/50 chance though." Angel added. "And we'd be endangering lives also."

"She's right, why did you intervene?" he asked frustrated.

"A man escaped from our holding cell, a man I should have killed for a friend."

He lamented.

Riker looked at Bond and decided not to scold him; he had no right to judge his actions and he also had to remember things change in time.

"What's done is done." He stated. Bond nodded in agreement.

"Then it's time to play the wild card." Bond finalized.

"What is the wild card?" Riker asked curious.

Bond lowered himself to project a grin, which Angel finally realized looking aside.

"You're looking at him."

They conducted the plan to expose Lester and Blight to the world. Protesters would be there against the current war; with the loss of men being honored; it would be a risky chance.

A day before tomorrow; a lot of changes had to be made. Lester and Blight decided to keep a tighter security around the park; so not to further disrupt their plans. It was now 8.00pm; the governor would be returning from a summit that took place two weeks ago and as his personal colleague insisted to escort him back home.

Lester and Blight had left the place in order to wait for the day; Lester met with the governor at the airport after returning.

Patrick Mahoney was accompanied by his aid and three bodyguards dressed in black with matching statures and earpiece.

"Welcome governor." Lester welcomed with a snake-like charm. Mahoney greeted the man warmly; the 50 year old governor had trusted Lester for several years since his term in office; he was uneasy with him but none the less the man knew how to do his job.

"Good to see you again Isaiah." He said approaching to shake his hand. "How's it been down under?"

"Same as usual; my company has been progressive with our work."

"Have there been any drawbacks?"

"Nothing I can't handle, Patrick." He said. "Even in my Alaska branch, there was a little hassle but it got taken care of." His smile was forced projecting his reptilian grin; making Mahoney almost unsteady but discarded it.

"I'm glad to hear that; I've been working on my speech for tomorrow." He said.

"I see." He said looking aside. "I hope it turns out well."

"It should put the people at ease." He said optimistic.

"Well, to good intensions, Patrick."

The limousine drove them past some protesters with signs saying _end the war and no more fallen soldiers._

Mahoney put his hand on his temple; feeling a form of guilt riddled him. With the fall of the economy and the recent wars these past three years, all he could do is lament for now hoping things could get better.

"You can't blame yourself for this." Lester said sympathetic.

"I don't but what choice do I have, if it wasn't for your recent findings of diamonds we could have been in a crisis."

"It's fortunate that the values have gone up this past year." Lester noted.

"True, but how long would its value last?"

"Don't worry about that." He countered. "For now let's use it to our advantage."

Mahoney nodded and agreed to that notion.

They reached the government house at Canberra; with two guards standing in echelon position as they saluted the car.

"I appreciate the lift, Lester I hope you can make it tomorrow."

"I will; it's an event not to miss, Patrick." He grinned as the limo drove off. His smile soon faded into a cold snare; he wanted this agent dead at any cost.

Blight was at their secret base; he was taking some training to fencing to consider the feeling when facing Bond, he would pierce he's heart and throw him off a cliff. He fenced with one of Lester's minions proving to be the victor. He was in the training room when Lester returned.

"I see you've been training." He said oddly.

"It'll give me a chance to kill that bastard once and for all." He snared. "How is the governor by the way?"

"Healthy, he doesn't suspect a thing." He stated. "Such a shame we have to do this though."

"There's no turning back." Blight stated sheathing his sword. "If we want to put this country under us, we have to eradicate all obstacles…including Bond."

"And how's that coming along?" he asked rhetorically.

"He'll be there, just make sure they shoot him first and the others after."

Lester sat down on his throne still thinking this plan over; what was their chance escaping with this? He had his security take over to protect the Governor.

He was at ease to know he had his minions at the snap of his fingers to uphold a coup and with the weapons in his disposal no one could stand a chance.

"Have you heard from them yet?" Lester asked curiously.

"No,"

Lester got up and approached the big screen monitor typing on the keypad as the screen displayed a list of contacts as he selected one that stated _fire and ice._

The screen projected two figures which were in shadows, it was hard to tell their gender with the images blurred; none of the others saw them unless they were in the same room with them projecting a mystery to the other agents in the group.

Their voices were also augmented not to reveal their true voices; since the death of Croftnik, it wasn't hard to create new leader for the organization; Croftnik was just one of the three main heads of them; the other two decided to merge both factions destined for more than one goal; power and fear.

Fire and Ice were not their code names but to identify them; only not to expose any of their covers.

"Why have you summoned us, Lester?"

"Bond,"

"We see he hasn't been killed yet."

"We're working on it."

"He was supposed to be your main objective; he was supposed to be _our_ main objective."

"But we are close to overthrowing the country to a coup."

"We don't see that being a success."

"It will be, especially considering it a way to lure him to us."

"If he knows about your objective, then you've jeopardized everything about your plan."

"I guarantee it won't fail, but I want your approval to execute Bond and that we'd be protected."

"You have been given enough of our finances; the rest is up to you; once he's dead you may report back to us." They said as they ended the communication.

He turned to Blight who waited to hear what fire and ice had to say, Lester looked at him only relaying their message in one sentence.

"He has to die!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

They had a plan; that was the only conclusion they ended with. There was a chance it could work or fail but for now it was something to go with.

Bond found himself with Evelyn looking at the aboriginal world known as down under; he had not been able to pick up on the sights in previous engagements but he decided to use the opportunity he had now. He stared out of the balcony wearing his dark briefs, the weather was altered this time given a summer wave while the fans did their best to cool the room; Evelyn laid awake wearing only a cotton shirt and navy blue low cut shorts.

Bond ordered a chilled drink within an ice bucket which he left to dissolve. Evelyn took two ice cubes placing them along her legs until she dripped above her thighs; it got Bond's attention trying to restrain himself from his uncontrolled libido, the woman was arousing but his mind was brought back towards the plan they had laid out.

She nearly gasped feeling the drips of water flow towards her legs. She could make a perfect femme fatale giving the opportunity; she must love the cold weather a lot, when he arrived, he found her to have finished taking a shower as she put on her robe; the feel of her skin was cold, wet yet soft and arousing. She brought out a moan of satisfaction for the drips of cold water trickling down wrapping around her calf.

They stared at each other unsure of what they were feeling; she heard about Petra's death and didn't want to think of anything to complicate their current situation.

But she couldn't resist his pain; she found herself attracted to the agent despite their previous tense situation from the first time they met. He had a warming presence across her. She got up approaching Bond as she wrapped her arms behind him with the first words since their silence being; _how you feeling?_

Bond turned around to her his eyes still projecting the cold steel blue eyes of a killer, gently groom her hair back. Her eyes were gentle than harsh with her mouth parting slowly waiting for Bond to take her if it could ease his pain.

"You don't have to do this." Bond offered gently turning her down but she refused to be sided.

"If it helps to ease the pain," she said. Bond walked passed her reaching the bed post to sit down.

"Pain is something I'm familiar with." He brought out a metal case taking a cigarette which he offered to her. She declined being a non-smoker as he decided to discard it.

"I want you to be alright James." She said sitting next to him as she placed a warm hand on his lap.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. "You make it sound like you're involved."

"You weren't there." She said turning aside. "What they did to her was horrible…but what they did to all of them was heinous."

Bond came closer to her wrapping his arm around her giving her some comfort. She knew what he wanted to do but she hesitated at first; was this, a smart move knowing what has happened. She tried to turn him down softly looking to his eyes hoping he'll reconsider.

"James please…" she brought out the courage to say but saw a wounded side hidden beneath his dark exterior; he taught himself well to hide all the pain he's held; the guilt he's felt and the merciless killings he's done for Her Majesty.

Bond understood why trying to fight his desire; but knew she wanted it too; she felt the arousal more than him.

She slowly reached into his shirt slowly unbuttoning his cotton shirt as he grabbed her hand pulling her close to him; she was under his breath as she raised her face to meet his.

"If we do this, what's going to happen tomorrow?"

"We don't know; that's why we live for the moment." He told her, as she accepted the invite, tearing his shirt open as she revealed himself as she rubbed her leg between his thighs, as she placed him on the bed. He cupped her breasts turning her over to place him on the dominant side. She waited to be engulfed by him seeing the beast within.

He clenched onto her neck as she gasped for air; she eyed him briefly feeling the rush within her; she let out a vicious smile. Bond held her down as they applied more aggressiveness. Leaving her breathless while he was exhausted; he woke up finding her awake.

She looked at him gently realizing the event that took place. She didn't know how to explain herself. Bond looked at her gently touching her skin.

She brought herself close to his face and locked with him. It didn't matter what happened last night they just lived for the moment.

"What are you going to do about Blight?" she asked.

"We're going to stop him." Bond said getting up assisting Evelyn to stand as the two studied the others' body. "And I'm going to need your help." He said leaving her puzzled.

Within Blight's base, he had ordered all the platinum weapons to be shipped to their docks where several soldiers gathered to retrieve them along with several ski masks to make it look like a terrorist act against the country. Lester studied each men aligned in Echelon position holding their platinum riffles ready.

He glared at them almost menacingly. There was a job to be done and they had to make sure everything went as plan.

The plan was to cause a riot breaking into the park and terrorizing the entire place and making sure Cerberus legacy of blood trailed around the country to fear.

The men dressed up in civilian clothes while waiting to be taken to their destination. Each man carried C3s to be detonated across the park at several locations planting them before they executed their assault.

"Is everything ready, Blight?" Lester asked descending from the bridge.

"Yes; the men know their places." Blight replied. Lester marched up them squaring them off as he asked for one of their weapons.

The soldier on his right handed it to him as he practiced firing at the target round covered in Kevlar armor piercing through it. He brought it out to see it had entered deep into the wooden target.

"Did you need assurance they work?" Blight asked.

"Yes especially since I'll be putting one inside that agent's skull." He looked back at Blight. "Be ready."

The guerillas gathered themselves onto a speed boat heading for the port, as they kept their weapons within their jackets until needed.

The sun began to set as they drove out into the streets studying each section they'll be placed carefully. They placed themselves opposite Key Park; in order to blend in with the protesters until they were signaled for the take down. The streets were filled with protesters looking puzzled at the mysterious truck that arrived only to be distracted by the riot police armed with tear gas and batons to fend them off. The guerrillas blended in using the alleyway for shelter.

Blight decided to watch from a distance until they had secured their location. Lester made a call to his base checking if everything was set for his men to replace the troops guarding the event for tomorrow; people were allowed to get in but there had been recent attempts on both him and Mahoney; there was word that Lester's corporation was involved with the endangering of the environment instead of helping it while Mahoney was assumed to be an associate to him.

In reality Mahoney had nothing to do with Lester's operation only an innocent pawn unaware of his true intention. Lester made himself closer to the governor making him seem more like a businessman than something sinister. Lester seemed to be interested more in politics making their conversation very intellectual. Seeing that the two shared a standard knowledge of politics and always had good debates and arguments over certain situations he decided to make him a form of confidence to him. Lester was recruited by the League for his skill in dwelling into political authorities with a trait similar to Delilah Snow.

Lester's position replaced Delilah seeing this as a means not to make the same mistake.

This was the agenda; Lester and Mahoney would arrive at Kings Park; by 10:00PM, once they have finish rehearsal; the crowd will all gather and the gates will be closed not to allow any of the protesters in to cause a riot. In reality the crowd and the governor would actually be hostages held by Lester and Blight, who would secure the area outside while Lester would secure the area inside and if Bond was able to get through the park; he would be killed at sight.

He could feel his hands unsteady trembling violently; he knew the price for failure and wondered if this didn't execute itself properly what would be his fate? If he escaped Bond it would be a relief; but then he couldn't go back to the League they had been humiliated by Bond already and the fact he's in charge of this agenda makes him a scapegoat; worst he'd be marked to kill.

There would be nowhere for him to run not even the Governor would grant him amnesty after such treachery; this would be a suicide mission unless he plays his cards right. This terrorist act was for only one goal; to acknowledge the new danger the world is about to face and to resurrect the fallen league under the new rulers. It was like what John Milton said; _better to reign in hell than to serve in heaven_.

Lester decided to take a breather; awaiting Mahoney's call to be picked from the office to make the attendance. He decided to kill time by doing a little spelunking while practicing some attack moves in tight situations like this; using his two legs he moved from side to side; in mid-air his best defense would be his legs. He made his legs a means of strength when it came to spelunking; his capability was his tool.

Detaching himself from his grip he descended gradually landing in one piece; this kept him in shape and made him one of the most agile members of the two; Blight wasn't much of an active character within the league he only needed a weapon and that's what kept him at ease.

Lester never thought of getting his hands dirty when it came to killing that was Blight's affair plus he had the men to carry out the execution. When they heard of Croftnik demise and the man responsible; Bond, they decided to hide their tracks as the league being involved with this. In the end Bond had traced this to them; what jeopardized this work was this plan was all under his execution.

The leaders decided that it was best to eliminate Bond before their operation could begin. Lester felt the tracks could be covered under MI5 and MI6 noses he left that to Blight but they had found them; they had uncovered the League or part of it. He strongly regretted it now but there was no turning back.

Blight had returned finding Lester unhooking himself from the training ridges used.

"I find your training humorous, Isaiah." Blight taunted. Lester coiled up the hook placing it on a mantle.

"It wouldn't be funny if they find out about our failure to execute him." He snared.

"And how the hell do you presume to kill him?"

"By trapping him,"

"Still delusional as always," he said. "Perhaps that's why they wanted me to accompany you."

"And what good has that done?" he spat back. "You led him straight to our base of main operations; you jeopardized our damn mission!"

Blight didn't respond in a way Lester was right; but there was no point turning back it was either they executed their current plan or kill themselves.

"I have no intention of killing myself, Lester and I doubt you want to do the same."

He nodded as he took a seat massaging his temples. He reached into his pockets taking a set of pills to control his headache.

"Suppose this doesn't work Oswald, what the hell do we do?"

"We make our escape; no one must find us, not the League or Bond."

After renting a 1997 BMW from a Hertz company; Bond and Evelyn drove through the streets of downtown passing the protesters with their banners while marching around the parks while; security was secured tightly; Evelyn observed charily watching each movements taking place.

"What do you see?" Bond asked.

"Several men patrolling; one at the podium next to the corpses and two are patrolling the fields."

"How many do you think are there in total?"

"So far just the three; I'm sure there others." She handed him back the binoculars.

Bond found it strange; there couldn't be just three watching; even though the protesters were being handled by a minimum of five men armed with tear gas, shields and a baton to fence of the angry protesters.

He noticed a few at a distance; making a total of twelve men protecting the area. The remaining four were guarding the secondary passage he used to get in earlier.

"There are a total of twelve." Bond concluded showing her the hidden four.

"What should we do?" She asked concerned. Before Bond could speak he heard the honk of a 2004 Civic opposite them; Angel.

James let out a smile seeing the little agent arrive behind them as she checked herself in the mirror before getting out dressed up in a formal executive suit while carrying another piece on her arm.

"What are you up to James?" Evelyn asked suspiciously.

"You girls are about to perform a recon." He replied.

Angel handed her the same outfit she wore; Evelyn exited the car and went in Angel's to change, meanwhile Angel received a device from Bond that they could communicate with and the spy glass bombs to place in several areas.

"Don't worry James; she'll be safe." She assured him.

"I want both of you to be safe." He corrected. Angel let out a luscious smile revealing her sensuous lips projecting her pearly white teeth. She blushed which Bond noted as he looked back at Evelyn finished dressing up.

She finished buttoning her blouse and looked at the others getting out of the car as she approached the car like a runway model which made Bond impressed strutting to the car and standing next to Angel; Evelyn was clearly taller than the agent but both of them would definitely resemble glamour models. Bond handed Evelyn a communicator to respond to when they've uncovered something; this was part of their plan while the remaining would be laid for tomorrow.

"This device will allow you to speak to through this." He revealed his Q-scrambler which she observed carefully.

"Okay." She said nervously while projecting an assuring smile. Angel told Evelyn to follow her as Bond watched the two disappear into the mist of the city to its destination. He accessed the Q-scrambler reading the frequency of the environment until the girls arrived at the scene. He kept his fingers crossed that they won't be discovered.

"Wait ladies, you have no right to be here!" said the guard at the front gate.

"I'm afraid we do," Evelyn said taking off her shades to reveal a strong confident woman on a mission. "My boss…our boss sent us here to confirm things are going as plan."

"Under whose authorization?" the guard asked suspiciously.

"Under the governor himself," replied Angel.

"You can tell the governor Mr. Lester is taking precautions on everything."

"We'd like to confirm that ourselves." Angel said not taking off her glasses but sounding like an attorney with a strict nature. "It is what we're here for; otherwise you can tell Mr. Lester that you just discarded the governor's own authorization."

Evelyn studied the man briefly he hid the fear within him of disregarding a governor's authority to inspect the area and could lose his jobs. He cleared his throat hoarsely letting them through with no further questions asked.

The two girls walked in when no one was looking; smiled at each other with a brief communication from Bond applauding the good work they did.

Bond guided them to where to plant the spy glass; they placed them around the coffins as quickly as they could before they placed one by the security sections where the sentinels were placed and behind the field in order to create a necessary distraction.

"All chargers have been placed James," Angel whispered.

"Good girls; time to get out of there we've done the first act." The two girls agreed and decided to leave, they stopped by the guard to confirm their inspections.

"Everything seems to be in order." Evelyn said hiding her sight through her shades.

"Thank you for your corporation." Angel stated. "We'll see that the governor gets his information."

The sentinel nodded as the girls left walking slowly but firmly not to alert anyone of their actions; unaware to them of the soldiers hidden within the crowds.

They returned to Bond who smiled at them cheerfully as he commended the girls' actions.

"Very convincing, maybe you should be in the spy game, Evelyn." She entered the car finally taking off her glasses to reveal her true beauty.

"Did you get what you needed?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact I did." Bond stated. "Angel we'll meet you back at base."

"Okay, James." She said driving off.

Not a minute after Angel left, Bond followed while being tailed by two vehicles ordered by Blight to trail.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Within the silent streets roved the BMW with Bond on the wheels while Evelyn stared blankly into space.

"You're awfully quiet." Bond noted.

"I'm sorry James; I guess I was just thinking,"

"About what?"

"About _them; _Cerberus." She said facing him now. "I never knew there were people with such power."

"There are always powerful organizations bent on self delusions."

"For reasons of power?" she asked which Bond confirmed. "Will it ever stop?"

"That's something I'm afraid I don't know."

Evelyn looked through the side window noticing; a black stealth car behind them. She decided to keep a note and check in another five minutes.

"What's the matter?" James wondered.

"I think we're being followed." She responded. James checked his rearview mirror noticing the vehicle.

"That's very observant of you; hold on!" Bond said rolling up the windows as he accelerated his speed while the stealth car tailed them. Bond decided to keep his speed at a moderate level; the nightlife had begun and civilians were crossing each street trying to get to their destination.

The other car decided to use the opportunity with the passenger revealing a silencer and aiming it directly at Evelyn's head.

"Evelyn, I need you to get down." Bond stated, Evelyn did as she was told in the nick of time as a silent buzz passed over her head giving her a shock, while Bond made a reverse and bumped into the car before it could reload causing the shooter to drop his gun as their chase began. Bond began honking violently for the people to move out of the way while the other car continued bashing the boot of the BMW knocking Evelyn unconscious.

"Evelyn !" Bond shouted while pulling her unconscious body upright as he continued to drive accelerating his speed into a dusk of light. The driver in the other car handed the passenger another gun to shoot at them.

"Don't miss!" he told him.

They followed Bond through the blurring visions of the streets of Melbourne; hoping to trap them but they were just one car. The shooter fired several shots at the BMW swerving each bullet in order not to endanger his passenger.

Bond decided to retaliate by revealing his PPK and using his rearview mirror to aim at the driver, the first shot went astray followed by the next one. He kept the gun by his side while trying to get a good view of the shooters; he wished he had the silver beast to drive instead of the rented car.

Bond felt his instincts taking place he had to distract them from finding the base; leading through a gauntlet of roads from; the marketplaces to a narrow road leading to the next street which the other car followed Bond swerved the car into a 360 frenzy as he deceived the driver by taking a sharp left turn; which they followed.

Bond decided to use a very dangerous road leading to bumps and a dead end.

He looked at Evelyn waking her up as quickly as he could.

"Evelyn; get up," he repeated until she awoke from her trance. "I need you out!"

"What?" she asked more confused as Bond revved up the car placing it in reverse until she saw the other car, she got out without a second thought as Bond hit the acceleration pedal and drove the car backwards ramming the enemy's car as it took the two to a closed automobile sales store; with Bond timing his jump, once the black car made impact with the glass windows; Bond leapt out, side- rolling to the streets before a taxi nearly hit him. He got up getting his stamina as he dusted himself off with Evelyn running towards him checking for any bruises.

"I'm fine," Bond ceased her gently. She studied him from his head to his shoulder; seeing the rips in his shirt.

"You're insane." She said which made him smile as the two looked at the wreckage. "What do we tell the rental company?"

"Put it on Lester's bill." Bond concluded as they decided to catch a bus passing by.

Angel had been driving at an increased speed aware of the danger behind her. The road she took was a long road away from Station Alpha's base but she was defenseless.

Several bullets whizzed by her hoping she could keep the distance until she found a hiding spot; but even she had to find a way to fight back. She swerved behind a corner waiting for the vehicle to pass by she caught her breath and decided to switch vehicles; she got out taking the suit with her as she stuck her thumb out to hitch a ride. She found a couple willing to take her to the gas station Alpha; at least they wouldn't suspect a couple carrying a hitchhiker.

Bond and Evelyn rode a bus with a silent crowd and the only noise were those of moving bus giving life; with the tires sprawling on the rubble grounds while they stood holding on to the rails for support. The looked at each other truly a difference in height and stature; they were unable to see the outside without the roof of the bus in their view.

They finally reached a stop which was close to a street they could use to get to the station. Bond assisted Evelyn down as they went through the bushes to get to the other streets until they finally reached the station with Angel arriving after thanking the couple for the ride and waving them goodbye.

"So glad you can make it Angel." Bond said as all three went into the gas station.

They debriefed their operation as it drew near to the event; Riker was pleased with the report noting that the plan was set like a dominos stack ready to fall into place.

"So it all comes down to tomorrow?" Riker stated which Bond confirmed.

"The girls will keep an eye within the park."

"Where would you be?"

"Don't worry; I'll be close with you." Bond comforted. "But the key is to make Lester reveal his intentions towards Mahoney."

"But that's very risky; especially since the governor's fate is going to be in our hands."

"I hate to admit it but Lester isn't a fool; he would first make sure everything is in order before his plan goes on." Bond stated now clearing his thought. "We need to give Lester the benefit of the doubt that things will go to his plan in order for it to fall."

"That is a bit risky James, supposing he has a backup plan?" Evelyn commented.

"That is one thing I'm hoping he doesn't." Bond said. "We all know what our actions are; Angel will monitor where the cameras have been placed from a safe spot and will report to you; Riker." He gestured to them. "While you and Evelyn will be covering the inside, to be prepared for the assault,"

"But Evelyn is a civilian, James." Angel noted. "That would jeopardize her."

"They won't attack civilians just yet; if I'm certain they'd start with the governor that would be the bull's-eye."

"We'll agree to the plan James." Riker said firmly now transferring to a strict tone. "However; know that you're risking civilians' lives not to mention the governor himself; you'd be responsible for what happens to them."

Evelyn looked a James very dear as she bit her lip unsteadily.

"I'll take responsibilities on that matter; Riker." Bond replied firmly. "If there was a better way it would help, but it's what we have to go with."

They all agreed to the operations and adjourned the meeting.

Bond and the girls returned back to Evelyn's hotel where the two rented a room; separately. The rooms were two doors away from each other to give themselves time to prepare for tomorrow. Bond had continued practicing his gun grip and maneuver while Angel decided to practice shooting without hesitating; she never hesitated and wasn't about to start soon. Angel had been trained by Task when she was still a standard operative Task was just a trainer during her early years as an agent. She took a deep breath before firing the empty gun; she only needed that perfect shot to make it count.

In Bond's room he had ordered a bottle of bourbon with a touch of lemon as he took it to relax his nerves; he started having doubts about his plan; would it jeopardize people; would it jeopardize Evelyn, the people or Angel again? He shrugged that thought aside and decided to pick up what other devices Montgomery left for him; his Rolex was no use for tomorrow only his stealth suit and the detachable sniper rifle which he was going to lend to Angel tomorrow in case of an emergency. Bond decided to send a message to M through CIA cutesy of Stanton about their next actions which should reach her in the next 5 hours hopefully with a respond, it took about five and a half to receive the report from Task to pursue the plan and **not** jeopardize any civilians; he had been giving the green light.

Bond decided to have a good night sleep by himself after checking on the girls with Angel already sound asleep while Evelyn was dressing up for the night; he needed to sleep for once hoping that all the dead won't haunt him in his dreams and he can put his past in the graves. In his sleep he found himself in pitch black for once; no screams no terror, no pain.

The sun had dawned upon the hotel's window alerting Bond that the day had arrived; Anzac day. The rays shinned on the lid of his eyes making it difficult to open. Covering his vision he grabbed his watch to see the time, it was 7:45 just 4 hours to go, he took a hot shower to match with the forecast of a warm sunny day perfect for the event.

He put on a black cotton long sleeved shirt with his holster around him; he doubt if guns were aloud and it was possible they would search him. He turned to his table and saw his Rolex watch; perhaps there was some use for it after all he switched the watch from its laser guided mode to its silenced dart mode; the darts were placed around the strap and were easily released by the flick of his wrist a gadget Q once made for him, Montgomery was truly Q's successor as he upgraded the device perfectly not to mention created some weapons that were mostly in black market business.

If Q didn't have strong variations between Montgomery it would almost seem that Monty could be his' biological son.

Evelyn and Angel met up with Bond outside, wearing civilian clothes consisting of a tennis shirt and denim jeans; Angel wore a denim skirt and a pink blouse with her shades on her head. The two met with Bond who decided to take a taxi with Evelyn while Angel rode with Riker in a H3 Hummer they took two different routes eventually leading to their destination as they had rehearsed their actions and the second part of the act.

The streets soon became lively with the protesters and attendees whom wish to pay a respect to the fallen soldiers; the governor arrived with Lester; with a grim look on his face while surveying the area; where was Blight? He wondered to himself; he should be in his place he checked everywhere and noticed a man in a three piece suit; black which looked like a suit fit for Fu Manchu. He glanced briefly at him and nodded which he returned. Lester escorted the governor to their seating; before the gates were open, security sealed it before guests could enter giving Mahoney time to rehearse his speech. While Lester waited with feelings of fatigue overwhelm him; he wasn't very interested in speeches he'd rather they be simple and quick for actions to be taken.

Blight took a seat around a café where they served him coffee waiting for the area to be open; he wasn't worried about security, they worked under Lester after all and he wasn't in need of a pistol but one was already planted under his designated seat. He checked his cell phone to see if he had any calls from the leaders or Lester about any changes. Things seemed to be going as planned with no changes during each past seconds ticking.

Bond and Evelyn arrived on time expecting Riker and Angel to be following soon. The two stepped out with Evelyn wearing her sun glasses while checking her false identification card under the name 'Cheryl Taylor'. Bond paid the driver as he left them to themselves. Blight studied the two of them unfamiliar with the girl but bringing a slight familiarity to him, he decided to call Blight and alert him of Bond's arrival.

Lester was in a trance using this to kill time for the awaiting event; his phone suddenly sent an alert checking the message. He looked at it now informed of Bond's presence. He replied to keep an eye on him wherever he moved which Blight obliged.

He paid his bill leaving some change he had on him before leaving. He used their blind spot to his advantage listening in on their plan. He saw Bond adjusting the girl's collar and handing her a device she placed on her person. He saw another vehicle this time driven by a man accompanied by a woman too; she got out and seemed shorter than the other girl as they both approached Bond and the girl.

He saw the two girls get together as Bond gave them instructions to follow they nodded and decided to wait in the other car while Bond and the other fellow walked away from his view; clearly Bond was sending those two girls to spy for him the events while he was within the shadows. He alerted Lester signaling him of Bond's little helpers before entering the park.

Bond and Riker decided to use a shopping complex to their view point. The center was just an angle away from the park as Bond revealed a telescopic device used to zoom in towards the park.

"It's a great view Riker I can see everything."

"I'll be watching from a further distance." Riker stated.

"It won't trigger any suspicions within the girls but if trouble starts it'll be best to be a guardian angel."

"What time do we have?" Riker asked searching for his time piece. Bond checked his Rolex seeing the arrows point to the time of the event.

"10:50, the crowd is going to be barging in soon get to your station."

"Okay," Riker replied leaving Bond by himself while he decided to arm the riffle. Bond felt he had a better chance of not endangering the crowd from a distance while the girls observed from the inside.

Within the park; Blight was searched from head to foot; he was unarmed knowing of his weapon hiding as they gestured him to the vacant seat. To his coincidence one of the girls was sitting beside the seat unbeknown to Blight's presence. He sat close to her as she gave a brief glance. Her glance soon became a paralyzed view of fear as her sight was captured by the venomous Blight.

"Mind if I sit down?" He said deviously sitting next to the woman he had traumatized as he glanced down at her lengthy legs wrapped in jeans. She shifted aside not paying him attention with only her heartbeat within focus.

"I have a feeling we've met before." He said. She listened not trying to show the fear within her as he continued. "It's such a tragedy isn't it; that could have been you in there."

She glanced at him briefly as he placed his hand on her right lap caressing it gently as she grimaced at his touch.

"I think you have me confused with someone else." She said innocently.

"Don't take me for a fool; I recognize you anywhere and I suggest you don't try anything my weapon is directly under this chair." He taunted her caressing her lap more sensuously until his fingers reached the inner side.

Evelyn was speechless in fear; she didn't want to startle the audience their lives were in danger as it is; she let him have his way feeling hopeless in this situation.

"You pig…" she said still trying to keep calm. "_I'm not afraid of you anymore_."

"Your voice says otherwise." He said glaring down at her laps more lecherously.

Blight had instructed one of Lester's men to head to Bond's location at the central mall northwest of the park, he ascended the stairs carefully not alerting anyone of his presence especially Bond; he was armed with a hidden blade under his sleeve ready to disable an unsuspecting Bond who was focused on the park.

He felt someone was around whether it was friend or foe he didn't know but he made a quick grab before the assailant could strike him. The two struggle for the knife as Bond stumped his right leg and stabbing him with the knife as the assassin gurgled blood till he died. Bond made him lean on the rail while he continued his observation.

Mahoney continued with his speech after saying his rehearsed speech and mourning the loss of their fallen soldiers. He continued referencing that even in this dark times that there'll be a new light towards the end of the war and to retrieval of the troops from this war that has plagued the world.

Lester waited for the signal to begin his tyranny watching each guard to give the go ahead to for the assault.

Mahoney continued his speech declaring the country not to be afraid of the new danger that had dawn on the world as he continued his speech.

"We must never be afraid, we must never show fear to the terror we face…"

Lester watched waiting for the cue in his speech that would strike the assault; the minute he mentioned the key word, security will lockdown the park with its hostages inside and soon the League would strike.

"…We shall not submit to terror!"

That was the cue as he looked at the soldiers in the coffin. Blight focused his attention too; wasn't that when they rose with their weapons?

He looked back at Lester who perceived a dumbfounded look on his face; what now?

Lester rose up and applauded mockingly interrupting Mahoney's speech. The audience looked at him with such arrogance.

"Lester; what are you doing?" Mahoney asked confused.

"It's time to put this place in better hands." He replied looking at the security as they barricaded the door armed with the platinum weapons, as Blight revealed his pistol firing a shot in the sky alerting them of the real danger within.

"In the League's hands that is,"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

Angel watched in horror of what had taken place; she and Evelyn were hostages with several casualties as Lester brought Evelyn out of the aisle with him placing her on the ground.

"Is this some kind of joke?!" Mahoney protested.

"It's a rather funny one Patrick." He smirked. "You see; I secretly work for an organization bent on turning this country into a desolated area where we can rule and make our own."

"Why, you have every power in your business to make money…"

"It isn't just about money old friend; it's about power." He finally said pulling out his weapon. "We've waited for a chance like this and thanks to me we'll soon get it."

Lester escorted Mahoney down to the podium to join the other hostages while Blight brought Evelyn out on her knees as she faced his gun.

"Where's Bond?" he asked placing the barrel on her forehead. "Speak."

"Go to hell!" she snared as he was ready to wipe her to the floor.

"It's doesn't matter he'll show up." Lester countered placing Mahoney next to her.

"Are you alright sir?" Evelyn asked the governor who was in agony. He gritted his teeth feeling outraged by the betrayal brought upon him by his _friend._

"I trusted you Isaac you were my friend." He lamented.

"I really didn't want to but I'm loyal to my organization."

"You don't really think you'll get away with this do you?" Evelyn snapped.

"We're armed with the most elite weapons we've managed to develop my dear no one can stop us."

Bond watched almost disheartened over the girls' situation; he contacted Riker to gather his troops and prepare the rescue mission for the hostages; he wasn't going to jeopardize any civilians' lives.

"What's going on?!" Riker asked unnerved.

"They're taking hostages; gather your troops don't use snipers I need you to storm in."

"But that'll risk the hostages!"

"Just do it Riker; it's the only way!" Bond concluded as he brought out his phone.

"Are you going to talk yet?" Blight asked now shoving the gun under Evelyn's chin as she still remained calm while Angel had to make sure no one was hurt; she looked at the panicking crowd; men women and children where here and if they didn't do anything, she could only imagine the worst.

"No huh?" he said shoving her aside. "Maybe your friend will." He aimed at the crowd as he signaled the second girl to come out. Angel revealed her pistol frightening the crowd more as she gently held it up and emerged from the crowd. Two men ceased it bringing her towards them as Blight observed her.

"I don't know who you are but I'm sure Mr. Bond is willing to make a trade for you two."

Out of nowhere Evelyn's phone rang; making the situation not only terrifying but awkward as she answered it only to identify it as James.

"Give the phone to Lester." He told her. She didn't ask questions just obeying and putting her fate in his hands.

"James Bond I presume?" Lester asked.

"In the flesh; even though we haven't met face to face."

"No but you're one of our organization's most wanted target."

"I'm here to make a deal." He said calmly.

"And what would that be?"

"I'm at the central park center; if you want me then you should come and get me."

"Do you obviously think I'll fall for such a trap?"

"I'm not going anywhere; send two of your men to get Me." he replied.

Lester decided to play along sending the two guards to eliminate him. Bond needed to stall while Riker rescued the hostages.

"They'll come and retrieve you Mr. Bond but if I were you I wouldn't try anything stupid."

"Don't worry I won't; I just want the hostages including the two girls to be set free while I'm in your grasp."

"What James; don't..!" Evelyn protested which she was silenced by a pistol whip as Angel ran to embrace her.

"You're in no position to make any deals." Lester replied. "Besides I have the winning hand in this situation."

_Not for long_; Bond whispered as the sound of the two men arrived signaling for Bond to follow them. He got up unarmed walking with the two men still talking to Lester cautiously.

"The girls are with you…let them stay with the hostages." Bond said.

"Like I said you are in no position to make any deals!"

"Then I suggest you check the coffins." Bond said finally hanging up.

Lester was puzzled but thought about it; he tampered with the coffins, no there was no way he would have had the time to act on that. He sent one of his soldiers to check the corpses.

As Bond was escorted to the barricaded center of the park; he only hoped that Evelyn and Angel were out of the firing zone with the hostages.

Bond arrived at the barricaded gates to see two sentinels standing by until they opened it letting the two men enter with their hostages. Bond was escorted to meet both Lester and Blight while passing the panicked crowd; there were times trying to say everything would be fine sounded like false prophecies to him; all he could do was hope there was no innocent blood on his hands right now.

"So we meet at last Mr. Bond." Lester said standing face to face with him.

"I've heard so much about you from our dossier we have on you.

Bond remained silent only looking at the girls.

"Let them go Lester you've got me."

"Not that it's going to make a difference but so be it." He signaled the girls to return to the crowd but told Mahoney to stay with him.

Bond now felt secured that they were safe from the explosion range as Lester, Blight and himself were the only ones closer.

"Did you check the coffins?" he reminded him, prompting Lester to turn into a glare.

"You disabled my assault team." He said. "But you're still outnumbered!"

"Not for long," he countered grabbing his Rolex as he aimed at one of the coffins setting off a chain of explosions. The four men were thrown aback by the outburst;

Bond quickly checked on Mahoney to see if he was alright; he was breathing making him relieved while the two other men were trying to recuperate. Bond ushered Mahoney to stay with the hostages while he had the upper hand. He rushed up to Lester booting him to the ground while Blight got up in time armed with a dagger ready for Bond. A quick swift slash made Bond side step in time elbowing Blight at the back of the neck as he stumbled on Lester.

"KILL THEM ALL!!!" Lester roared signaling his men to arm themselves with the platinum weapons ready to fire. The out roar of a jeep broke into the scene crashing the gates with Riker on the passenger seat with the hostages taking advantage of their present freedom. Evelyn and Angel escorted them out while Riker and the others began their gunfight blasting at the soldiers who retaliated using the platinum guns. Bond observed briefly what those guns consisted of; one of the police was shot by it with his armor dissolving penetrating through his skin. He died a death shattering scream falling to his demise. Bond was mortified the platinum guns were not just diamond bullets but something more deadly.

Bond gripped onto the knife held by Blight and jumped on one of the shooters slitting his throat. He grabbed his weapon and used it on the other shooters aiding Riker and his team but to no prevail. Riker and Bond decided to retreat back in order to get a stand against those weapons.

"After them!" Blight roared as the remaining men gathered themselves and pursued the men.

They took cover around several sections reloading or catching their breaths.

"What the hell are those weapons?!" Riker asked out of revolt.

"The world's worst nightmare," Bond concluded. "We have to stand our ground."

"How many of those weapons do they have?" Riker asked unsteady.

"I don't know; but the real question is what are they made of?" he looked around his surroundings to see some of the spy glass miniatures placed by the girls.

"We might still have a fighting chance, Riker."

Riker looked at him thinking he had lost it. Their guns are no match for platinum guns what could be their advantage if they weren't sharpshooters?

The gunmen approached cautiously expecting any form of traps by them; their anticipation was half right as Bond sprung one wiping a quarter of the gunmen.

"Continue moving!" the leader ordered. They furthered their running as Bond led them where he wanted them to move. Chains of explosions erupted from several corners of the park wiping the gunmen to a small amount until they were surrounded.

Bond emerged standing beside Riker patting him on the shoulders. Riker still focused on his captive nodded at Bond in appreciation.

"Good work Riker, I'm going after Lester and Blight."

"Be careful Bond." He told him.

Outside of the park Evelyn and Angel help the governor while the rescue station sent out the ambulance at Riker's request. They supplied the crowd with oxygen including the mayor who was giving extra treatment.

"I hope you'll be alright sir." Angel stated while assisting him. The governor nodded and thanked her while Evelyn looked back wondering where Bond was she decided to go back to find him. She grabbed Angel's gone and dashed back.

"Evelyn what are you doing?" she called and decided to chase after her but needed to make sure all the hostages were safe. She shook her head in dismay looking at all the victims around her; it was just like the old saying: _war is hell_.

Evelyn had never used a gun before and had no idea how to handle it; the only thing she knew was point and fire but she didn't know anything else. She was opposed to weapons but had no idea how to use them. She hoped she could scare them into keeping away from her.

Bond was armed with his PPK ready for anything; he hoped he could still catch Blight and Lester before they escaped, there was no surrender like M said; take no prisoners. This wasn't a prompted execution; it was a message to the new league; they were ready for war.

Bond had taken on countless enemy syndicates all bent on the same goal world domination. He found it almost redundant and repulsive making him, think back to Evelyn's question: Will it ever stop?

Evelyn kept the gun in her belt hoping she didn't have to use it at all she wanted to find Bond and get away from Blight. She soon realized what Blight had been up to in the Alps; he had been working on a weapon that was more lethal than a bullet; aimed any where it could kill a person without any chance of surviving.

She was now reaching dangerous territories; she approached as cautiously as she could step by step as they do it.

Out of nowhere Blight emerged standing face to face with her. She looked in his sick cold blooded eyes taking a step backwards.

Blight grinned again she just kept coming back for more pain; it was a waste Voinovich was dead he would have taken care of her. He took a step forward now marching towards her until she was backed up against a tree, she was now cornered.

"My dear you should have stayed back," he grinned now trapping her by the tree. "A lovely girl like you should never get involve with someone like Mr. Bond or us." He placed his hands on her neck while seeing the horror in her eyes. She looked mortified at how he put more pressure on it now resulting to strangling her.

"You never want to be around men like us." He smiled projecting a sadistic laugh that haunted her. She looked away trying not to witness her fate as he was slowly taking as much of her laugh away. She was brought to tears begging god to end the pain. She reached for his grip trying to release herself but wasn't strong enough.

No she wasn't going to let it end her by him; she soon remembered the weapon on her, struggling to reach it while preventing herself from near death she grabbed it and slammed it on the right side of his face knocking him aside creating a distance.

She was hesitant to hold it but got her grip; what did she know about guns only that they killed, was she going to be a killer?

"Stay back!" she ordered. Blight got up steadily and raised his hands.

"I surrender." He said mockingly studying the way she handled the gun; she was an amateur she probably didn't know how to shoot.

"I said stay back!" she stepped backwards still trembling with the gun in her hands.

He continued approaching her making her unsteady. "I won't hesitate!"

The haunting laugh continued echoing into the forest she could feel her hands trembling more, she wasn't a killer, she wasn't a murderer but she had to defend herself even her conscience knows that. He approached now with his arms down marching towards her.

It was at the moment a now or never motion; she looked away not to witness what was about to happen as he drew nearer to her. She trembled to pull the trigger now.

She pulled it only to hear the nightmares of the guns click; was it empty?

Blight ceased the gun from her grabbing her by the collar while projecting his menacing grin.

"You're mine." He smiled. She scratched him on his right as he released her taking the advantage to escape. He quickly recovered grabbing her by the neck and aiming the gun at her with a difference the safety catch was unlocked.

She closed her eyes feeling that dreadful feeling of death crawl upon her skin. She knew what her fate was now.

"Don't worry Evelyn, that's your name right?!" he asked shoving the gun on her temple. "Don't worry I'm not going to kill you."

"Kill me, you son of a bitch!" she snared. "I would rather die than serve you!"

He smiles leering towards her ears sending the chills of vibration to her soul.

"Not yet my dear,"

Bond stealthily retraced his steps back to the parks center making sure the element of surprise would be to his advantage. The day had reached noon it was now 12:01pm, he had to get moving a harshly as he could. Right now he's only obstacle was Blight and Lester at least there was no one to get in his way.

He reached his destination to find Lester trying to evade any authority with the capture of his men he was armed with only one platinum gun willing to fire at anyone including Blight, he had already fled for his life before Bond could get there. Out of nowhere Bond emerged as the two stood in a standoff.

"Game over Lester," Bond stated aiming his PPK at him.

Lester held the platinum weapon at Bond projecting a faint smile feeling weary of the situations that had occurred he was soon to be marked for death unless Bond was killed.

"It's far from over Bond this is just the beginning of the new danger."

Bond didn't reply he kept his aim at him.

"Do you really think your PPK is a match for this weapon?" Lester taunted. "You've seen its capabilities; the dawn of the new war will soon be upon us."

"There's a word for people like you Lester; I believe the Americans call it; whack job."

"Funny, Mr. Bond but you won't be laughing soon." He said ready to pull the trigger with Bond ready to reply.

Bond could hear the sounds of someone coming from behind him and possibly the sounds of the floor moving he could tell there were two in a struggling movement; Evelyn.

"Drop your gun Bond!" Blight said. "Or she dies!"

Bond remained emotionless not trying to give in to his conscience; sacrifices are always made that was his life.

"You should do as he says; surely a man in your situation is in no chance of making threats."

"I'm a man with a permission to kill." Bond countered.

"Don't be naïve; even you're not that cold." He stated. "And the weapon he has isn't one that could still make her face look pretty after death."

Lester lowered his gun while Bond still aimed it.

"I know you won't shoot me!"

"Why are you so certain?"

"If you do she dies." He gestured to her.

"James…" Evelyn whispered in pain. Bond could feel his regret as he lowered his gun till he threw it aside; even he was mortal and deep within that lethal nature was a human side.

Lester picked up his weapon aimed at Bond with the girl brought beside him.

"You see even _the coldest weapon_ isn't that cold."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

Riker and his team emerged out of the park with their captives. Angel watched in marvel but was cut short running to Riker.

"Where's James?" she asked.

"He's gone off to find Lester." He said noticing something off.

"Did you pass by Evelyn?"

"I thought she was with you." She looked down in despair knowing of the horror that awaited the two of them now.

Bond and Evelyn had been tied up and accompanied by three men via helicopter. Blight and Lester had summoned their escape chopper to pick them up at an extraction point where three men arrived to take their captives along by air while they used their speed boats to get to the harbor. The helicopter was approaching its destination with its inhabitants. Evelyn felt a hint of anger within Bond seeing his dead stare at the wall made her unsteady.

"J-James?" she stammered unsure of his respond. He gave her a look and focused back to the wall. "Please say something."

"You shouldn't have come back." He said.

"What was I supposed to do?!" she asked out of defense. "I didn't know if they had captured you or worse."

"I'm a man from MI6 this is what I do, I'm a civil servant and you're a civilian this is not a game."

"I know that!!!" she retaliated. The sounds of an unlocked gun put her back in place as she timid down. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Neither did I." he replied.

"I know you care, James; it's your job to kill as well but you can't pretend to be a monster all your life." She said sentimentally.

"What makes you think I'm not?" he asked grimly. "I've seen death in many forms I've killed in many ways armed or unarmed does that make me any better than a terrorist?!"

"Terrorists don't save civilian lives, terrorist don't sacrifice themselves for others that's where you're different."

They remained silent till they reached the harbor with the gun aimed directly at them they followed others entering a pod like transportation device connected to a buoy. He tried to familiarize the area to get a good idea of where they were but he wasn't given much time; he could be on any harbor in any port around Melbourne.

He clenched his hands together in thought while Evelyn decided to distance herself away from him; she didn't want to get involve with his nature, she was aware of his dark side and wasn't afraid of it, but he wasn't going to let it down for anyone making her attempts useless right now.

Bond remained emotionless throughout only waiting to enter this secret lair of Lester.

There was so much underwater life with aquatic creatures from crabs to star fishes floating around their view. Evelyn marveled at the creatures' bright colors and movements circling around the ocean. Astonished she looked around the area some of them were so flourish it was amazing almost making her forget that she was a prisoner. As the pod descend further into the depth of the ocean, she soon noticed that the creatures became less and the vast aquamarine color of life underwater became gangrene with the chemicals generating from the underwater base wear the pod was landing.

_This is it!_ She realized; they had found Lester's base this was how he kept himself concealed from the public and how he had been able to proceed with his operations.

"Alright move!" one of the three men demanded aiming a platinum gun at the two of them.

Bond had been silent throughout the trip and it bothered her; this was what he did for his country and never hesitated to do so this was the life of an agent; death in the morning,

They made a stop at the bridge of the stealth ship with Lester standing at ease expecting his guests.

He turned to face them projecting a form of excitement seeing Bond.

"I'm glad you're here it's never been an honor to be known as the man who killed MI6's own James Bond."

"I believe that's self delusion." Bond countered.

"Call it what you want it's something that will come to pass."

"Well I doubt will be now." He stated looking around.

"What makes you say that?" he asked curiously.

"It's the nature of evil so to speak." He stated. "You're a man who takes pride in his work regardless of what others think, it's an achievement your life work is getting in all to place it only remains the last piece of the puzzle."

"Go on, I'm beginning to be intrigued." He ushered.

"It's quite simple of course; you consider this a great honor that will grant you high praises amongst your superiors you want nothing to foil it nothing to get in its way but there's the antagonist in your plan, you've struggled to get where you are and you want to prove that you can out best him therefore using time and effort to make sure you have it down to the last dot."

Lester for the first time showed a sense of sincerity clearly this man could have been one of them; it was almost as if he understood their nature but was reluctant.

"You're no different than us Bond."

"On the contrary; I don't murder innocent civilians."

"No one is innocent; and you're wrong, you are just like us!" he said. "One who understands a cause like ours craves for its powers too."

He came closer. "You're afraid of the power to behold in your hands; this world is full of hatred and we're the ones who want to remodel it to a better Ethiopia."

He visions it, gently the reaching out to the heavens begging for the power he wanted.

"I've dealt with people like you, in the end it's the same old game."

"Your theory is right though, I'm not going to kill you yet, and besides I'm not into the whole murder and mayhem like Blight." He gestured the sentries to take them to their holding cell.

Their clothes remained on them as they were pushed into the cell together. Bond stared disturbingly quiet at the lighted exit wishing he could make it but couldn't looking back at Evelyn who huddled herself into the darkness away from him and everyone. He had shut her out; he had shut out every woman in his life; the notion of him being a cold hearted bastard wasn't an exaggeration it was his nature; no one had the right to condemn him though this was the way of war and espionage. As Sun Tzu once stated; keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

"It's cold in here." She said finally luring Bond towards her. He saw her skin; soft and delicate as she huddled for any warmth. Bond couldn't resist the urge sitting next to her and placing his arm around her, she was able to project a faint smile for the gesture. "Thank you."

"I didn't want to make you suffer like this." He admitted.

"We're not going to survive are we?" she asked the ultimatum.

"I don't know; are you scared?" he asked her gently. She nodded in confirmation.

"Very; what do you think they'll do to us?"

"I don't know." He admitted tightening his embrace.

Looking away she saw the empty walls of darkness coated in the grey color giving a gloomy and depressing feel to her mind.

"We're not going to make It." she said in despair.

"It doesn't always end like that." He told her turning her chin to face him. "It can always end in a bang." He said.

The two locked their eyes into each other almost surreal; Bond raised her chin kissing her deeply as she responded softly. She was right he wasn't a terrorist just a man with a dark nature hiding his feelings from the world; it was a cold path to take but it was also a path leading towards death. They released themselves as Bond rested on the concrete wall while Evelyn nestled her head on his chest wrapping her arms around his neck as she faded out awaiting their fate.

Bond had fallen asleep with Evelyn in his arms; the darkness was the only thing he ever hoped to see with the nightmares put aside for this current danger they were in.

He tried to find a means for his nature but he still faced the ugly truth; no matter whether it was right or wrong, whether it was to sacrifice one to save a thousand he came to the same conclusion he was a killer.

The darkness in his sleep was erupted by the metallic sound of the prison bars squeaking open by some guard. He squint his eyes to see him armed with a KL45 riffle placed on him, signaling for them to get out. Bond woke Evelyn gently up as the two decided to follow the man. Evelyn wrapped her arms around squeezing it tightly.

She felt safer with Bond by her side entering the bridge where they met Lester again with Blight on the other side.

"Finally they're here." Blight said standing afar while watching the three of them.

"As you anticipated Mr. Bond I did have something to show you." He said escorting them to the manufacturing level where engineers were putting together a hardware that got their attention.

Bond studied it briefly remembering the weapons made out of platinum ware. It was a weapon he concluded but something much more devastating.

"What is that thing?" Evelyn asked unsteadily.

"It's a warhead." Bond concluded. "Using the same chemicals used in the weapons back at the park."

"What are they using it for?" she asked confused.

"They're going to launch it in the ocean contaminating it and spreading towards the world."

"Exactly!" Blight concluded.

"How could you?!" Evelyn demanded. "You'll be destroying billions of lives and killing the environment you'll be endangering our existence."

"Ms Blades, I never gave you the respect you needed after working for my organization; it'll come in due time."

"What are you talking about I'll never help in making such a weapon?"

"Ah but you did," he countered. "Haven of course is an environmental factory; or that's what its cover was." He said. "You see thanks to you and countless of my workers we were able to find those lethal toxins you had located and use them to our means."

Evelyn came to conclusion on how she had helped in making this monstrosity.

"My files, my work and all the information I gathered." She realized. "You weren't using it to help the environment you were using it as a biological weapon."

She turned to embrace Bond hiding her shame from him.

"You just help fuel the weapon of tomorrow, so to speak." He said with guile. He continued getting Bond's attention. "It wasn't easy to find a way to use this as a threat but thanks to Haven's resources; we were able to find means of sealing it; making it into something the world never thought of facing again a bio weapon made out of the world itself."

"What makes it any different you'd kill yourselves too?" Bond countered.

"This weapon is just a demo of what's to come." He said. "Can you put together the pieces?"

Bond took it as a challenge trying to put all of his findings and what MI6 had uncovered what Ross may have discovered.

"Yes I can; the diamonds were just a part of it." He started off giving Lester a hint of excitement. "The platinum that was uncovered were used as tests to see if it could sustain from damaging if fire and the diamonds came in contact; but that was just the first stage." He looked at the project being assembled. "Once you found out of its capability you decided to put it to the next test as a use of weaponry, with the diamonds in place and the test subjects in use it came to a success moving your plans forward. That's where Voinovich came in he was a key smuggler which your organization made contact with and use his skills to get the diamonds across the border without any detection thanks to his doctors which came up with the sudden death idea." He continued knowing he was on the right track. "With that in progress you began to use the diamonds for its true purpose able to sustain the chemicals which you acquired from the Haven Corporation where you could use it to the test by making the miniature version of the warhead; your platinum guns so to speak and test them on the hostages that was why you set up the siege at the park; the people were going to be your test subjects with a means of a terrorist attack." Lester's grin came out wider with exhilaration. "Once they were put to the test they excelled leaving you to continue with your true project made from what Haven was believed to defend against."

"So what's the true purpose of the missile?" Evelyn asked.

"It's to poison the water affecting the first stage and consider it an epidemic crisis with a weapon like that it could eradicate all use of missiles as the primary form of war; supplies would be in demand."

A silent applause emerged from Lester; he had truly found Bond to be a man of great character yet wasted skills.

"Your country doesn't appreciate you Mr. Bond." Lester stated. "You have such skill yet you use it to serve a government that denies your presence."

"Men like us are hard to find and understand." Lester stated.

"No they understand a person like you, that's why they end up in asylums."

"You would kill millions of people for money?!" Evelyn asked in disgust.

"Of course my dear, what else would men accomplish goals for."

"That's sick." She said out of remorse. "You abused peoples' skills for destruction, just so you can play some kind of god."

"I believe my time is up and so are yours." He stated. "It only remains the final touches and it will be complete."

"I won't let you!" Evelyn defied trying to match up to him. Bond held her back; making sure she didn't do anything rash.

"Evelyn; now is not the time." He whispered.

"Think about the lives you'll put at risk." She tried to reason.

He remained silent leaving them to their demise as Blight approached the two of them looking at Evelyn more he looked at Bond almost amused he was going to make him suffer before he was killed.

"Put him back in the chamber." He ordered while he took Evelyn's hand bringing her close to him. "I'll handle her myself." He grinned. Bond tried to release himself but was met with a rifle in the torso making him fall on one knee.

Blight took Evelyn against her will to the third section of the ship where he stayed. Bond had to act fast right now his main objective was to stop that missile and eliminate Lester and Blight.

He first needed to get out of the cell, he looked around he heard the dials of a machinery being pressed activating the electric field surrounding the bars. He needed to lure one of the guards into his cell. He looked around for something that could be to his advantage the cell was empty and he was disarmed he needed something that could short fuse the bars; he ripped up his shirt and tightened it to numb his hands. He looked through the bars and noticed the security camera; with an oscillatory movement. It was obvious they were watching him earlier and by chance are still operative. Tiger had thought Bond during his mission the art of ninja and stealth when he was on leave he decided to continue his training and learn a few more tactics to his advantage; he was a skilled ninja and warrior which Bond acknowledged even though he had no belief in using magic or mystic skills.

Tiger always seemed to believe in some of that theory and thought Bond something he was sure to find absurd; the art of invisibility. James at first found it ludicrous but didn't hesitate to be thought; the trick was there was no such thing as being invisible in thin air but using stealth as a strong tool. He had to make them believe that he had disappeared from the cell.

Inside the control room surveillance watched with the movement of the camera the cleared and silent corridors of the cell; there was only one prisoner and that was James Bond; his equipment had been revoked and destroyed leaving him vulnerable and defenseless. The security guard found his work to be repulsive and unrewarding; this was a fruitless job which only granted him a snooze; the camera didn't help either it made him drowsier by the turn. Suddenly he noticed something about the cell in the middle; its' occupant was missing; he thought he was using it as a way to muse himself. He continued his surveillance and noticed the man hadn't emerged from his hiding place or even appeared out of frustration. Something wasn't right he should be in there, where was he? The guard became infatuated with this sending one of the sentinels to check where he was.

The sentinel armed with his Kz47 Riffle approached the "abandoned" cell looking for its inhabitant he deactivated the electric field using his riffle to scan the area from left to right; but to his surprise he wasn't hiding there; could he have actually vanished? No he had to be in there; he fired from left to right trying to smoke him out but nothing where could he have gone? Out of nowhere, Bond emerged from the haystack using his torn shirt as a lethal weapon strangling the guard; the struggle grew intense with the sentry releasing himself and activating the electric force to electrocute Bond. He was quickly released as he caught his breath; this prisoner was lethal with or without weaponry; but at least he escaped his clutches and was alive.

It was only temporary with Bond grabbing him from behind in an intense lock and pulling him to the bars, electrocuting him at the same time he tried to turn off the system. The body fell flat burnt by the jolt as Bond was now officially free pushing the bars aside as he exited. He looked at the cameras and realized his next destination.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

The security guard noticed his colleague was on the floor and the prisoner had escaped in a blink of an eye he gasped running off to quickly sound the alarm but met with his worst nightmare.

"Wait…please don't kill me; I'm just following orders!" he pleaded.

"Then where is Blight's chamber?" He demanded. The man ran back to the monitor and pointed to the fifth monitor.

"It's the second to the right." He told him.

Bond pulled him up holding him by the collar. The man had fear in his eyes seeing the cold blue steel of James.

"If you value your life then I suggest you leave!" Bond stated. The man gathered himself and nodded to the suggestion; secretly he was thinking of a way to alert of Bond's current presence. He quickly rushed to the alarm and pulled it leading to be a fatal mistake.

Bond grabbed him from behind in a chokehold as he struggled for air leading only to his demise. The security guard ceased his movements knowing of his ultimatum; either way he would have been dead.

"You should have left when you had the chance." Bond warned him finishing the job off with a twist of the neck.

He left the corpse in the room taking the only weapon available while making his exit towards his destination now fully aware that security would be heightened and Blight expecting him.

Within his chambers, Evelyn could only imagine what sadistic desire she'll play in Blight's lair, she found herself on a bed sitting unsteadily tied to the post while Blight arrived dressed in his robe with his weapon of his choice; a butterfly knife.

"I hope I don't make you unsteady?" he said. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Hardly!" She replied.

"It seems Bond has escaped; but don't worry he won't be a problem anymore."

"I really doubt that." She finally said. He waved her threat aside exiting the room as he changed into an outfit that looked fit for Fu Manchu; it gave her a chance to try and free herself from the ropes. She fractioned the ropes as hard as she could but bruised herself in the attempt. She winced a bit trying to remember that her life was in danger. She tried again to friction the ropes hoping to loosen her way out of it.

As she struggled with every friction she could feel the ropes cut through her wrist as blood pulsed out, she stopped in other to endure the pain. She lay on the bed with tears in her eyes she had to escape this nightmare before it was too late.

Security ran in a frenzy armed to the teeth over their escaped prisoner; there was no reason to take caution the man truly was a threat. Lester didn't have time to be looking for Bond this weapon was his main objective; completing it was what mattered now he had his deadline and he wanted to meet it. Blight decided to take charge over Bond's escape armed with his pocket knife he was going to disarrange Bond's face.

He was accompanied by three men each armed with the platinum guns including him. Bond needed his gadgets if they hadn't all been destroyed yet. Hiding behind the walls was the best strategy he had right now knowing it was only temporary. Several shots were fired as Bond dodged the impacting bullets shielding his head from the chemicals.

"There's nowhere for you to run." Blight taunted. "Even if you are armed it would still be no match for my weapon." He signaled the two men to fire at his location making impact with the wall in the process.

Bond's ultimatum would be to surrender and accept death; but this was something he could never do; he was a killer for a reason and Blight and everyone on board would soon know why he was giving a license to kill. He had to move fast before the next rounds were launched.

Something had to be of advantage to him; he looked to his right and noticed the catwalk connecting to another platform making a dash for it. Three rounds were fired to his direction as Bond outran the bullets in time.

Blight became frustrated ordering the two men to wait behind. He ran after Bond armed with the platinum gun. Blight fired repeatedly discarding any of part of the ship he hit.

Bond's only primary weapon was the gun he took from the guard; he hugged the wall waiting for Blight to approach him. He heard the footsteps increased as he fired a shot only to be retaliated with multiple assaults. Bond decided to blind fire he launched at least three bullets before checking ammunition.

Two more remained; he groaned heavily wishing he had one of Q's gadgets on him. It was time to use his strategy he unlocked the chamber taking out the cartridges and emptying the two bullets in to his pockets; he concocted a very risky idea if it failed would be the end of him. He was ready for a game of deception. Bond peered with his pistol at ready. He aimed at Blight but darted quickly after three shots had been fired.

"How many bullets; do you have?" Bond asked carefully.

Blight approached as quietly as he could to his destination; without hesitation Bond equipped the last two bullets he had on him waiting for Blight to emerge.

He gripped onto the platinum gun tightly knowing Bond might have the element of surprise waiting and decided to make the first move. He fired two more rounds as Bond darted away till they met face to face with Bond aiming his gun at Blight.

"To answer your question Bond; it takes the amount of a Smith and Wesson revolver." He concluded pulling the trigger.

Bond still aimed at him, smiled to hear the sweet metallic tune of the empty cartridge. It was a tune to Blight's horror.

"A marksman should always know the amount his weapon can hold." Bond stated ready to pull the trigger. He was unaware that Blight had his pocket knife hidden under his' sleeve; he slowly revealed it slicing the gun out of Bond's hand dropping it to the bottomless end.

"You're unarmed now." He smiled swinging the knife wildly at his opponent. Bond dodged left and right until he was sliced on the left side of his face. He tackled Blight to the ground struggling for release of the weapon as he pressured on his neck while restraining the knife wielding arm.

Blight used his free hand to try and shift Bond's jaw while trying to restrain from the choke; he released his right arm ready to stab Bond but missed. Bond was finally cornered as Blight finally would have the chance to kill him once and for all.

He charged at Bond who stood his ground waiting for Blight to strike; it was a simple technique to use against someone like him. Blight was in mid-strike when Bond sidestepped his attack and smashed his head on the rail; Blight lost his grip on the knife as it fell to a bottomless end while he was hurled over the rail merely clinging onto it.

"You wouldn't let me die Bond!" he stated with the fair in his eyes as he looked down to the depths of hell.

Bond approached him still watching him hang onto the rail with his four fingers clinging strongly.

Bond looked at the man with the fear in his eyes; it was so simple to make threats yet even simpler to plead for their lives. Bond could feel his regret taking over he had killed so many people and he had the chance to play god with one's life now was it worth it?

He leaned closer to Blight saying the last words that would haunt both of them.

"Remember what I told you back at the Alps?"

Blight looked at him with strong regrets; as his eyes grew intense; this couldn't be it.

"It's time that came to pass." Bond finalized stomping on his fingers as he let go falling to his depths with the words "_Bond!_" echoing to hell.

"I told you it's the last thing you'll do." Bond concluded projecting a sinister grin on his face.

Bond ran from his location hiding from the approaching sentries that trailed the sound of Blight to his death. They looked bewildered turning around to see Bond throw a blow to one knocking him off the rail while the other was knocked unconscious; the element of surprise. If he was going to stop that weapon he was going to need some help. He decided to find out where they were keeping his gadgets if they weren't destroyed at least the one he needed the most had to be intact. Bond ran across the catwalks towards several platforms to reach the armament. He leapt over three set of stairs nearly landing on the floor, he felt the pain in his right rib but still managed to be intact; he had to thank M for putting the double 0s on that training course called Q's labyrinth.

He hugged the wall certain that one of the men heard the racket and decided to investigate. This would come to an advantage to him. The man stepped out with his weapon ready already aware of Bond's escape with the whole ship on lockdown. He decided there was no point sparing any of his attackers.

It wasn't long that the marksman made a turn and was ambushed by Bond throwing him to the wall and landing a fist to his jaw as he finished the job.

He peered through the glass window he saw them dismantling some of his equipments, his stealth suit was destroyed meaning he was vulnerable; his Rolex and system scrambler were still unharmed yet leaving him to move fast.

The two remaining men were halted from their process with a knock on the glass; aware of Bond's escape they gathered their weapons ready as the first one approached the door and opened it only to reveal his colleague.

"Well?" the man behind asked.

"It's Roderick." His partner said relieved. He looked back at his friend and noticed the blank stare in his eyes only to be met by a bullet to the dome as he fell to his death. The second man revealed his weapon firing at the corpse used as a human shield. Bond retaliated with the man's weapon firing back at his comrade.

The corpse flew back to the marble floor with his eyes staring dead at the ceiling. Bond walked over the corpses retrieving his Q-scrambler and Rolex as the only remaining weapons he had.

Evelyn struggled to untie the knot desperately that she bruised her hands more severely whimpering more. She closed her eyes enduring the pain she refused to give up. A metallic creak of the door indicated that he had returned; she struggled to release herself but to no prevail; the footsteps soon became louder as he approached closer and closer to her. She gave up only hearing her heartbeat run faster; three weeks ago she was on an expedition doing her job only to discover a hidden dagger within now she would meet her fate there.

A knife was revealed cutting the rope as she looked to see why; it was Bond.

"James!" she gasped with joy releasing the knot and embraced him.

"We're not out of the danger yet Evelyn." He said. "We have to stop Lester from activating that warhead."

"How; I don't even know what the first move is."

He revealed his System scrambler gesturing it to her.

"Maybe someone on the other line might."

He took Evelyn by the hand and made a run for the corridors. The catwalks were swarming with marksmen from the higher level to third section. Bond held onto Evelyn as they crossed through deadly passages each turn leading them to their key destination.

They found themselves one level above the developing floor where Lester and his engineers were putting the final touches on the warhead.

"We have to act fast." Bond said looking for something that could be a diversion. He saw an emergency alarm system; that could do the trick. He had to be careful all he needed was one shot to pull it off.

He leveled his aim gently taking about three seconds to settle himself in as he squeezed the trigger; the bullet made impact with its destination causing a banshee of an alarm as the engineers and Lester couldn't bare it leaving the room.

"Here's our chance." Bond said as they descended from the ladder at the northeast of their location.

Bond got down assisting Evelyn which he admitted had a very firm body to assist. They reached the assembly counter where the warhead was being completed.

It was hard for them to think with the siren running through their brains with Evelyn running to a corner to shot out the noise.

"Is there any way to shut it off?"

"Only one I can think off." Bond said firing a bullet towards the alarm executing the system. "That'll work!"

She got up and met with Bond at the warhead. She studied it with no clue what to do; the process was complete with only the testing to be done.

"What are we going to do?"

"Let's hope someone knows how to dismantle a warhead." Bond said activating the scrambler and contacting the only person that could come in mind right now.

A digital link was sent to MI6 base; Bond gripped onto himself hoping he'll answer.

"What is it Commander Bond?" came the voice of Monty in a calmed but unsteady tone.

"Hope I haven't caught you at a bad time." Bond quipped.

"I'm on live 24/7 sir."

"Well you wouldn't know anything about disarming a Warhead would you?"

"It doesn't come with my job description but I can give it a try."

"Good man; we've got a bio weapon and we need it disarmed or destroyed."

"What kind of chemicals are in there?"

Bond looked at Evelyn handing it to her as she described her findings to him. Monty felt unsteady but thought…

"Can you give me a couple of minutes?" he asked.

"We don't have that kind of time!" Bond stated.

"My best bet would be to crack the warhead open; if you still have your Rolex use the laser to dense it."

"Anything else?" Bond asked cautiously.

"Yes; once it starts to fume you better get the hell out of there." Q said. "That toxin is lethal especially when inhaled."

"Thanks again Monty; if we survive this I'll owe you a few things." Bond concluded. He looked at Evelyn with enthusiasm. "Let's get to work."

Bond and Evelyn rolled the warhead off the table to the edge of the systems in order to short-circuit the ship. Evelyn looked at him with concern unsure of how deep they were in the ocean.

"I know; we'll have to make the ship surface." He said activating the laser guide on his Rolex. A sharp beam penetrated the missile causing the warhead to dispense sparks and acid onto the ships system causing a malfunction leading to the ships devastation.

The chemicals began oozing out destroying each mainframe leading to a chain of explosions as an emergency siren erupted. Lester ran back to the room to see Bond and Evelyn escape through the stairs.

Bond made sure Evelyn was in front of him so she could escape further. Bond kept up with her until his leg was caught.

Lester had a look of rage and betrayal in his eyes something that Bond couldn't comprehend but feel guilty about.

"What have you done?!" Lester cried in rage. "You could have been one of us; Bond, you could have shared in our glory of dominating the world; why?!"

Bond looked away feeling like he had betrayed a friend; but knew what had to be done.

"I did what was right, to put an end to the idea of fear in the world." Bond replied.

Lester's sympathetic look became bitter; this was a man who could have had it all in his grasp; he could have been one of them yet he chose to destroy it.

"This world will always be afraid of one thing or another." Lester countered.

Bond decided to do the unthinkable he descended from the stairs and met with Lester leaving Evelyn puzzled.

"James what are you doing?!"

"Go on!" he ordered. She was hesitant at first but ascended still curious as to what Bond's motive was.

Bond met with Lester face to face the two glared at each other almost in betrayal.

"The world will always be afraid of us Bond; don't pretend that there will forever be peace."

Bond stared at him coldly could he be right, will the world never stop being in one crisis or another?

"Then what do you suggest to do, destroy millions of lives to prove a point?"

"What's the price of millions to save billions?" Lester asked rhetorically.

He kept quiet aware of the answer; but not willing to admit it, Lester was right on that.

He looked at the destruction before them; and looked at Lester again as his fate began to fade.

"One thing I've learned from my experience is an old saying." Bond said. "If first you don't succeed try, try again." He said leaving Lester to his fate.

Outraged Lester grabbed him by the calf, struggling to pull him down to hell with him.

"If I die you die with me!" he roared.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

Evelyn watched as Bond struggled to escape Lester's grasp leading to an intense fight; Lester twisted Bond's calf for release which he obliged booting him in the chin as he decided to make his escape. Lester climbed up after him. Bond decided to face Lester toe to toe, in a fight. Lester swung a left jab which Bond dodged and responded with a kick. He got back to his feet revealing his pistol firing shots at Bond as Evelyn screamed.

Bond avoided each shot he could tell Lester wasn't much of a shooter by his handling and decided to move as quickly as possible. He fired another shot only this time it was to Evelyn she froze still unable to move by the change of target; her mind was telling her do something run away! But she was gripped by the barrel of the gun that she was petrified. Bond leapt on Lester shifting the bullet towards the rail instead of Evelyn; however she lost her grip fallen from the ladder and hit the current floor Bond and Lester were. Bond rushed to her as quickly as he could he hoped the worst hadn't happen to her. He saw her lying lifeless to his horrors she couldn't be dead, Bond thought he ran to check her pulse she was alive making him relieved. Lester decided to take advantage of his blind sight and fire one last bullet; Bond had to think fast with his pulse increasing he decided to run towards Lester; his movements was like a raging stallion refusing to stop until it made impact.

Lester had him at a perfect shot but refused to shoot at him with his hand steady reaching to pull the trigger; he couldn't his body became paralyzed why couldn't he shoot him? It was his nature; Bond projected a sort of man that would not give up even in dire ends; he was willing to die for his cause; and whether he approved of it or not, Lester respected that. He shifted his aim to Evelyn giving Bond his feral instincts to increase his speed grabbing Lester's arm and twisting it away from Evelyn and into the air.

Bond and Lester looked relieved at the outcome but soon faded to factuality their difference. Lester now aimed at the weapon at Bond who focused more on hitting Lester's pressure point.

Lester gritted his teeth while pressing on Bond's temple with the gun; now restraining him from finishing Bond was the lethal choke slowly killing him. Bond put more pressure on the weak spot making sure it paralyzed Lester; deep down he hated what he was about to do but this is how it must end creating balance of good and evil; one must rise the other must fall. Bond found the pressure point at Lester's Adam's apple; using his thumb to dislocate it while the he was reaching for the trigger.

Bond could feel the execution working as he heard the bone under his chin dislocate seeing the splash of blood erupt from his nose as his body felt numb releasing his grip. Bond got up and stood away from the lifeless body of Lester silently mourning his death; he was a tyrant yes but also someone who might have been misguided.

He ran to check on Evelyn gently waking her up as her eyes flickered. Bond assisted her up as she looked confused.

"What happen to Lester?" she asked. Bond looked away and changed the subject.

"We need to get out of here; the chemicals are leaking out and there's not much time before the ship goes into turmoil."

"Is there a control system we can use?" she asked.

"I don't know; we can't go back down we'll have to use the upper levels." He suggested.

She nodded as she tried to walk but felt a surge of agony through her right ankle.

"Are you hurt?" he asked. She nodded still feeling the bump on her head. "Come on; I'll be behind you." He said assisting her up as she managed to move. Bond cupped her backside to boost her up which she appreciated with the two making each level until they reached the control section; workers were running in frenzy left and right looking for the escape pods.

"Try and hide while I get there." Bond suggested.

"Please be careful," she cautioned.

Bond made a dash for the room; avoiding the panicked workers as he slipped into the room. The room consisted of monitors and sonar systems to add to the siren alarm blaring out; Bond had to make this fast as possible in order to reduce the ear shattering noise.

He used his system scrambler placing the device into a hard drive port and pressing his double O number to activate it; he hacked into the control systems activating the ships auto pilot and making it emerge from 25 leagues under water to reach the surface.

Bond decided to use the scrambler to alert Riker and Angel of their location.

"Riker; can you read me?!" Bond said fiercely. "This is Bond; I repeat this is Bond!!"

"James?!" Angel asked. "Where are you?!" she asked with worry.

"Where's Riker?!"

"He's right here," she said handing him the phone.

"Where the devil are you?!" Riker demanded.

"Just follow my coordinates." Bond replied as Riker took note and they both hung. Riker looked at Angel stating that they were going to need a Helicopter.

Bond feeling his objective had been completed ran back to find Evelyn as he ran to pull her up.

He helped her move as the two tried to move as fast as they could; Evelyn felt she was a burden with her sprained ankle giving Bond a great disadvantage; Bond did his best to carry Evelyn but with the rate they were going it wouldn't be long before the ship was blown away; they found their way towards the surface of the ship. Bond opened the lid with a flood of water nearly drowning them; he held onto Evelyn before she was taking by the tide. They got soaked from the onslaught of water as the ship finally reached the surface forcing a harsh release from Bond and Evelyn as she nearly fell Bond used his strength to grab her; holding Evelyn by the shirt as she clung onto his arm.

The ship continued to explode while Evelyn and Bond were now out of the interior and on the exterior. He looked left and right but saw no sign of Riker or any of his team. He looked at Evelyn who was tending to her leg; while Bond stood helplessly; where was he?!

He heard the sounds of a rotor approaching their destination; it had to be them. Bond looked up at the sun nearly blinding his vision until he made a visor with his hands to see the helicopter with its company; Riker, Angel and the pilot. Bond couldn't help but smile he looked at Evelyn who let out a sigh of relief. Angel threw a rope for Bond and Evelyn to hold onto; Bond assisted Evelyn tying up her waist and his together as their bodies met again. They looked at each other as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Bond signaled for Riker to hoist them up with the impact of the ship beginning to erupt.

Bond and Evelyn looked at the destruction set ablaze; they shielded their eyes away more focused on each other now. The sun began to set as Evelyn's radiant skin began to blossom to a beautiful golden brown tone.

"I guess he was right." She said referring to Lester.

"He was right about what?" Bond asked puzzled.

"That the coldest weapon isn't that cold after all." She smiled while the chopper took them back to mainland.

In MI6; M had been informed by Bond about the mission; the weapon was destroyed along with Blight and Lester putting M's mind at ease while Bond still felt skeptical.

"You don't seem happy about the mission Bond." She noticed in his tone.

"I just have a feeling it's not over, M." he told her honestly.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked curiously.

"Lester and Blight weren't working alone; that's giving but there's still a bigger mastermind behind this." He admitted.

"Perhaps if we had Lester or Blight…"

"Neither would have talked." Bond admitted. "No matter the obstacles,"

"This seems something bigger than we thought." She said. "I'd need you back on the next flight to discuss this." She stated. "Maybe this is the beginning of a new threat."

"It's more like the _new war_ ma'am." Bond corrected.

After the two finished their debriefing and evaluation, Bond, Evelyn and Angel attended Riker's honorary congratulations from the governor as he received the medal of valor for the rescue of civilians' lives which he was honored; in truth he wanted to give credit to Bond but he declined seeing that it would make them even if Riker took the most credit after saving his and Evelyn's lives when the ship exploded.

After the event; Riker thanked Bond for his help and gave him a medal that his father had given him when he was younger as a token of appreciation; Bond accepted it as they shook hands forming a new alliance between them.

Bond took the girls out to Gail's Court a restaurant which served an exquisite meal on Bond's tab; he considered it a consolation prize for saving the world from the group formerly known as Cerberus. Three glasses were held up as they toasted to Riker and his medal; they had ordered three bottles of Champagne from 30-59 which Bond considered good choices.

"I'm delighted you girls were able to attend." Bond stated admiring the girls' dresses; Evelyn wore a violet evening wear with a silk lining towards it revealing her cleavage something she rarely did; he could tell that her body was already perfect from past events while Angel wore an elegant white blouse with a knee length black skirt that showed her hourglass figure.

"We're just glad it's over." Angel said which Bond hid the opposite fact.

"For now of course," he replied.

"So what's going to be your next move Evelyn?" Angel asked gently.

"I'm heading back to Alaska to continue work there; a new environmental firm would be open soon and I can look for a job there, you?"

"I'm heading back to Station A; for us it's business as usual right James?"

"Indeed." Bond complied.

"So when do you leave?" Evelyn asked concerned.

"Tomorrow morning." He said. The two girls looked at each other and back at James with a smile.

"Well I guess you won't mind a night cap then?" Evelyn asked as Bond looked at her suspiciously.

"Where are you going with this?" he asked curiously.

"Come on James let's head back to your hotel and enjoy some music." Angel urged. Bond paid their bills and signaled for a taxi.

They reached their hotel as Bond led them to his den; the three sat by the fireplace in their eveningwear; while Bond played some soothing ecstatic jazz the girls sat next to the fireplace presenting an ecstatic lure to the two; their skin to could be seen and the lighting felt well placed on them giving an erotic feel to the mood.

The girls set down three glasses with James opposite them; Angel poured them a glass of cognac as the three of them brought up their glasses and raised it.

"What are we toasting to?" Bond asked looking at them.

Evelyn gave an alluring look at him as she smiled more arousing.

"To your departure." She said as she drank hers quickly. Bond had an idea of how this night would turn out and decided to play his cards right.

"Cheers," he said drinking his followed by Angel. "I don't suppose you girls want to go to sleep now by chance?"

"Actually," Angel said. "The night is still young, James." She smiled. Bond let out a mischievous smile assisting the girls up and leading them to his bedroom. The girls led the way as they laid on his bed pulling him to them. Bond soon became putty in their hands as they unbuttoned his shirt and each kissed him.

Bond was now involved in what the French called a 'ménage a trios' and decided to make the best of it. Evelyn and Angel found themselves caressing Bond to kissing each other to make it worthwhile Bond soon found himself attending to Evelyn first before Angel as he remembered what he told Evelyn back at the ship.

_Things can always end with a bang!_

Somewhere in England; a man in his mid 30s found himself in a hurry; with the sweat on his forehead trying to reach his destination. He made it across the street to meet a man in a dark doorman's uniform who halted him. Pierce Lexington showed the doorman a symbol on his hand of a three headed dog before he was let in; he ran for the elevator and pushed it down; taking him to the basement. The door opened to reveal a Victorian styled room with a long table and several people wearing golden party masks at each corner of the table. He met with a man and woman who sat at the head of the table. The only main features the two of them had was their hair revealed under the masks; as the man was definitely a dirty haired blonde while the woman was a redhead.

"What do you have for us?" the man demanded.

"Blight and Lester are dead sir." He said showing him the parchment he kept in his pockets.

The man read it as fast as he could and crumpled it up and tossing it aside. He looked at the woman who stared at him expressionless as he stood up.

"Then we must act fast; send a message to our man in Budapest we must act fast before it's too late."

Lexington nodded as he left their sight; the man sat back down as the woman placed a warm hand on him still quiet.

"If they want war we'll give them war." He snared.

In his hotel room; morning had cracked and Evelyn and Angel had left; Bond could have felt the experience was a dream; he couldn't believe his wildest imagination to have had the pleasure before. He smiled still in disbelieve, he was going to have to keep that under his had stating whatever happened in this room should stay there. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts as he approached the door.

"Who is it?" he asked wondering if it was Evelyn ready to give him a ride to the airport.

"Message boy." The person replied. Bond opened it steadily to see a boy in his early 20s hand him a message from the U.S. he already knew what it was as he thanked him giving him a tip.

He closed the door forgetting to lock as he sat down and read the message. He felt a cold feeling rush up to his skin.

_Dear James,_

_By the time you get this, it would be too late. I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye to you before you left. Thank you for what you did I know you put all your effort to protect me from Diego but it was ill fated for me. What I'm about to do I know would make you hurt but please…__**don't hate me**__, if something was to happen to you because of me, because you were trying to protect me from him I won't forgive myself, this is my responsibility Diego can't do any worst to me but that won't stop the nightmares it had to end somewhere and I need it to be now. Even if this causes you to hate me or go after him know that __**I love you**__ and always will. I've been living in fear for too long; from my family and from my past. If you find it in your heart to forgive me then let this letter, be destroyed, what's done is done. I hope you don't feel any hatred for this._

_**Forgive me**_

_Petra Voinovich_

Bond looked at the letter coldly unaware of Evelyn opening the door coming in. He tore the letter up and let the wind carry it away in the breezing morning.

"What was that James?" Evelyn asked as she wrapped her arms around his.

"I'm just letting the flames live on." He said turning his back towards the window as he and Evelyn left with their luggage.

As the wind blew it scattered the pieces of the letter afar leaving only one sign on the sandy grounds; _**I love you**_.

_The Coldest Weapon isn't that Cold._

The End

James Bond 007 will return in… Beyond The Abyss

3/18/09-7/23/09

For

Lee's Ghost

And Matteric

Thanks for the reviews.


End file.
